


Caught Inside

by awriterofthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Clarke has returned home for summer break and is looking forward to spending time surfing and hanging out with her friends. She isn’t expecting to meet an aggravating Lexa Woods, who everyone seems to adore except her and she definitely isn’t prepared for her feelings that eventually surface for the brunette.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Clarke rushed down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen where her parents and nine-year old brother ­were talking at the table. “Hey, sorry I won’t be around this morning. I’m going to see if Raven and Octavia want to head to the beach. “You want to join me little man?” He only sat on the beach and never went into the water but she knew he enjoyed watching her and her friends surf. Aden had almost drowned once when he was younger and he hadn’t been out in the water since. He didn’t even like being in pools.

              Aden smiled as he looked at his sister. “I do, but I can’t.”

              Clarke quirked a brow. “Yeah, why’s that?”

              “He’s got somewhere to be,” Abby cut in.

              “It’s a surprise,” Aden added. “You’ll find out later.”

              Jake grinned. “A big surprise. He’s been working on something for you.”

              Clarke ruffled Aden’s hair. “Well I can’t wait to see what it is. I already know it’s going to be awesome.” She kissed her mom and dad on the cheek before grabbing her car keys from where she had left them on the kitchen counter the night before. “I’ll be back in a few hours,” she said before heading out of the house donning a grey rashguard and light blue board shorts.

              Clarke opened the garage door using the keypad near the side of it and once it was open, she looked at three of her surfboards before deciding to go with her favorite blue shortboard. She grabbed it and closed the garage before securing her board to the top of her vehicle. Once in her car, she excitedly drove a few houses down until she was in front of her best friend, Raven’s house. She got out of the car and was making her way towards the door when it opened and Raven rushed out, hugging the blonde.

              “You’re back early,” Raven said. She had been home for two days now and had impatiently waiting for her friends to return from their respective universities.

              Clarke grinned. “No, I just lied about when I’d be back. I wanted to surprise you guys. Is Octavia home?”

              “She just got back yesterday morning,” Raven answered as she turned to head back into her house. “How was the drive?”

              “Boring,” Clarke replied as she followed her friend. “I’m just glad to be home for a while. I’ve missed everyone and I can’t wait to get back into the water. Those beaches in New Haven are nothing like Polis.”

              Raven grabbed her longboard from near the front door and handed it off to Clarke, who made her way to her car with it so she could secure it to the roof. “Mom!” Raven yelled from the front door. “I’m gone!” She had planned on going surfing so she was already wearing a bikini under her t-shirt and shorts.  

              “How are your mom and her new boyfriend doing?” Clarke asked as she secured the board.

              “Not bad,” Raven replied. “Sinclair brought over this shitty car for us to fix up together. I think it’s the only way he could think of to bond with me.”

              Clarke smirked, knowing Raven had probably been excited over fixing up the car. “And how’s that going?”

              “It’s fun and he’s cool to have around, I guess.” Raven was used to her mother dating jerks, her own father being one of them. Sinclair was a nice change.

              “I’m glad your mom is dating someone decent this time around,” Clarke said as she moved to get into the front seat of her car.

              “You and me both,” Raven said as she got into the passenger’s seat. They drove down the block and around the corner before Clarke stopped the car in front of their other friend, Octavia’s house. Clarke wasn’t even out of the car before Octavia exited her house and raised her arms above her head as she yelled, “we’re back, bitches!”

              Raven laughed as she heard Octavia’s step-father chastise her from inside the house. “Tell Marcus to loosen up,” she said as she hugged Octavia.

              Clarke hugged Octavia next and then gestured towards her car. “Want to go to the beach?”

              “Is that even a question? Let me go change. I’ll be right back,” Octavia said before heading into her house.

              Raven grabbed her cell phone from where she had left it in Clarke’s car. “I’ll text everyone else so they can meet us there.”

              “I hope everyone doesn’t include your ex,” Clarke said.

              “No, Finn and I are currently off and staying that way,” Raven assured the blonde. “And yes I know that’s been said before but it’s officially official this time.”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Officially official?”

              “Yeah, that’s serious shit right there,” Raven said. “I’m done.”

              “And I’m glad,” Clarke said, relieved. “You could do a lot better.”

              Raven grinned. “I agree. Maybe ‘a lot better’ will be at the beach today because I need to get laid.”

              Clarke shook her head. “Catching an amazing wave is better than sex.”

              Raven looked at her friend skeptically. “You need to be having better sex.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Raven. “I’m tired of meaningless sex. I want a relationship.”

              “But you don’t want to be in one because you-,”

              “Don’t know where I’ll be in a year,” Clarke finished for her. Once she was done with school, she wasn’t sure if she’d be moving back home or to another state.

              “Well you can still have a summer fling,” Raven said.

              “Clarke wants a summer fling?” Octavia asked as she approached them with her surfboard tucked under her arm.

              “No,” Clarke replied as she took the board. “Ignore Raven.”

              “Don’t ignore me. I’m brilliant,” Raven said. “And I’ve decided that Clarke needs a good ol’ fashion summer romance.”

              “That could be fun,” Octavia commented. “A no strings attached romance for the summer.”

              “I’m not interested in that,” Clarke said as she placed Octavia’s board with her and Raven’s. Once it was in place, she turned to her friends. “My focus right now is getting back into the water.”

              “That can be accomplished easily enough,” Raven said. “Let’s get going.”

 

 

 

              When they arrived at the beach, Clarke had wasted little time before heading into the water. She saw a wave coming and positioned herself to ride it but wasn’t expecting to be cut off by another surfer. She bailed, falling into the water and when she surfaced she looked around for the surfer so she could give them a peace of her mind.

              Clarke spotted the brunette successfully riding the wave before turning her board around to face her. She rolled her eyes as the brunette laid down on her board and paddled over.

              “Hey, are you okay?” the stranger asked as she stopped Clarke’s board from floating away from her.

              “I would be if you hadn’t of knocked me off my board in order to steal my wave.”

              “I didn’t see you,” the brunette stated, simply, as she pushed the board towards Clarke.

              Clarke scoffed as she pulled herself onto her board. “You didn’t see me? I was right beside you.”

              “I was focused on what I was doing,” Lexa explained. “There will be more waves.”

              “That’s not the point,” Clarke said as she ran a hand through her hair. “Don’t you know anything about surfing etiquette?”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should be at Sky Beach instead. All the novice surfers start there.”

              Clarke couldn’t believe this girl. “Novice?”

              “Oh, sorry,” Lexa smirked. “Beginners.”

              Clarke set her jaw as she glared at the brunette. “I know what novice means. I’m not one. I’ve been surfing since I was a kid.”

              “Really? I wouldn’t have noticed. Maybe you should put your ankle strap on in case you lose control of your board again.”

              Clarke wanted to argue that she didn’t lose control and that Lexa had caused her to fall, but she wasn’t going to go back and forth with this jerk. “Whatever.” She paddled back to shore and headed over to her friends who had gotten out of the water a few minutes ago and were talking with someone she hadn’t met before.

              “Hey, Clarke,” Raven began when the blonde approached them. “This is Anya. We’ve been hanging out for the last couple of months. Anya this is Clarke.”

              “Hi,” Clarke smiled, trying to push down her bad mood caused by her encounter with brunette surfer. “Did you just move to the area?”

               Anya shook her head. “Yes and no. We moved a few years ago and now we’re back.”

              “We?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              “I have a sister,” Anya replied.

              “Lexa,” Raven added. “She’s pretty cool. Quiet and slightly broody but cool. You should see her out on the water.” She looked from Octavia to Clarke. “You two will like her.”

              Clarke saw movement out of the corner of her eye and when she turned her head, she rolled her eyes. “Coming to apologize?”

              “Maybe I would apologize for something I didn’t do if you weren’t being so unpleasant,” Lexa stated, calmly, as she moved to stand by Anya.

              Raven looked between the two. “I see you two have met.”

              “Unfortunately,” Lexa replied. “Friend of yours?”

              “This is Clarke,” Raven said before gesturing to Octavia. “And this is Octavia. The friends I’ve been excited about returning from school.”

              Lexa nodded a greeting at Octavia before looking at Clarke. “So you’re Yale. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’ve got to say, though, I’m very underwhelmed.”

              “Can’t say that I’ve heard a thing about you,” Clarke shot back. “Must not be a lot to talk about.”

              Octavia clapped her hands together and moved to stand between the two. “Okay, so we’ll be right back,” she said to Anya and Lexa before tugging Clarke away from them. “Geez, Clarke. Making enemies already? Usually it takes you longer.”

              “She’s an ass,” Clarke huffed.

              “Maybe you two just need to start over,” Raven said. “Lexa’s good people.”

              “I’m not spending my summer dealing with her.” Clarke shifted her board under her arm. “I’m going back out into the water. Are you two coming?”

              Octavia nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

              Clarke moved ahead of them and Raven looked over at Octavia. “I was totally going to set them up but I guess that’s not happening.”

              Octavia laughed. “Yeah, definitely not.”

             

 

              Anya chuckled as she watched the three head into the water. “What’d you do to blondie?”

              “Other than breathe the same air as her?” Lexa asked. “Nothing. She’s got to be an Arker. Only they act like they own the waves.”

              “They all live in Arkadia,” Anya confirmed. “And so do the Griffins.”

              “They’re an exception,” Lexa stated.

              “Raven is my friend. If she’s cool with Clarke, then she can’t be bad company. You know how you can be with first impressions,” the older girl pointed out. “Just try again.”

              Lexa sighed. “Fine, but not today. I have somewhere to be.”

              “All right, I’ll see you later,” Anya said. “Try not to piss anyone else off until tomorrow.”

              Lexa smirked. “No promises,” she said before heading to her jeep.

 

 

 

              Lexa pulled up to Sky Beach and stepped out of her jeep. Once she got her surfboard, she made her way onto the sand and smiled when she saw a little boy waving at her. “Hey, Aden,” she called to him. “You ready for your lessons?”

              Aden nodded enthusiastically, making Lexa laughed lightly. She looked over at the boy’s father and waved. “Hi, Mr. Griffin.”

              “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jake?” The man asked, amused.

              “Sorry,” Lexa said. “Habit.” Once she was beside Aden, she ruffled his hair. “I hope you’re ready to try riding a wave today.”

              “I am,” Aden said. “My sister’s going to be so surprised. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

              Lexa smiled at the boy’s excitement. “And I can’t wait to meet her. I’m sure she’s just as great as you say she is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Later that night Clarke was getting ready to go out to a bonfire at the beach. She loved the relaxed atmosphere of bonfires and had definitely missed them while at Yale. She finished combing through her hair and turned to her friends who were sitting on her bed going through one of her surfing magazines. “All right, I’m ready when you guys are.”

              Raven closed the magazine and got up to sit on the edge of the bed. “Fair warning, Lexa will be there. Play nice.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes as she slipped her converse on. “My enthusiasm for the bonfire just went down.”

              “Just give her a chance,” Raven said, knowing Clarke was picky about who she befriended. “She’s-,”

              “Rude,” Clarke finished for her.

              Octavia moved to sit next to Raven on the edge of the bed. “ _I’ll_ give her a chance tonight. It’ll give me a chance to scope her out. What do you know about her?” She asked Raven.

              Raven shrugged. “Not much. Just what Anya’s shared with me. Like I said, she’s quiet.”

              Clarke laughed dryly. “She had plenty to say to me this morning.”

              Raven grinned. “You must bring it out of her. You’re not exactly known for making friends.” Clarke didn’t put up with much. She called people out when necessary, which had led to many interesting moments. “Clarke, you basically started a turf war with those college guys twice your size last year.”

              Clarke scoffed. “I didn’t start that.” She looked to Octavia. “Right?”

              Octavia gave the blonde a “you totally started it” look. “To be fair, they were mostly all jerks and I’m glad you got them to stop coming to our beach.”

              “Yeah, you won’t get any complaints from me,” Raven said. “I’m just saying, you can sometimes be… aggressive.”

              “Only when necessary,” Clarke pointed out.

              There was a knock at the door and Clarke told whoever it was that they could come in. The door pushed open more and Aden stuck his head inside.

              Octavia smiled and gestured for the boy to walk in. “What’s up, Aden? I hear you’ve got a surprise for Clarke. Can I know what it is?”

              Raven laughed. “I’ve tried. He won’t tell me a thing.”

              Aden smiled. “I’m good with surprises.”

              “You sure are, buddy,” Clarke agreed.

              Aden noticed that they all looked ready to go out and frowned. “You’re leaving again?”

              Clarke reached out and poked Aden on his cheek. “Don’t make that face.” Clarke found it very difficult to say no to her brother’s pouty face. “We’ll hangout tomorrow. We can go to the beach and then do whatever you want after that.”

              Aden brightened up. “Can Octavia and Raven come?”

              “Of course,” Clarke replied. “We can even have lunch at your favorite place.”

              “Can my friend have lunch with us tomorrow, too?” Aden continued.

              “If that’s what you want.”

              Aden beamed and rushed out of the room causing Clarke to laugh at his antics. She looked to her friends. “You two can join us tomorrow, right?”

              “When do we ever pass up a chance to go surfing?” Raven asked. “I do start my new job soon, though, so weekday surfing might not happen as often.” The surfer had gotten an entry level job as an aerospace engineer and was really looking forward to it.

              Octavia sighed. “Ugh, adulting. Not looking forward to that.” Octavia was in her senior year of college while Raven had finished her final year at Ark University and Clarke was on her last year at Yale.

              “Which is why we should enjoy all the free time we have together,” Clarke stated. She knew they would all eventually be too busy to hangout as much as they did and wanted to create as many memories together as she could.

             

 

 

              Aden walked into the living room where his parents sat watching TV. “Can I borrow someone’s phone?”

              Abby picked up her phone and handed it to her son. “What do you need it for?”

              “I want to call Lexa and ask if she’ll come have lunch with us tomorrow. Clarke said I could.”

              Jake smiled. “That’s actually a good idea. You can show your sister your surprise and then introduce her to who taught you.”  
              Aden went through his mother’s phone until he located Lexa’s name. Sometimes Lexa took Aden out to Sky Beach without Jake or Abby present so they had exchanged numbers. Aden moved to sit between his parents causing them to scoot over to give him room. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for the brunette to answer.  

              “Hi, Abby,” Lexa answered.

              “It’s me,” Aden corrected. “My sister said I could invite a friend to lunch tomorrow. Will you eat lunch with us, please? It’ll be at Jaha’s café.”

              “You know what? Sure, buddy. What time do you want me there?” Lexa asked.

              Aden smiled big. “Twelve.”

              “Perfect,” Lexa said. “I have to get going but I’ll see you and your sister at twelve.”

              “Okay, bye.” Aden ended the call and looked at his parents. “She said she’d have lunch with us.”

              Clarke entered the living room with her friends and looked at her parents. “I’m heading out to the bonfire. I’ll see you in the morning.”

              “No drinking,” Abby said.

              Raven grinned. “I’ll make sure she’s on her best behavior.”

              “Unfortunately that doesn’t make me feel any better,” Abby said.

              Raven laughed. “Wise woman.”

              “We’ll be good,” Octavia assured them. The three surfers slipped out of the house after saying their goodbyes and headed for Raven’s car, ready for a night of fun.

 

 

 

              Lexa ­­­was sitting in the living room of the apartment she shared with Anya. It wasn’t much but you would never find her complaining. Years of bouncing around foster care left her glad to have a place of her own. Anya had done a lot for her and she didn’t know where she would be without her.

              “You have your thinking face on,” Anya said as she plopped down beside the brunette. “What’s up?”

              Lexa shook her head. “Nothing.” The brunette’s phone rang and when she looked at the screen, she saw _Costia_ showing on the screen.

              Anya saw it and rolled her eyes. “Ignore it. Let’s get to this bonfire.”

              “You know how she gets when I don’t answer,” Lexa said before answering the phone. “Hey, Cos.”

              “Hey,” Costia replied. “How do you feel about a Skype date tonight?” Anya heard the question over the phone and gave Lexa a look telling her she better decline.

              “I can’t tonight,” Lexa said. “I’m going out with Anya to this bonfire.”

              “We’ve barely talked in like three days,” Costia pointed out. “You can’t cancel your plans?”

              “Not tonight, Costia. Tomorrow,” Lexa tried, hoping to appease her girlfriend.

              “Fine,” Costia relented. “Tomorrow. Enjoy your bonfire.”

              The call ended and Lexa sighed. She was getting ready to call her girlfriend back but Anya reached out to snatch the phone away. “She’ll get over it.”

              “Anya,” Lexa chided.

              Anya stood up and shoved Lexa’s phone in her back pocket. “What? You tried to talk to her these last few days and she was too busy. She can’t expect you to cancel your plans when she doesn’t do the same for you. I wish you’d dump her.”

              “We’re just going through a rough patch,” Lexa explained. “She’s just getting used to us being apart longer than usual.” Lexa had graduated from college where she had met Costia during her freshman year and the plan was for Costia to move to Polis once she graduated in the fall.

              “You know, just because she’s your first girlfriend and she’s seen you through a lot doesn’t mean you have to stay with her,” Anya stated. “You can find a new one.”

              “Don’t be an ass, Anya,” Lexa huffed. It was true that her relationship with Costia hadn’t been at its greatest the last few months but she wanted to work things out.

              Anya could tell Lexa was now in a bad mood. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to mope around for the rest of the night because your controlling girlfriend is being a-,”

              “Anya,” Lexa warned.

              “Get up. Let’s go. You’re going to have fun and you’re not getting your phone back until tomorrow.”

              Lexa knew there was no point in arguing. She got up and followed Anya out of the apartment, hoping she’d be able to smooth things out with Costia in the morning.

              Once in Anya’s car, Lexa found a decent radio station and looked over at her sister. “Your girlfriend’s friend isn’t going to be there is she?”

              “She’s not my girlfriend and yes, Clarke will be there,” Anya answered.

              Lexa smirked. “Do you want Raven to be your girlfriend?”

              Anya shrugged. “We haven’t talked about it.”

              “You should just go for it,” Lexa said. “I can tell she likes you if her tongue down your throat last week in our living room is anything to go by.”

              Anya laughed. “Okay, we make-out from time to time. That doesn’t mean anything. I’m not taking relationship advice from you when you’re with your girlfriend because you don’t know how to move on.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “Are you going to be like this when Costia moves here?”

              Anya groaned. “I’ll be worse, actually. Anyway, try to have fun tonight, okay? Get stupid drunk and enjoy yourself.” Anya knew that probably wouldn’t happen but maybe Lexa would surprise her tonight.

 

 

              It was thirty minutes into the party and Lexa hadn’t done much but sit by the fire and listen to everyone around her converse. Sighing, she got up and made her way over to the cooler where the drinks were. She noticed Clarke walking over to the cooler as well and pulled out a can of beer and a bottle of water. She held one out for the blonde to take but Clarke ignored it and bent down to retrieve her own.

              Lexa smirked as she returned the can to the cooler. “We’re probably going to be seeing a lot of each other since my sister is friends with your friend. You could be a little nicer to make it more bearable.”

              “Or you could just not talk to me.” Clarke popped open her beer. “That would make things pretty bearable. Oh, and not stealing my waves would probably help.”

              Lexa opened her water and sipped it. “I wasn’t aware you owned the waves of Polis Beach. I know you Arkers like to lay claim to everything.”

              If there was one thing Clarke hated, it was people making assumptions about her because she happened to grow up in a wealthy neighborhood. “You don’t know anything about me.”

              “You’re right, I don’t. Let’s keep it that way.” Lexa walked off, making her way to where Anya stood talking to Raven and Octavia. “Can I get my phone?”

              Anya looked at her sister. “We were just talking about you,” she said, ignoring Lexa’s request for her phone.

              “Anya says you’re not signing up for the surfing competition happening at the end of next month,” Raven said as she handed Lexa a pamphlet about the surfing competition. “You know the winner gets a 100k, right? Runner up gets half of that. You’re pretty damn amazing in the water. You should think about it.”

              “I hear there will be a shit ton of sponsors, too,” Octavia added. “Surfing’s really making a comeback. I’ll be signing up for the qualifiers, you should think about it. We can train for it together if you want.”

              “I need to be focused on other things right now,” Lexa said. “Thanks for the offer, though. Is Clarke signing up?” She asked, curiously.

              “Clarke surfs for fun,” Octavia answered. “Art’s her true passion. Yale has one of the best fine art programs so that’s why she’s there getting her Masters.”

              Clarke approached her friends and nodded over to a group of their friends who were sitting around the fire. “Roasted marshmallows, anyone?”

              “That sounds delicious,” Octavia said as she moved to join the others at the fire.

              Anya looked over at Lexa with a quirked brow. “Joining us?”

              Lexa shook her head. “I’m going to sit by the water.”

              “Sit by the water in isolation?” Clarke asked. “You really have the brooding thing down.” She headed off towards the bonfire with her friends, leaving Lexa with Anya.

              “How long are you two going to keep this up?” Anya was amused by Lexa and Clarke’s dislike for each other.

              “I tried to make amends,” Lexa stated. “She didn’t accept.”

              Anya looked at her sister skeptically. “Your version of making amends was probably offensive.”

              “It wasn’t. She’s just a brat.”

              “Be nice.”

              Lexa looked at Anya in disbelief. “Coming from someone who isn’t nice.”

              “Shut up and eat a goddamn marshmallow,” Anya said, gently pushing Lexa towards the bonfire. “At least pretend you’re enjoying yourself.”

               Lexa reluctantly followed Anya to the bonfire hoping she’d be able to go home soon.

             

 

              Three hours later, Lexa was sitting a few feet away after having finally procured her phone from Anya by pulling it out of her back pocket while she was making-out with Raven. She pressed the number two button on her phone to speed dial her girlfriend but then ended it. She didn’t want to bother with an argument this late at night.

              She looked out at the water, tuning out the laughter going on a few feet away. She pulled the pamphlet about the surfing competition from the pocket of her hoodie and looked it over. She was lost in her thoughts about it when she was startled by a voice beside her.

              “You really suck at having fun.” Anya plopped down beside the brunette. “You can go.”

              Lexa looked relieved. “Really?”

              “If you drop Clarke off,” Anya added as she laid down in the sand. “She wants to head home so she’s well-rested for whatever plans she has tomorrow.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “Why can’t she drive herself home?”

              “Raven drove,” Anya answered. “Please do me this favor? I’m having a good time with Raven.”

              Lexa looked down at Anya. “No one else can take her?”

              “You’re the only sober one here,” Anya pointed out. “I’ll owe you one.”

              Lexa let out a long sigh. “Fine. I’ll drive her home.”

              Anya smirked. “Thank you.” She got up with Lexa and the brunette brushed the sand of Anya’s back. “Go drunkenly make-out with Raven. I’ll see you when you get home.”

              Anya headed back to Raven and the others while Lexa went over to Clarke, who was sitting at the bonfire talking to a few friends.

              “I’m your ride home,” Lexa said when she reached Clarke.

              Clarke stopped her conversation and looked up. “Seriously?”

              “Or you can stay here. I don’t care.”

              The guy sitting next to Clarke nudged the blonde with his elbow. “Give me like an hour to sober up and I can drive you home.”

              Clarke sighed. “It’s okay, Bellamy. Just remember the name Lexa if no one can find me tomorrow.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes and began to head to her jeep. She got inside the vehicle and let out an irritated breath when she saw Clarke hugging everyone goodbye. She waited a minute but when it was obvious the blonde was going to say goodnight to everyone single person before leaving, she honked her horn. She couldn’t help but smirk when Clarke threw a glare her way. As the blonde headed towards the jeep, Lexa could tell she was drunk by how she was walking.

              Clarke made her way to the jeep and got into the passenger’s seat. “You didn’t have to do that.”

              “I did,” Lexa assured her. “Or you’d still be saying goodbye to everyone.”

              Clarke huffed in irritation as she put her seatbelt on. “Your parents must really adore you,” she said, sarcastically.

              “I don’t have any,” Lexa replied, nonchalantly, as she pulled away from the beach. “Where do you live?”

              “Oh,” Clarke faltered. “Anya never mentioned-,”

              “They’re not dead,” Lexa cut her off. “Well, actually I don’t know. They could be. I’m a foster kid, all right? Anya’s my foster sister.”

              Clarke was silent for a moment and Lexa thought maybe she felt bad for her. She didn’t want the blonde’s pity. “No blood relation? She willingly keeps you around?”

              “Shut up,” Lexa muttered. “What’s your address?”

              Clarke entered her address into the GPS app on her phone and let it tell Lexa where to go. She placed her head on the window of the car as she felt herself get dizzy.

              “If you puke in my jeep, I’ll pull over and make you clean it up,” Lexa warned. When she didn’t get a response, she tried again. “Did you hear me? No upchucking in my vehicle.”

              “I heard you. I’m just choosing to ignore you.”

              “Like how you chose to ignore that I was setting myself up to ride that wave and then blamed me for you bailing even though I didn’t see you?”

              “Ohmygod,” Clarke sighed. “You saw me. I know you did. You’re such an ass.”

              “An ass who is so graciously taking you home,” Lexa added.

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yeah, thanks for the ride, I guess.”

              Lexa shook her head. “Amazing show of gratitude.”

              “Most people just say ‘you’re welcome’.”

              “Most people aren’t dealing with a stuck-up Arker,” Lexa retorted.

              “I’m not stuck-up,” Clarke mumbled as she turned on the radio so she wouldn’t have to listen to Lexa anymore.

              Lexa was completely fine with that. A few more minutes passed before she pulled up to a familiar neighborhood and she frowned as she looked at the houses. She hadn’t paid attention to the address Clarke had put in and now she sat shocked at this new information. Clarke was Aden’s sister. _Fucking fantastic._ “We’re here.” Lexa looked over at Clarke and realized the blonde was asleep. “Clarke, we’re here.”

              When she didn’t get a response, she refrained from honking her horn to startle the blonde out of her sleep. She turned off her ignition and shut off the GPS on Clarke’s phone before getting out of the car. She went over to the passenger’s side and opened the car door. “Clarke.”

              “Hm?” Clarke let out, tiredly.

              “We’re at your house,” Lexa said. “Stop drooling in my jeep.” Clarke didn’t make a show of moving and Lexa rolled her eyes. She reached into the car to undo Clarke’s seatbelt and then tugged on the blonde’s arm. “Clarke, get your ass up.”

              Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Lexa in confusion for a moment. “What?”

              “We’re at your house,” Lexa repeated.

              “Oh,” Clarke said, tiredly. “Thanks.” She stepped out of the jeep and Lexa had to steady her. She was drunk and sleepy, which didn’t make for a great combination.

              Lexa handed Clarke her phone and Clarke took it before shoving it in her back pocket. Lexa watched the blonde head to her house and then search her pockets for her keys. When the blonde took too long trying to get the key in the lock, Lexa cursed Anya and made her way over to the girl. She took the keys and opened the door for her. “There. Can you manage the rest on your own?”

              Clarke gave her a tired thumbs-up before stepping into her house. Lexa had never been inside the Griffin household. She had only ever retrieved Aden for his surfing lessons. She was tired and wanted to just head back to her jeep but she didn’t want Clarke to just crash anywhere in the house for her parents or brother to find her later. She entered the house and closed the door quietly. Lexa pulled her own phone out and turned on the flashlight. “Lead the way.”

              Clarke made her way upstairs and Lexa kept her steady. When they reached a room at the end of the hall, Lexa watched Clarke open the door and crawl into bed. Lexa knew she could just leave but even though she wasn’t raised better, she still had some chivalry about her. She entered the room and moved Clarke’s trashcan near her bed in case she was the type to throw up. Lexa then grabbed the blanket from the bed to haphazardly toss it over Clarke. Satisfied with her efforts, she exited the room, closing the door behind her. When Lexa reached the front door, she locked the bottom lock and made her way to her jeep knowing her lunch with Aden tomorrow would be a very interesting one.   

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

              Clarke made her way downstairs, refreshed after her shower. She wasn’t one to get hangovers and she was very grateful for that right now. She entered the kitchen and smiled when she saw her brother in a rashguard and board shorts. “Look at you. Are you going to get into the water with me? We can just sit on our boards. We don’t have to go far out into the water or anything.”

              Aden smiled, excited about showing his sister what Lexa had taught him. “I want to get into the water.”

              “Okay, go make sure dad is bringing your soft surfboard,” Clarke said.

              Aden made a face. “I don’t want that board.”

              “Yeah, but if you want to try to surf today, a soft board will be better for you,” Clarke stated. “You’ll do better in the water with it.”

              Aden shook his head. “I want to use the board you learned with.”

              Abby entered the kitchen in her short-sleeved wetsuit and her hair in a braided ponytail. “Your dad’s getting the car ready. Are Octavia and Raven still coming with us?”

              “Yeah, they’re riding with me,” Clarke answered. “They should be here soon.”

              Jake entered the kitchen and clapped his hands together. “Okay Griffin clan. You guys ready?”

              Clarke looked over at her brother. “Ride with mom and dad, okay?” She had a feeling the car ride with Raven and Octavia to the beach would be filled with conversation not fit for her brother’s ears.

              She followed her family outside and as they drove off, she spotted her friends walking over with their boards tucked under their arms. “Hey,” she greeted them. “Did you two stay out of trouble after I left?”

              “Depends on your definition of trouble,” Raven answered with a smirk.

              “We ended up going out to eat,” Octavia informed her. “Where we ran into a very attractive friend of Anya and Lexa’s— Lincoln. I ended up talking to him all night and he drove me home.” She gestured over at Raven. “This one sexed it up with Anya in the back of her jeep.”

              “Are you two together?” Clarke asked curiously as Raven put her board on the hood of Clarke’s car.

              “No, we’re just friends,” Raven replied. “Friends with amazing benefits. How was your ride home with Lexa?”

              Clarke shrugged. “Fine. We didn’t kill each other.” Clarke vaguely remembered Lexa helping her into her house and knew the brunette had been the one to move the trashcan near her bed. “She’s slightly nicer than I originally thought.” When her friends smiled, she rolled her eyes. “Slightly,” she repeated as she took Octavia’s board and put it in place before getting into her car.

              Octavia sat in the passenger’s seat and looked at her friend. “Lexa’s pretty hot. You two-,”

              “Please don’t finish that sentence.” Clarke pulled out of her driveway and made her way towards the beach. “One, I said I’m done with meaningless sex. Two, even if I wasn’t, I’m not interested in Lexa.”

              “You don’t have to like her or have sex with her,” Octavia stated. “Sometimes a good make-out session is all you need.”

              “I’m with Octavia,” Raven chimed in. “Just stick your tongue in her mouth. The more you’re kissing, the less you’re arguing.”

              Clarke shook her head at her friends’ advice. “I’m good. Thanks.” She looked in the rearview at Raven. “Did you know Lexa and Anya are foster sisters?”

              “Anya mentioned it once in passing,” Raven replied. “I didn’t want to pry. Did Lexa actually tell you?”

              “I made a comment about her parents and she mentioned being a foster kid,” Clarke explained. “We didn’t have a heart-to-heart or anything like that.”

              “She’ll probably be at the beach,” Raven pointed out. “She almost always is. Maybe you two can come to some sort of truce so we can all hang out without you bickering.”

              “Speaking of hanging out,” Octavia began. “Clarke are you up for going to C.O.L. tonight? Lincoln invited me and Raven will be there with Anya.”

              “So I’ll be the fifth wheel is what you’re saying?” Clarke asked.

              “You know you’ll find someone to grind on within minutes of being there,” Raven stated.

              Clarke knew she was right. “Fine, I’ll join you. I could use a night on the dance floor.”

 

 

 

              Lexa pulled up at the beach with Anya just as her phone began to ring from its resting place in her cup holder. Anya rolled her eyes, knowing the only person who called Lexa was Costia. She got out of the car without a smart remark and went to pull the surfboards down from the hood of the car.

              Lexa picked up her phone, thankful that Anya didn’t start with her this morning. “Hi.”

              “You didn’t call me back last night.” It wasn’t accusatory. Just a statement.

              Lexa leaned back against her seat. “I didn’t want to fight.”

              “I’m sorry for hanging up on you,” Costia continued. “I’m going to visit soon. Will that be cool with your sister?” Lexa had graduated college in December, moved back to Polis with Anya in January and she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in four months since the move.

              “Yeah, she’ll be fine with it,” Lexa lied, knowing Anya would hate to be anywhere near Costia. “It’d be great if you could make it here. I miss you.”

              “I miss you, too. A visit is definitely needed. The end of the month work for you?”

              “It does and maybe we can have a Skype date tonight.” Anya knocked on the window and Lexa waved off her impatient sister.

              “I’d love that. So talk to me about Polis. Are you still enjoying being back home?”

              “I am,” Lexa replied. When Anya had gone off to Azgeda University, Lexa had been upset the older girl had gone so far but she knew it was a great opportunity for her. Anya still visited her every chance she could and when Lexa got a full ride to the same university, she didn’t hesitate to go. Anya was a senior by then and instead of moving back to Polis after graduation, she stayed in the area until Lexa graduated so that they would be together. “I’m trying to make friends.”

              “You are?” Lexa could hear the amusement in her girlfriend’s voice.

              “Okay, _Anya’s_ trying to get me to make friends,” Lexa corrected.

              “There’s Raven,” Costia listed off. “Lincoln…”

              “Octavia,” Lexa continued for her. “And she’s not my friend but she’s Raven’s friend as well—Clarke.”

              “Why isn’t she your friend?” Costia asked. “You’re pretty great.”

              Lexa smiled. “Right? We just had a small altercation while surfing. I’m not her favorite person and vice versa. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. There’s this surfing competition coming up and I’ve been thinking about signing up for it.” Lexa knew from the silence on the other end that this already wasn’t going to go over well. “It’s a lot of money if I win and sponsors will be there.”

              “Lexa,” Costia said in that exasperated tone the brunette hated. “We’ve talked about this. You need to focus on an actual career. Becoming a professional surfer isn’t realistic. You’ve overcome so much and excelled in school. I’d like to see you continue on that path. The whole pro surfer thing was cute before but it’s time to let that go. If I’m moving there and you’re serious about us, we need to be on the same page.”

              Lexa bit at her bottom lip. “You’re right. We’re on the same page.”

              “I’m not trying to be an ass, Lex,” Costia continued. “I’m just looking out for you.”

              “I know you are,” Lexa replied, trying to not sound as dejected as she felt. “Anyway, I’ve got to get going. Anya’s been waiting for me.”

              “What are you two up to?” Costia asked.

              “About to go have breakfast,” Lexa answered, not feeling comfortable with admitting that she was about to surf.

              “Have fun,” Costia replied. “I love you.”

              “I love you, too,” Lexa replied before ending the call. She turned off her phone and placed it into the glove compartment with Anya’s. Instead of getting out of the car, Lexa stayed where she was and let out a breath, feeling disheartened.

              Anya pulled Lexa’s car door open and frowned when she noticed the brunette’s expression. “What’d she do?”

              “Nothing, I’m fine,” Lexa muttered.

              Anya rolled her eyes. “You’re sulking.”

              “I brought up the surfing competition and she put things into perspective for me.”

              “Put things into perspective or shot down what you wanted because it’s not who she wants you to be?” Anya questioned. “Look at you. You look like a scorned puppy.” Anya reached out to poke Lexa on her cheek.

              Lexa pushed Anya’s hand away and got out of the jeep. “I’m fine.”

              Anya knew Lexa was tough and kept her emotions to herself a majority of the time but her sister was sensitive when it came to people she cared about. “You should sign up for the competition. Costia doesn’t have to know.”

              “Keeping secrets isn’t a great stepping stone to a successful relationship,” Lexa stated.

              “No? Did you want to go have breakfast then or…?”

              “Shut up,” Lexa muttered as she grabbed her board from where Anya had it leaned against her jeep. “Can we surf now, please?”

              “Lead the way, little sister.” Anya grabbed her own board and followed Lexa out onto the beach.

 

 

              Clarke had just ridden a wave and was now paddling over to her brother, who was sitting on his board watching her. “Hey, are you doing okay out here?” She had been keeping an eye on him but she didn’t see any signs of him being uncomfortable in the water.

              Aden nodded. “I’m going to try to ride a wave.” He began to paddle out.

              Clarke smiled in amusement. “Hold on, Aden. I’ve got to teach you the basics first. I love your enthusiasm, though.”

              “I want to try on my own,” Aden called back.

              “Let him try, Clarke,” Jake called over to his daughter from where he was in the water.

              Raven and Octavia paddled over to Clarke and watched Aden. “Guess your brother really isn’t afraid of the water anymore,” Raven surmised.

              Clarke watched as Aden readied himself for a wave and held her breath as he jumped onto his board to ride it.

              “Holy shit, Clarke,” Octavia laughed, happily. “Aden’s riding a wave.”

              Clarke looked on with wide eyes as she watched her brother. Once the wave died, Aden lost his balance and fell into the water but he wasn’t fazed. Octavia and Raven clapped and hollered, making the boy smile big.

              “Clarke!” Aden exclaimed. “Did you see me?!”

              Clarke was still stunned. Her little brother who had been afraid to even step foot in the water months ago was now catching waves. “That was awesome, Aden!” She made her way over to him.

              Aden beamed. “We can surf together now!”

              “We absolutely can,” Clarke agreed as she held Aden’s surfboard steady to make it easier for him to get on it.

              “I’ve got it,” Aden assured her.

              Clarke let go of his board and watched him get on it without problem. “Did mom and dad finally convince you to surf?”

              “My friend did. She’s really cool.” Aden saw someone paddling in towards him and brightened even more. “Look, that’s her!” He laid down on his board and paddled over the rest of the way. “Lexa, I rode a wave!”

              Lexa sat up on her board and smiled. “I saw. You did a really great job, Aden. I’m impressed.”

              Clarke remained where her brother left her. Of course Lexa would be the one who had taught her brother how to surf. She didn’t want to be jealous over this fact but she couldn’t help the feeling. She had never been able to even get Aden into the water but Lexa appears and suddenly he’s surfing.

              “I fell off my board,” Aden pointed out. “You can help me do better, right?”

              “Of course I can,” Lexa said. “That wave was a little bigger than what you’re used to.” She saw Clarke paddling her way over with Raven and Octavia and added, “I’m sure your sister would love to help you, too.”

              “No, I just want you to teach me,” Aden informed her. He spotted Anya making her way over and smiled. “Hi, Anya.”

              “Hey, buddy. Nice moves. Maybe you’ll be better than Lexa one day.” Anya had only met Aden a handful of times but he was a cool kid and she didn’t mind having him around.  

              Clarke had heard her brother’s comment and tried not to take it to heart. She sat up on her board and looked at Lexa. “You’ve been teaching my brother to surf?”

              “I have,” Lexa replied.

              Anya was surprised by this news. “Wait, Aden’s your brother? This is too good.”

              Abby and Jake made their way over to them and greeted Lexa and Anya. “Clarke this is Lexa,” Jake began. “She’s been teaching Aden how to surf.”

              “We’ve actually met recently,” Clarke replied.

              “Perfect, you two are already friends,” Jake said, pleased. “I knew you would hit it off.”

              Anya grinned, loving this way too much. “Yeah, they’re inseparable whenever we hang out.”

              “You’re still joining us for lunch, right?” Aden asked Lexa.

              “I am,” Lexa assured him. “But right now you should go show your sister what else you can do.”

              Everyone dispersed to go surf but Clarke and Lexa remained where they were. Clarke looked over at the brunette in disbelief but before she could say anything, Lexa was speaking. “I didn’t know he was your brother until last night when I dropped you off at home so don’t give me that look.”

              Clarke let out a breath. “Thanks for making sure I got home okay last night.” She gestured out to where her brother was surfing with Raven and Octavia. “And thanks for taking the time to teach him to surf.”

              Lexa was perplexed. That was it? No sarcasm or snide remarks? She had been expecting it and was actually disappointed that Clarke hadn’t delivered. “Yeah, no problem. Aden’s a great kid.”

              “He is,” Clarke agreed. “And he has a soft surfboard. It’d probably be easier for him to learn on that.”

              “He doesn’t want to,” Lexa replied. “I’ve tried to convince him of the same thing. He’s doing pretty well, though, on the board he uses.”

              Clarke smirked. “Hopefully he doesn’t pick up your bad surfing habits.”

              Lexa grinned. There it was. “You’ve never actually seen me surf, Clarke. You can’t base everything on me knocking you off your board.”

              Clarke’s eyebrows rose. “So you admit that you knocked me off my board?”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “Accidentally,” she pointed out. “I’m sorry.”

              “Apology accepted. Was that so hard?” Clarke asked. “That’s all you had to say and you went and made it some big deal.”

              Lexa looked exasperated. “Can you not accept an apology without the added commentary? Besides, I would’ve apologized when it happened if you weren’t being an ass.”

              Clarke opened her mouth to comment but then realized Lexa was right. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

              “Great,” Lexa said. “Maybe we can try to get along now. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” When Clarke didn’t seem thrilled about that, Lexa smirked. “Delayed enthusiasm. Happens to me all the time. It’s okay. I know deep down you’re overjoyed.”

              “Know what I’d be overjoyed about? Surfing. Let’s see what you’ve got, Woods.”

              Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke rejoin the others. Maybe they would actually manage to be friends.

               

             

 

              Clarke and Lexa surfed, pulling off tricks and one upping each other every time. Lexa had been impressed by how skilled Clarke was and the two even shared a few laughs. When they finally paid attention to their surroundings, they realized that their friends and Clarke’s parents and brother were laid out on the beach doing their own thing.

              Clarke straddled her board and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at Lexa. “So you’re pretty damn good with your board.”

              Lexa placed a hand over her chest and feigned looking surprised. “Was that a compliment?”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me regret it. I’m just saying, you don’t suck at it.”

              “Well thanks,” Lexa said, sincerely. “You’re not so bad yourself. Your rodeo flip was almost decent.”

              Clarke looked at the brunette incredulously. “Decent?”

              Lexa shook her head. “ _Almost_ decent.”

              “I don’t think you want me to like you,” Clarke said with an amused lilt to her voice. She knew she had done a clean rodeo flip and that Lexa was just teasing her. “Come on, I’m sure everyone’s hungry and just waiting for us to end our surf battle.” She began to paddle towards the shore, thinking that maybe Lexa wasn’t as bad as she had originally thought.

             

 

 

              Lunch, so far, was a bust for Clarke. It had turned into everyone raving about Lexa. Even Octavia, who barely knew Lexa, had a lot to say about her. It didn’t help that Aden had wanted to ride to the café with Lexa instead of her. Clarke was feeling a bit jealous but she also couldn’t deny the fact that Lexa was actually a decent person. She watched the brunette joke around with Aden and keep him involved in the conversations that were being had.

              “Heard anything back from those job interviews?” Jake asked Lexa.

              “Yes, sir, I have,” Lexa replied. “Bad news all around.”

              “Forget them,” Raven said. “You’ll find something. Until then, you’re my favorite bartender at C.O.L.”

              Clarke tilted her head as she took in Raven’s words. “City of Light? You work there? Raven never mentioned that,” she looked at her best friend pointedly.

              “Did I not?” Raven grinned. “Must’ve slipped my mind.” She looked over at Lexa. “You should put more thought into signing up for the competition. You own those waves.”              

              “Are you really not signing up for that?” Abby asked, stunned. “I’m sure you’d get pretty far in it.”

              “You’d probably win it,” Jake added. “You were born for the water.”

              “I agree,” Anya jumped in. “I can’t see her behind a desk or doing anything white-collar.”

              “Speaking of jobs.” Lexa looked over at Clarke who she noticed hadn’t said but a handful of words since being in the café. “I hear you’re an artist.”

              “She’s really good at it,” Aden said, proudly. “She can draw anything. She has a painting of the ocean and it looks like a photo taken with a camera.”

              “Oh, Clarke,” Raven said, suddenly remembering something. “I can’t be your model next Saturday. Something came up.” She glanced at Anya.

              Clarke had really wanted to get some painting done next week. “You suck, Reyes,” she said before looking at Octavia.

              Octavia shook her head. “Can’t. I’m going to an amusement park with Lincoln.”

               Anya grinned. “So you two hit it off?”

              “We did,” Octavia replied. “He’s a nice guy. I’m meeting up with him tonight at C.O.L.” She returned her attention to Clarke.

              “Lexa can do it,” Anya offered.

              Lexa quirked a brow. “I can?”

              Anya sipped her smoothie before responding, nonchalantly. “You don’t have anything better to do.”

              “It’s fine,” Clarke said. “I’ll find someone.”

              “She’s right. I don’t have anything better to do,” Lexa admitted. “I’ll do it.”

              Clarke wanted to decline the offer but with everyone around her, she didn’t want to be rude. “Okay, thanks. Should be good fun.”

              “Hey, Lexa,” Jake began. “Are you still interested in that job I mentioned?”

              “Yeah, I’m in. Did you have a time you wanted everything done?”

              Clarke looked from her dad to her mom. “What job?”

              Abby gestured between her and Jake. “We’re going on vacation for three days. Lexa’s going to work on the garden for us and help Aden change his room up. Apparently his is too childish now.”

              “It is,” Aden said through a mouthful of food.

              “Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Abby and Clarke said simultaneously.

              Aden chewed faster and swallowed his food before saying, “It is.”

              Clarke reached out and ruffled his hair. “Well I can help you redo your room.” She then looked at her parents. “And I can do yardwork or whatever.”

              “We just figured you’d want to spend your last summer with your friends having fun,” Jake replied. “After this summer it’s back to school and then what Octavia calls adulting.”          

              “Yeah, Clarke,” Abby said. “Don’t worry. Lexa’s got it.”

              _Of course she does._ Clarke thought, irritated that Lexa was seemingly taking her place when it came to her friends and family. She scooted back in her chair. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get some water.” She moved to stand in line and after a few seconds, Lexa joined her.

              “Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

              Clarke glanced at the slightly taller girl. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

              “You seem… off,” Lexa pointed out. “I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

              “You care?” She hadn’t meant it to come out as bitchy sounding as it had. She was genuinely thrown by the fact Lexa was checking on her.

              Lexa frowned. “Are we backtracking? I thought we made progress and were hating each other less.” Clarke opened her mouth to respond but the line had moved and the cashier was asking her what she wanted. She ordered her water and before she could pay, Lexa had handed the cashier money before looking at Clarke. “Are we good?”

              “Yeah,” Clarke replied as she got her bottle of water. “We’re good.” She held the bottle up. “Thanks.”

              “You’re welcome.” Lexa headed back to the table and Clarke watched her rejoin the others. She had a feeling she was going to have to get used to a very Lexa-filled summer.

               

             

             

  


             

             

             


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A week later…

 

 

              Clarke was sitting in her room working on a sketch when her phone rang. She saw that it was Raven calling and quickly answered it, happy that it appeared that her friend hadn’t forgotten about her. “Hey.” She had bailed on surfing today to do more art-related things, but also so she could get a break from seeing or hearing about Lexa. She had even cancelled her plans last Saturday of using the brunette as her model. The fact that her friends were paired up didn’t help matters either. She had barely seen them this past week.

              “We’re going to the movies,” Raven announced. “Let’s go.”

              “Can’t. I offered to watch Aden while my parents are gone, remember?”

              “He can come,” Raven said.

              “Just us four?”

              “And Anya and Lincoln,” Raven added, hesitantly, knowing she and Octavia had been horrible best friends this past week. “It’ll be a good time, Clarke. Come on.”

              Clarke thought going to the club a last week would be a good time but she had spent a majority of her time at the table watching everyone else dance. She had been on the dancefloor for a few minutes before she decided that random people grinding on her wasn’t something she was in the mood for that night. She had ended up going home early, feigning a headache. “As much as I love being a fifth wheel, I’m going to have to pass. And no, Aden doesn’t count.”

              Octavia’s voice could be heard coming through the phone now. “We can cancel. It can just be us.”

              Clarke had missed spending time with her friends but she didn’t want to stop them from their summer romances or whatever it was that they were in. “No, you two go and have fun.”

              “We’ll do something together soon,” Raven promised. “Just us three.”

              “Yeah, that’s fine,” Clarke assured them. “Text me later. Enjoy the movie.” She ended the call and after a few minutes of trying to work on her sketch, she grew bored of it. Her summer was really turning into a bust. Even her parents were out enjoying themselves. She got up and slipped her shoes on before grabbing her keys from her dresser. She made her way down the hall to her brother’s room and knocked on the door.

              Aden opened the door and Clarke smiled at him. “Junk food run?” Aden quickly ran to his closet to get his shoes on and Clarke laughed at his frantic behavior.

              “Ready!” He yelled once his shoes were laced up. “Can we go to that big grocery store in Polis? They’re the only store that sells those gummies I like.”

              Clarke put an arm over Aden’s shoulders as they headed towards the stairs. “Whatever you want, buddy.”

             

 

 

              Clarke was walking around the grocery store with a cart and Aden by her side. They had stocked up on candy, chips and whatever else her brother tossed into the cart. Aden stopped where the popcorn was and looked up at Clarke. “Can we have a movie night?”

              “A movie night sounds perfect,” Clarke smiled.

              Aden grabbed a box of popcorn and placed it in the cart. They continued on to another aisle and Aden smiled big when he saw Lexa down at the other end. “Lexa!”

              Clarke had been looking at granola bars but her eyes shot up at hearing the brunette’s name. When she spotted Lexa making her way over to them with a basket in her hand, she forced a smile and a greeting. “Hey, how’s it going?”

              “All right, just getting a few things for the apartment,” Lexa answered. “Anya and Lincoln abandoned me to go to the movies. I didn’t want to be a fifth wheel so here I am.”

              Clarke relaxed a bit, feeling just as put out as Lexa. “I know how you feel. Our friends are attached at the hips.”

              “That they are,” Lexa agreed.

              “Lexa,” Aden cut in. “Can you come over and watch movies with us?” Aden then looked at Clarke. “Can she come over?”

              Aden was pulling his puppy dog eyes and Clarke knew she couldn’t say no. She looked at Lexa with a quirked brow. “Do you have any plans today?”

              Lexa shook her head. “I was just going to go home and watch Netflix or something.”

              “I’ll grab another box of popcorn,” Aden said, excitedly.

              “Aden, I need to be able to see you,” Clarke said as he took off.

              “I’ll be right back!” He yelled as he went back to the aisle they had been in.

              “As much as I know you love my company, I can make up something and tell Aden I can’t make it if you want,” Lexa offered.  

              “No, it’s fine. We should hangout more, right? Our friends are dating or whatever it is they’re doing. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” After a few days of being around Lexa, Clarke didn’t have a real reason to dislike the surfer. Lexa wasn’t a bad person. She just happened to be like an overplayed song to Clarke at the moment—an overplayed song that everyone couldn’t stop singing.

              Aden returned with another box of popcorn and dropped it into the cart. “Do we need anything else?”

              “No, I think we’re good,” Clarke answered before speaking to Lexa. “You can meet us at the house when you’re done.”

              Aden looked up at Clarke again with his pouty face. “Can I ride with Lexa?”

              Clarke should’ve expected that question. “She’s still doing her errands. We can head home and pick out the first movie and be ready for when she gets to our house.”

              “I won’t be long,” Lexa promised. “You go ahead and go with your sister.”

              “Okay,” Aden said, not pleased that he wouldn’t be able to drive home with the brunette. Once Lexa was gone, Aden looked up at Clarke. “We need apple juice.”

              Clarke frowned. “We have that at the house already.”

              “But it’s Lexa’s favorite. She needs her own bottle,” Aden said before walking away to go in search of the apple juice. Clarke sighed and followed behind him wondering how she was going to make it through this movie night.

 

 

 

              The doorbell sounded throughout the house and Aden took off down the stairs, running past the living room before Clarke could even set her sketchbook down to answer it herself. “Look first!” She yelled as she tossed the book down on the coffee table.

              “It’s Lexa!” Aden opened the door and smiled up at the surfer. “You have to look at the Lego castle I made with Clarke this morning! It’s so cool!” He grabbed Lexa’s hand and tugged her towards the stairs. “Clarke’s really good at building things. Dad says it’s because she has an art eye.”

              “An eye for art, you mean?” Lexa asked as she threw a wave a Clarke while still being pulled towards the stairs.

              Clarke waved back and moved to close the front door that had been left open. She smiled as her brother could be heard going on and on about the castle they had built that morning. She went back to the living room to get things setup for the movie while she waited for them to come back downstairs.

              Lexa reached Aden’s room and immediately saw the huge Lego castle that rested against the wall. “That’s an awesome castle, Aden.”

              Aden knelt down next to the toy castle. “Clarke used to build things with me all the time before she went to Hail.”

              “Yale,” Lexa corrected. “And I’m sure if she could, she’d spend all her time with you.”

              Aden’s excitement from earlier seemed to dissipate all at once. “If she wanted to spend time with me, why’d she go so far? There are a lot of closer schools, right?”

              Lexa sat down next to the boy and nudged his shoulder gently with her own. “Hey, I know it’s no fun not having her around all the time like you did when you were a little younger but that doesn’t change how much she loves you. She thinks you’re the coolest person ever. She told me herself.”

              Aden smiled. “She did?”

              Lexa nodded. “She sure did.”

              “It’s because you helped me surf. I knew she’d be happy that I learned. I even learned on her old board. Doesn’t that make me really good? Do you think she’ll stay now instead of going back to school?”

              Lexa was silent for a moment as she thought of how to phrase her next sentence. “Sometimes people have to do what is best for them. Yale is a big opportunity for Clarke. Do you know what that means?”

              “That it is a good thing for her?”

              “Correct. Can I tell you something?” Lexa asked. When Aden nodded, she continued. “There’s a surfing competition coming up and I really want to sign up for it but I can’t.”

              “Why not?” Aden asked, confused. “You’re super good.”  
              Lexa smiled. “I have other things I need to think about so I don’t have the opportunity to be a part of it. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

              “Sad?”

              “Exactly. Would you want your sister to be sad?”

              Aden shook his head frantically. “No.”

              “It’s okay to miss her and want her to stay but you would be a super amazing brother if you were happy for her. Do you think you can do that?”

              “I can do that,” Aden answered.

              “That’s great, Aden. And you don’t have to learn to do anything for her attention. You already mean so much to her.”

              “Is it okay if I still surf? It’s fun and I want to be just like Clarke when I grow up.”

              Lexa smiled. “That’s perfectly fine if it makes you happy.”

              “It does.” Aden stood up and Lexa was surprised when she found herself in a hug. “I’m sorry you’re sad.”

              Lexa willed herself not to cry at the small but touching gesture. “You know what? When I’m hanging out with you, I’m not sad. Come on, I’m sure your sister is waiting for us,” she said as she stood up, glad she had this talk with Aden.

              When they reached the living room, Clarke was sitting on the couch sketching in her book once again. She looked up when she heard Aden and Lexa. “Ready for the movie?”

              “Yes!” Aden exclaimed as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

              Lexa sat down on the opposite end of the couch, leaving the middle space empty for Aden. Once he got the TV on and pressed play on the movie, he set the remote back on the coffee table and turned to look at Clarke. “I kind of really wanted to sit right there.”

              Clarke’s brows rose. “You have a favorite spot on the couch now? You’re getting high maintenance on me, Aden.” She scooted over to the middle cushion but when Aden didn’t sit down, she gave him a questioningly look. “What’s up, buddy?”

              “I want to lie down,” Aden informed her. “I need more space.”

              Clarke scooted closer to Lexa and quirked a brow at her brother. “Good?”

              Aden nodded and grabbed a throw pillow, putting it on Clarke’s lap before lying down so that his head was resting on it. Clarke smiled at the action but also took note of her close proximity to Lexa.

              “Is this okay?” She whispered about the spacing between them as the movie started.

              “I’m good,” Lexa assured her before giving her attention to the television.

             

             

 

Two hours later…

              Clarke was sitting on the couch with Lexa while she waited for Aden to return because he had run off to use the bathroom and pick another movie. They hadn’t spoken much except to talk about what had been going on in the movie. Now that it was over they sat quietly in awkward silence.

              Not being able to take the silence anymore, Lexa was about to say something when her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up from where she had stuck it between her and the armrest of the couch and she saw Costia’s name.

              “You can answer it,” Clarke replied. “The riveting conversation we were just having can wait.”  
              Lexa smirked at the sarcasm and looked over at Clarke. “Aden should be back soon. I can just call back later.”

              The phone stopped ringing and seconds later it started up again. “I think whoever it is wants to talk to you now,” Clarke informed her.

              Lexa swiped over the screen to answer the call. “Hey, Cos.”

              “Hey, babe,” Costia greeted her. “Are you busy?”

              “I’m just having a movie night with Clarke and Aden,” Lexa answered. “What’s up?”

              “The Clarke that isn’t your friend?” Costia queried.   

              “That would be the one, yes,” Lexa replied.

              “Has that changed?”

              “Not really. Her brother wanted me to watch a movie with them so she’s forced to spend time with me. I can’t talk shit about her because she’s sitting beside me.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes and looked over at the brunette. “You’re such an ass. It’s a wonder anyone wants to willingly speak to you.”

              “I’m a pretty hot commodity,” Lexa joked. “You should really be nicer to me.”

              Clarke shook her head. “Talk to your friend. I’m going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

              Lexa smirked. “Anything where I check for proof of tampering would be great.”

              “You’re ridiculous,” Clarke said with a hint of a smile as she exited the living room.

              Lexa watched Clarke leave before remembering that she was on the phone. “So, what are you up to?”

              “Are you speaking to me now— your friend?” Costia asked.  

              Lexa sighed. “Don’t start. I’m not close with Clarke. I don’t exactly share tidbits of my life with her.”

              “You don’t have to be close to someone to mention that you have a girlfriend,” Costia stated.

              “We’ve never had a conversation where it would’ve been necessary,” Lexa retorted. “Did you call just to fight with me?”

              Costia let out a breath. “No, sorry. I guess I’m just being a little jealous. I miss having you here and I did a little Facebook stalking that didn’t help matters any.”

              Lexa smiled. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

              “Because I snooped around Anya’s page and saw pictures of who you’ve been hanging around. They basically make up an _America’s Next Top Model_ cast.”

              “True,” Lexa said, nonchalantly. “They’re all very attractive.”

              “That’s not funny,” Costia said but Lexa could tell that she wasn’t really upset. “You’re lucky I trust you.”

              “As you should,” Lexa said. “I better get going but I’ll call you when I get home.”

              “Enjoy your movie night. I love you.”

              “I love you, too,” Lexa said before ending the call.

              Clarke returned to the living room and handed Lexa one of Aden’s juice pouches. “Untampered with,” she voiced as she sat down.

              Lexa chuckled. “So it is.” She pulled the straw from the pouch and tried to push it into the hole to no avail.

              Clarke laughed. “Seriously? You’re not five.”

              Lexa narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “The make of this could’ve been better.” Clarke took the pouch and pushed the straw through the hole without a problem before handing it back to Lexa. “Thanks,” the brunette said as she took the drink.

              “So the person you were talking to,” Clarke began. “Friend from college?”

              “Girlfriend,” Lexa corrected. “We’re doing the whole long-distance thing until she moves here next year after graduating.”

              Clarke was surprised to learn that Lexa was dating someone. “How long have you been together?”

              “Two and a half years.” Lexa took a sip of her drink. “Are you seeing anyone?”

              “No, I haven’t been in a serious relationship in a while. After I’m done with school I’m not sure where I’ll be so it’s best that I don’t involve myself with anyone.”

              “Smart,” Lexa stated with a sigh. “You don’t want anything holding you back when it’s time to make that decision.”

              Clarke looked at Lexa curiously. “Speaking from experience?”

              “No, I just think it’s mature of you to hold off on a relationship while you figure out your future. Wouldn’t expect that from an Arker.”

              Clarke scoffed. “Well maybe you should stop thinking Arkers are a certain type of person. We’re not all rich snobs.”

              “You’re right. There are a few exceptions,” Lexa admitted. “Your parents and brother are really great people.”

              They are,” Clarke agreed. “And speaking of my brother, he should’ve been back minutes ago. Let me go check on him. She got up from the couch and made her way upstairs to Aden’s room where she found him reading a book on his bed. “Aden,” she frowned. “What are you doing?”

              Aden looked up from his book. “I was letting you spend time with Lexa. I want you to be best friends.” He moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

              “Why’s that?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              “You know how when I’m in a bad mood you make me laugh until I’m not anymore? You can do the same for Lexa. I think she needs a best friend and you’re my best friend so I’m sharing.”

              Clarke smiled at her brother’s words. “That’s really nice of you, buddy, but why do you think Lexa’s sad?”

              “Because I know,” Aden replied. “Will you be her best friend?”

              Clarke smiled at how sweet her brother was despite being confused about what had brought this on. “I can try. Let’s get back downstairs for that second movie, okay?”

              Aden smiled and followed Clarke out of the room, pleased with himself for finding a way to make Lexa happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

              The next morning, Clarke made her way downstairs to the kitchen in order to make breakfast for Aden but she stopped at the doorway of the kitchen when she spotted Lexa out in the backyard starting her work on the garden. The brunette was wearing shorts and a tank top and Clarke spotted a tattoo on her upper arm that she hadn’t seen before due to Lexa usually wearing long-sleeved rashguards and shirts. Lexa didn’t notice her and Clarke watched as the surfer moved about. When Lexa lifted the hem of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her forehead, Clarke’s eyes trailed down to the brunette’s well-defined stomach and she found herself letting out an appreciative hum. She was still staring when Lexa glanced over into the house and spotted the blonde.

              Lexa waved at Clarke and moved to the door, sliding it open. “Morning.”           

              “Uh, morning,” Clarke replied, hoping her staring hadn’t been obvious. “How did you get in here?”

              Lexa gestured to the key on the kitchen counter. “Your parents gave me a key. Don’t worry. I won’t interrupt your day. I’ll be out here for another hour or so and when I’m done, I’ll start on Aden’s room.”

              Aden appeared from around the deck and walked up the steps, smiling when he saw his sister. “Clarke, I’m helping Lexa in the garden.”

              “That’s awesome, buddy. I bet you’re a great helper.”

              “He is,” Lexa confirmed. Aden smiled, proudly and went back to finish his work.

              “What do you want for breakfast, Aden?” Clarke asked.

              “Actually, I already made breakfast,” Lexa stated. “Yours is in the microwave.”

              Clarke held in her “of course you did” that she wanted to blurt out and smiled instead. “Thank you.”

              “No problem. I better get back to work. We’re going to Ikea later if you want to come. Your parents gave me cash to buy a few new things for Aden’s room.”

              Clarke leaned against the counter. “I could work on Aden’s room with him. He probably thought I’d be busy or something but I’d really like to do it.”

              “Yeah, of course,” Lexa said. “It’s whatever you want to do.” Lexa looked over the edge of the deck to peer down at the boy. “Hey, Aden. Clarke can help you with your room today.”

              Clarke stepped out onto the deck. “We can go pick out paint and then stop over at Ikea when you’re ready.”

              Aden looked between Lexa and Clarke. “Can we all go? It’ll be fun.”

              Lexa looked at Clarke for her answer. “Sure, we can all go,” Clarke said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she felt. “I should go shower and get ready.” Clarke reentered the kitchen and closed the door before making her way upstairs. She felt like she was being invited as an afterthought and hated how jealous of Lexa that made her.

 

 

 

 

              Clarke was sitting in the living room on the phone with Raven while Aden was upstairs with Lexa working on his room. Aden had been glued to Lexa’s side for the most part during their time shopping and honestly felt like she was intruding on their bonding time. “It’s so annoying, Raven. Everything is Lexa this and Lexa that. I swear my parents and Aden like her more than me. He used to say I was his best friend but now apparently Lexa is. He told me I was banished from his room while Lexa helped him finish it up.”

              “You’re being overdramatic,” Raven replied. “Your parents think you’re the perfect daughter and Aden looks up to you.”

              Clarke sighed. “Well it feels like Lexa’s become my replacement. She has taken over my family. I’m sick of her being everywhere.” Clarke heard a throat clear and Lexa walked in with a stoic expression on her face. Clarke’s eyes widened and she lowered the phone from her ear. “Lexa-,”

              “Aden wanted you to come upstairs,” Lexa said, stiffly. “Can you tell him something came up and I had to go?”

              Clarke stood up from the couch. “You don’t have to go. I didn’t mean-,”

              “It’s fine,” Lexa cut her off. She placed the Griffins’ house key on the coffee table and turned to leave.

              Clarke watched her go, unsure of how to fix what she had just inadvertently done. “Shit,” she muttered before placing her phone to her ear. “You still there?”

              “That was awkward even from over here,” Raven answered.

              “Let me go do damage control. I’ll call you back.” Clarke ended the call and headed upstairs to where Aden was setting up his action figures on his dresser. “Hey, buddy.”

              Aden smiled as he looked over at his sister. “Look,” he pointed to one of the walls where several picture frames had been put up of Clarke’s artwork. “Do you like it? I didn’t want you to see my room until it was up.”

              Clarke moved closer to the wall and looked at her work. She smiled at the one she had drawn of Aden with their parents when he was only two. “I love it. This is really sweet, buddy.”

              “Lexa bought the frames while I kept you busy and she snuck them to the car.”

              “Is this why you kicked me out of the room?” Clarke asked. “So you could put these up?”

              Aden nodded. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Where’s Lexa?”

              Clarke felt guilt rush through her. “She had something important come up and she had to go.”

              Aden looked disappointed. “Will she be back later?”

              “I’m not sure,” Clarke replied. “But she wanted me to tell you that she had a lot of fun with you today.”

              Aden smiled big. “Did you have fun with me, too?”

              Clarke reached out to ruffle her brother’s hair. “I always have fun with you. You’re my favorite person ever.”

              “I am?” Aden asked, happily.

              “Of course you are,” Clarke assured him.

              Aden hugged her and when he pulled away with a yawn, Clarke chuckled. “You’ve had a long day. Why don’t you take a nap and later we’ll find something fun to do?”

              Aden nodded, not needing much prompting. He had been very productive and was starting to feel it. “Can Lexa come back over later?” Aden asked as he got onto his bed.

              “I’ll ask her,” Clarke said. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Clarke left the room and pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Lexa but then realized that she didn’t have the brunette’s number. She texted Raven instead and received a response within seconds. She went to her room and plopped down onto the bed and thought for a few seconds before typing out an apology.

 

_Clarke[4:03pm]: Hey, I’m sorry about what you heard. I didn’t mean anything by it._

             

 

 

              When Clarke didn’t get a response that day, she just figured Lexa needed time to cool off. When two days went by and she realized that the brunette was avoiding her, she felt even worse than she had before and that is how she found herself at the beach earlier than she usually would’ve been out because she wanted a chance to apologize. Upon arriving, Clarke had spotted Lexa surfing and sat down on the sand to watch her. It was half an hour before Lexa made her way onto the shore and noticed Clarke.

              Clarke stood and brushed the sand off her surf shorts as she made her way over to Lexa. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

              “I thought you were tired of seeing me everywhere?” Lexa asked, dryly as she shoved her board into the sand.

              Clarke sighed. “I was just upset,” she explained.

              “You don’t like me, Clarke. It’s fine. We don’t have to be friends.”

              “I don’t dislike you. I just… it’s not you. It’s me.”

              Lexa quirked a brow. “Are we breaking up as friends before actually becoming friends?”

              That earned a small smile from Clarke. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry.” Clarke bit at her bottom lip thinking about whether or not opening up to Lexa would be a wise idea. Not seeing what she could lose from it, she decided to reveal why she had said what she did. “I’m jealous. Aden wants to spend all his time with you. And I’ve always wanted to teach him how to surf and never could get him into the water. You come along and he’s riding waves. And don’t get me started on my parents. It’s like they prefer you over me. I didn’t even know they were planning a vacation. They talked to you about it, though. It doesn’t help that Raven and Octavia are seeing people and I’m just here being the fifth wheel to everything.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I sound whiny. I’m being stupid.”  

              “Your feelings aren’t stupid, Clarke,” Lexa said, patiently. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to hijack your family or your friends. Growing up in foster care, I didn’t have anyone aside from Anya. Your friends are great and your family is sweet. I can take a step back if that’ll make you comfortable or we could start spending time together since we’re on the same boat when it comes to our friends being preoccupied with each other. Solidarity, right?”

              Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, we can do that.” Clarke shifted on her feet. “So I guess we should start fresh?”

              Lexa nodded. “We can do that. Maybe we can hangout some time. Just us.”

              “My parents should be back tonight so if you wanted to do something, I’ll be free. And Aden’s been asking for you so I’m sure he’d love it if you stopped by to say hi.”

              Lexa nodded. “Okay, maybe I’ll do that. I’ll let you know.”

              “So we’re good?” Clarke asked.

              Lexa nodded. “We’re good, Clarke. And your parents and brother adore you. I’m sorry my presence made you feel otherwise I hope we can actually be friends.”

              “Me too,” Clarke agreed. “I guess we’ll see how things go.”

 

 

 

Two weeks later…

 

              Aden went into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to his mother. “Mommy.”

              “Yes?” Abby asked as she looked up from the crossword puzzle she had been immersed in. “Were you and daddy best friends before you were married?”

              Abby smiled. “We were. Why do you want to know?”

              “I just want to know how you and daddy got married,” Aden replied. “Do all best friends get married?”

              “No, sweetie,” Abby replied, amused. “Sometimes they just stay best friends.”

              “How do you make them get married instead of be friends?”

              “Well, they have to both like each other and go on a lot of dates first.”

              “Dates?”  
              “Like watching movies together and having dinner,” Abby explained. “Speaking of dinner, go wash up, okay? Your dad should be home with dinner soon.”

 

 

 

              Lexa huffed as she watched the man on-screen run into a closet. She was watching a horror film with Clarke in the blonde’s room and wasn’t enjoying the movie at all. Everyone was just so idiotic. “Why would he hide in the closet? He doesn’t have anywhere to run from there and you know the killer will check the closet. It’s like the first place to look besides under the bed.”

              Clarke chuckled. “Will you just enjoy the movie, please?” She shoved a bag of chips at the brunette. “Here.”

              Lexa took the bag and stayed reluctantly quiet until the man in the movie was killed in the closet. “I told you. If he was smart, he would’ve gone into the bathroom and tried to escape out the window.”

              “And as he exited the window, the killer would’ve stabbed him,” Clarke pointed out.

              “But it would’ve been a smarter death,” Lexa argued.

              “I don’t think the guy cares. He’s dead either way.”

              Lexa handed the bag of chips back to Clarke. “I’m thirsty.”

              “Aden makes sure we keep a supply of apple juice for you so go knock yourself out,” Clarke said as she remained watching the TV.

              “Do you want anything?”

              Clarke shook her head. “I’m good.”

              Lexa exited the room and made her way downstairs where she found Aden standing on the counter near the fridge trying to reach the cookie jar on top of it. She reached up and pulled it down for him before opening it. “You know your mom’s rules, buddy.”

              Aden pouted. “No junk food before dinner.”

              Lexa opened the jar up and held it out for Aden. “Just one.”

              Aden beamed and took a cookie, shoving it into his mouth before anyone could witness him with it. “Thank you,” he said through a full mouth.

              “You’re welcome,” Lexa said as she put the jar back. She picked Aden up from the counter and placed him on the floor before opening the fridge to pull out the apple juice.

              “Are you and Clarke still watching a movie?” Aden asked.

              “We are,” Lexa replied. “Do you want us to play with you?”

              “No, it’s okay.” Aden watched as Lexa retrieved a glass from the cabinet. “Is Clarke your best friend?”

              Lexa stopped mid pour and thought about it for a moment. She and Clarke had been spending a lot of time together and had gotten into a nice flow in their friendship. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”  
              Aden smiled. “Cool.”

              “I better get back to this movie but I’ll see you later, okay?”

              “You’re not staying for dinner?” Aden frowned.

              “Not tonight, buddy.” Lexa had been more mindful of the time she spent around the Griffins. She knew Clarke felt bad about what she had said but Lexa knew there was truth to what had been said. She was around a lot so she was taking a step back in order to not preoccupy Clarke’s time with her family.

              Once back in the room, Lexa sat down next to Clarke and leaned her back against the headboard. “What idiocy have I missed?”

              “The jock dropped his cellphone while running and went back for it,” Clarke answered as she reached for the glass Lexa was holding. “He’s now dead.”

              Lexa let Clarke take her glass as she rolled her eyes. “I asked if you wanted anything before I went downstairs.”

              Clarke took a generous gulp before handing the glass back. “I changed my mind. Am I not allowed to change my mind?”

              “You’re a pain,” Lexa stated before sipping her drink. “Pay attention to the movie.”

              “You don’t even want to watch the movie,” Clarke replied as she turned it off. She had become bored with it as well. “Are you staying for dinner?”

              Lexa shook her head. “I should probably head home.”

              Clarke stopped Lexa from getting up. “Hey, I’ve noticed you haven’t been around my family as much and I know that’s because of me. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you couldn’t hang around. I actually don’t despise your company.”

              “I just don’t want you to feel like I’m intruding,” Lexa explained.

              The truth was Clarke understood the appeal now. She enjoyed Lexa’s company and wanted the brunette around more. “Well just know that my head’s out of my ass now and you can come around whenever you want.”

              Lexa laughed lightly. “Noted. I’m going surfing in the morning if you want to meet up at the beach.”

              “I’ll definitely be there. Text me when you get home. Oh, and what are you doing on Thursday?”

              “Costia will be here Thursday morning,” Lexa answered. “I’m taking three days off from work to spend some time with her and then she leaves on Sunday.”

              “Right,” Clarke said. “I forgot. Well, I guess you’ll be M.I.A. for those days?”

              “Maybe I’ll bring her around to meet everyone,” Lexa said before drinking some of her juice and handing the glass to Clarke to finish off. “I’ll see you in the morning. Bring Aden along if he wants to come.” Clarke watched Lexa leave the room and smiled, glad that the two had worked things out and were now friends.

 

 

 

              After dinner, Clarke had taken a shower and was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt as she sat on her bed sketching. The sound of an unfamiliar ringtone filled the room and when Clarke followed the sound, she found Lexa’s phone under her pillow. The blonde hit the camera button that appeared on the bottom corner of the lock screen and took several silly photos of herself before getting up from the bed to slip her shoes on so she could bring the phone to Lexa.

 

 

 

              Lexa was sitting on the couch in her apartment reading over the surfing pamphlet for the umpteenth time when there was a knock at the door. She placed the pamphlet onto the couch and got up to peek through the peephole. She was surprised to see Clarke. She opened the door and quirked a brow. “Missed me already?” She gestured to Clarke’s light blue pajama pants littered with clouds. “Cute.”

              Clarke held up Lexa’s phone. “You forgot your phone. Costia called.”

              “Oh, thanks,” Lexa said as she took the phone. “I didn’t even notice.”

              Clarke stood at the door before giving Lexa a look. “Well, are you going to invite me in? You’re always over at my place. I’ve never seen yours.”

              “There’s not much to see.” Lexa stepped aside to let Clarke in.

              Clarke entered the apartment and glanced around. “It’s not bad. I like it. You and Anya could add some color to the place, though.” Clarke sat down on the couch and picked up the pamphlet Lexa had placed down earlier. “Thinking about signing up?”

              Lexa shook her head. “No, I have too many other things to think about.”

              “Lexa, you’re really kind of a bad ass in the water,” Clarke admitted. “You should sign up.”

              “You think so?” Lexa asked as she took a seat next to Clarke.

              “I do. If you love surfing and you want to make it into a career than this competition is a really great opportunity for you,” Clarke said. “Why not go for it?”

              Lexa sighed. “Costia doesn’t think it’s a good idea.”

              “The competition?”

              “Chasing my dreams,” Lexa replied. “She thinks it’ll be a waste of time trying to pursue a career in surfing when I could be looking for a more stable job. She’s probably right.”

              “I disagree. You should always chase your dreams or you’ll end up miserable and wondering ‘what if’ all the time. That’s no way to live. Costia should be supporting you.”

              “She does support me,” Lexa said, defensively. “I would’ve dropped out of university if it wasn’t for her. She’s put up with a lot from me and she stayed.” Lexa deflated. “I owe her the same thing, right?”

              “Not if you’re not happy. Are you happy being with her?”

              “Of course. Things are just rocky right now. I don’t want to bail because we’re having a tough time at the moment. A relationship is about working through the bad.”

              “Well, I hope you two can work things out,” Clarke said, sincerely. “And I hope you come to your senses and sign up for the surfing competition. I won’t be in it so you’ll actually have a chance at winning.”

              Lexa laughed. “You think you’re competition for me?”

              “Like you haven’t noticed my amazing skills,” Clarke stated.

              “Okay fine,” Lexa relented. “You’re surprisingly good…for an Arker.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re an ass. Put a movie on or something.” Lexa smiled and turned the TV on as she relaxed against the couch.

              Anya found them an hour later fast asleep on the couch with Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s shoulder. Anya smirked as she made her way to her room. She would definitely be questioning Lexa tomorrow about her friendship with Clarke.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Anya exited her room and found Lexa in the kitchen texting on her phone. “Hey, is Clarke still here?”

              Lexa shook her head. “She left late last night. Why?”

              Anya moved to lean against the counter. “Because you two looked cozy last night on the couch.”  
              Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister’s insinuation. “I have a girlfriend. Clarke’s just a friend.”

              “But you could dump Costia and Clarke could be more than just a friend. Or hey, you can be single. I don’t care. Anything that ends with you breaking-up with Costia will make me fucking ecstatic.”

              “You know she’ll be here soon, right? You have to be nicer to her, Anya,” Lexa said, knowing her words would be met with resistance.

              “I’ll be nicer to her when she treats you better,” Anya replied.

              “She doesn’t treat me poorly,” Lexa defended.

              Not wanting to discuss Costia, Anya stood and headed for the coffee maker. “Want to go surfing later?”

              “Sure, I’m supposed to meet up with Clarke at the beach anyway,” Lexa replied, glad for the change of topic.

              Anya finished getting the coffeemaker going before looking back at her sister. “You two really have been spending a lot of time together.”

              “Yeah, she’s really cool,” Lexa answered. “I enjoy her company.”

              “I’m sure Costia won’t approve,” Anya stated. “You should introduce them.”

              Lexa was about to reply but gave her attention to her phone when it buzzed in her hand. She smiled and began to reply to the message.

              “Ugh, is that her?” Anya asked.

              “Relax. I’m talking to Clarke,” Lexa replied as her smile widened and a giggle escaped her.

              Anya quirked a brow at the sound. “Did you just giggle?”

              Lexa turned her phone around and showed her sister a picture that Clarke had drawn and sent to her. It was her and Clarke holding their surfboards as little cartoon characters. “Isn’t it cute?” She asked before looking back at her phone. She saved the photo and typed another message to Clarke.    Anya grinned, knowing Costia really wasn’t going to like Clarke. “Yeah, adorable. Put creamer in my coffee for me? I’m going to go get ready.”

              “Sure,” Lexa said, not looking up from her phone as she laughed again at something Clarke had texted her.

 

 

              “Clarke,” Raven huffed as the blonde grinned at her phone as she typed out a message to Lexa. “You’re not listening.”

              “Sorry,” Clarke said, half-heartedly. “I’m talking to Lexa. She and Anya are on their way now.”

              “I know who you’re talking to. You’ve been texting her for like half an hour. When are we going to surf? It’s like Lexa’s your only friend now.”

              Clarke finally looked up from her phone. “Is someone jealous of my new friendship? It’s almost like how you and O are with your significant others.”

              Octavia looked guiltily at the blonde. “We said we were sorry. We just got caught up in our new relationships. We’ll be better.”

              “We will,” Raven jumped in. “Like tonight—just us and a night out at COL. Are you in?”

              “That actually sounds great,” Clarke said. “Lexa works tonight, too. I’m sure she’d love our company.”

              Raven grinned. “Just how much would she love your company?”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t even go there. We’re friends. She has a girlfriend. One who will be visiting for a few days starting tomorrow.”

              “I had no idea she had a girlfriend,” Octavia said, surprised. “How long have they been together?”

              “Two years,” Clarke replied. “They met in school. Her name is Costia. She’ll be moving here once she’s done with her senior year of college.”

              “Well aren’t you a Lexa fountain of knowledge,” Octavia stated. “It’s too bad that she has a girlfriend. Raven thought you two were having a thing.”

              “We _both_ thought you were having a thing,” Raven corrected.

              “Well you’re both wrong,” Clarke informed them.

              Raven narrowed her eyes curiously at the blonde. “If she didn’t have a girlfriend, would you want to hook-up with her?”

              “No, because we’re just friends,” Clarke answered. “I don’t want to sleep with every attractive person I come across.”  
              Octavia smirked. “So you’re attracted to her?”

              “Thinking someone is attractive and being attracted to them are two different things.” Clarke stood up from the sand. “I’m going to put my phone away and then I’m going in the water. Are you two going to join me or continue to analyze my relationship with Lexa?”

              “We’re coming,” Octavia answered.

              “And maybe you need to be, too,” Raven grinned. “It would make you less cranky.”

              “I’m not cranky and I don’t need to get laid,” Clarke assured her best friend before heading to her car with her phone. Just before she put the device away, it pinged in her hand and she looked at the text message she had just received from Lexa.

              _Lexa[9:25am]: Be there soon. Hope you’re ready for some competition._

_Clarke[9:25am]: Always. Just don’t be bitter when I conquer those waves._

_Lexa[9:26am]: I think you need a reminder on how good I am._

_Clarke[9:26am]: Actions speak louder than words. Putting my phone away and joining the others in the water. See you in a bit._

Clarke put her phone away, smiling to herself as she made her way back to her friends. Lexa had started off as the worse part of her summer and was quickly becoming the best part of it.

 

 

              Lexa was straddling her board while she watched Clarke pull off a smooth aerial. Once the blonde landed effortlessly, she laid down on her board and paddled over to Lexa. “So?” Clarke said, expectantly, as she straddled her board.

              “Solid seven,” Lexa answered, nonchalantly. “You did all right.”

              Clarke shook her head. “Whatever. I was amazing. You’re just jealous that you’re not the best at Polis Beach.”

              Lexa laughed. “Are you saying that you are? Why don’t you sign up for the competition, then?”

              Clarke shrugged. “I’ve just never thought about making surfing a profession. I’m an artist.”

              “You can be an artist and a surfer,” Lexa stated.

              Clarke shook her head. “I surf for fun. I wouldn’t want that to change. You, on the other hand, have a real passion for being in the water. You want to go pro, don’t you?”

              Lexa looked down at the water before meeting Clarke’s gaze. “I have to be realistic. I was lucky enough to get out of foster care without my life being a complete mess. Things have been going pretty well for me. I shouldn’t do anything drastic to throw things off balance.”

              “Want to know what I think?” Clarke asked.

              Lexa nodded, finding that she often did want to know what the blonde thought. “I do.” Clarke slipped off her board and into the water and Lexa frowned when the artist didn’t reemerge. “Clarke?” Lexa yelped in surprise when her board tilted to the side and she fell off.

              Clarke finally reemerged from under the water and laughed as Lexa glared at her. “I think you should relax and have fun.” She splashed water at the brunette. “Race you back to shore?”

              “Can you handle public embarrassment?” Lexa asked as she pushed herself back up onto her board.

              Clarke laughed as she got back onto her board as well. “Ready when you are.”

              The two began to paddle back to shore laughing as they each tried to shove the other off their board.

              Anya, Octavia and Raven were getting a group together for volleyball when they saw the two goofing off as they neared the shore. “Is it sad that I’m disappointed that Lexa already has a girlfriend?” Octavia asked. “Those two would be so cute together.”

              “Agreed, but I’m just glad they get along now.” Raven nudged Anya. “You never told me Lexa had a girlfriend.”

              “That’s because I don’t like wasting energy talking about Costia,” Anya replied.

              Octavia made a “yikes” face. “Not a fan?”

              “Not at all.”

              “Why not?” Raven asked, curiously.

              “I’ll let you see for yourself when you meet her,” Anya answered as Lexa and Clarke neared the shore. “You two up for a volleyball game?!” She yelled to them.

              Lexa beat Clarke to the shore and grinned smugly as the blonde grumbled. “Can’t!” Lexa called back as she headed over to her sister and friends. “I have to head home to clean up and get things ready for Costia’s arrival tomorrow.”

              “I’m up for a game,” Clarke said before looking back at Lexa. “Come over later. Aden should be home from his karate class and I know he’ll want to tell you all about it. We can even have a late lunch.”

              “Are we all invited or…?” Raven chimed in.

              “You know your invitations go without saying,” Clarke assured them before returning her attention to Lexa. “So I’ll see you later?”

              “Of course,” Lexa smiled. “Bye, guys,” she said to everyone else before heading off to her car.

 

 

 

              Lexa made her way to her apartment with her board tucked under her arm but stopped when she saw someone sitting just outside her door, texting on her phone. “Costia?”

              Costia glanced up and smiled at her girlfriend. “Hey, you.” She stood up and kissed Lexa. “Surprised?”

              “Very.” Lexa set her board down so that it was leaning against the wall and then went to pull the brunette in for a hug but Costia placed a hand on her chest.

              “You’re going to get me wet.”

              Lexa grinned. “Just from a hug? I’m good but I don’t think I’m that good.”

              Costia rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “Go shower and then you can show me just how good you are.”

              “I was going to organize the apartment a little better before you got here,” Lexa said as she began to open the door.

              Costia kissed Lexa on the cheek before entering the apartment. “That’s okay. Anya isn’t home is she?”

              “She’s still at the beach with our friends,” Lexa answered as she grabbed her surfboard and brought it into the apartment. She set it down by the front door for now and moved to Costia, who was looking around the apartment.

              “You and Anya are so dreary,” Costia stated. “You need to brighten this place up.”

              Lexa smiled. “Yeah, that’s what Clarke said. Actually, I’m going to her place a little later. I’d cancel but Aden had his first karate class today and I want to hear how it went. You can come and meet everyone.”

              “I’m fine with that. I can’t wait to meet everyone,” Costia said before gesturing to the surfboard. “Did you have fun?”

              Lexa looked over at her surfboard before looking back at her girlfriend. “I did. The waves were great today.”

              “I hope you don’t spend all your time surfing. Have you had any job interviews recently?”

              “I have,” Lexa replied, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. “I’m just waiting to hear back. I’ll go take that shower and be right out.” Lexa made her way into the bathroom and shot two quick texts to Clarke and Anya, respectively.

             

_Lexa[12:01pm]: Hey, Costia surprised me with an early visit. Is it cool if I bring her to your house?_

_Lexa[12:02pm]: Costia showed up early. Be nice when you see her._

After her shower, Lexa wrapped her towel around her frame and moved to check the messages on her phone.

 

              _Clarke[12:15pm]: That’s exciting! The more the merrier._

_Anya[12:20pm]: I’ll be nice if she doesn’t do anything to piss me off. Wait… everything she does pisses me off. Oh well._

Lexa sighed, knowing Anya would be difficult. This visit was important, though. She and Costia needed to work on their relationship. She wanted to try and get things back on track and Anya being Anya wouldn’t help matters any if she didn’t at least try to be civil with Costia.

              _Lexa[12:26pm]: Please, Anya. This is important._

_Anya[12:27pm]: Fine. I’m going to Clarke’s to shower and hangout so I’ll see you when you get here._

_Clarke[12:27pm]: I had fun today, by the way._

Lexa grinned as she replied.

              _Lexa[12:28pm]: Just today? You don’t usually have fun with me?_

_Clarke[12:29pm]: I definitely do. Today was just more fun. And our sort of almost deep conversation was pretty nice. We should do that again._

Lexa laughed lightly, thinking Clarke was being pretty adorable right now.

              _Lexa[12:30pm]: Yeah, we can do the sort of almost deep conversation thing again._

Lexa leaned against the sink and continued to text with Clarke until she remembered that Costia was waiting for her. She ended her conversation with Clarke and exited the bathroom, hoping that bringing Costia to the blonde’s house wouldn’t end in disaster. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Costia had been sitting in the basement of the Griffin home for an hour and she had come to a few conclusions. One was that she disliked Anya even more than she had the last time she saw her; another was that Lexa seemed different here than she did in school and her last was that her girlfriend seemed very cozy with a certain blonde in her group of new friends. She watched, unamused, as Lexa tried to teach Clarke how to properly throw a dart.  

              Lexa positioned Clarke’s hand to where it should be and released her hand so the blonde could throw the dart. When the dart hit the large wooden board that had been put up to avoid holes in the wall, Lexa shook her head. “Not everyone can be good at everything.”

              “Shut up,” Clarke mumbled as she went to pull several darts out of the wooden board. “I have many talents. This just isn’t one of them.”

              “It’s okay, Clarke,” Anya said as she took the darts from the blonde. “Lexa’s not perfect. For example, she never gets rid of things.” Anya moved a few feet back so she could throw a dart at the board. “I’m starting to think she’s a hoarder.”

              Lexa quirked a brow. “I’m not a hoarder. What are you even on about?”

              Anya glanced at Costia, who was sitting on the couch, before looking back at Lexa. “You hang on to unnecessary things.” She threw another dart and smiled when it hit the bullseye.

              Lexa rolled her eyes when she caught on to what her sister was saying. “Stop being an ass,” she whispered.

              “Just stating facts,” Anya replied before returning her attention to the dartboard.

              Octavia looked up from the text conversation she had been having and looked at her friends. “Lincoln, Bellamy, Miller, Monty and Harper are a go for COL tonight.”  
              “Call?” Costia repeated, curiously.

              “C.O.L.,” Lexa clarified. “City of Light, the bar I work at. Think you’ll feel like going out tonight? I work so I’ll be there for a few hours.”

              “Yeah, sure,” Costia replied. “It’ll be cool to see where you’re working until you find something better.”

              “You mean until she finds something you deem acceptable?” Anya commented.

              Costia rolled her eyes, done with Anya’s comments for the day. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

              “Nothing I haven’t said before,” Anya stated.

              Lexa sighed. “Cut it out,” she said to Anya before moving to go sit down beside Costia.

              Aden came barreling down the stairs breaking the awkward silence that would’ve surely befallen the group of friends. “Lexa,” he began. “Can you play a video game with me?” Aden pouted and stared at the brunette, who couldn’t help but laugh.

              “Of course, Aden. I’ll be right up.”  
              Aden then looked at Clarke. “Will you play with us, too?”

              “Yeah, buddy. I’ll be right there,” Clarke promised.

              Octavia looked at the boy in mock offense. “And what are we? Chopped liver?”

              Aden laughed and shook his head. “No. You can all play if you want.” He went over to Lexa and took her by the hand. “We’ll go get the game setup,” he said.

              Lexa stood up and looked at her girlfriend. “You can join us,” she said, not wanting Costia and Anya to bicker more. Costia left with Aden and Lexa, leaving the others in the basement to talk.

              “She’s not so bad,” Raven said. “I was expecting worse.”

              “Her bitchiness is subtle,” Anya stated. “I don’t understand why Lexa won’t leave her.”

              “Maybe she’s actually not so bad and you should give her another chance,” Octavia suggested.

              Anya scoffed. “That will never happen.”

             

 

              Jake walked into the living room as Aden turned on the game console. He spotted Costia, who he had yet to meet and Lexa smiled as she fully faced the man. “Jake,” she began. “This is Costia. Costia this is Jake.”

              Costia smiled and shook Jake’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’ve definitely heard a lot about you and your wife. You have a nice home.”

              “Thank you,” Jake replied. “Lexa helps us out a lot. We’re pretty busy people. Speaking of which, I have a conference call I need to get to. I just wanted to make sure Aden was doing okay.”

              “We’ve got him,” Lexa assured him. “Clarke and the others are in the basement. They’ll be up soon, too.”

              “We’re about to play video games,” Aden informed him.

              “That definitely sounds like more fun than what I’ll be having,” Jake said before looking at Lexa. “I spoke to a friend about a job for you. It’s entry level desk job stuff but you’d definitely be able to work your way up. We’ll talk about it soon.”

              “Jake, you know you don’t have to do that for me,” Lexa said.

              “You’re basically family, Lexa. Family takes care of family.” Jake left the living room to get to back to work.

              “That’s nice of him to try to find you a job,” Costia began. “I hope you take it seriously.”

              “I will but I don’t know if a desk job is something I want,” Lexa admitted.

              Costia frowned. “Lexa this is a good opportunity. You don’t want to be stuck working at a bar forever. You have to get serious about your future.”

              Lexa sighed. “I am serious about my future.”

              “Really? Because surfing and spending all your time hanging out doesn’t sound like you are.”

              “We’re not doing this now, Costia,” Lexa said with finality.

              “And it begins,” Anya said as she entered the living room, throwing a glare at Costia before moving to sit down on the couch.

              “I’m going to go get snacks,” Clarke said as she placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Help me?” Lexa nodded and left the living room with Clarke, leaving an irritated Costia behind. “Everything okay?” Clarke asked as they arrived in the kitchen.

              “Yeah, Costia’s just being adamant about me figuring out my future as soon as possible,” Lexa replied. “She just wants me to excel. I shouldn’t get too upset.”

              Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s upper arm and rubbed up and down in a soothing gesture. “You know I’m here to listen if you want to talk.”

              Lexa smiled. “I know. Thanks.”

              “You need a hug. Come on, bring it in.” Clarke held her arms open and Lexa smiled as she stepped into the embrace. “You’re still young. Your life doesn’t need to be all figured out just yet. I’m proud of you for making it this far. You’re a strong person, Lexa. I admire that about you.”

              “I admire you as well Clarke,” Lexa said as she allowed herself to continue finding comfort in the embrace.

              “There’s nothing to admire really,” Clarke said.

              “You’re incredibly talented and you go after what you want. You follow your dreams. I’m too afraid to do that.”

              Clarke pulled out of the hug and met Lexa’s gaze. “I get scared. Trust me. I don’t want to fail but I know I have family and friends who will support me and help me through anything. And you have that, too, Lexa. You and Anya.”

              “That means a lot. Thank you.”

              “You’re welcome,” Clarke smiled. “Remember— relax and have fun.”

              Costia entered the kitchen and noticed how close Lexa and Clarke were standing. “Everything okay?” She placed her hand on Lexa’s lower back as she stood beside her.

              “Yeah, we were just talking,” Lexa replied.

              Clarke grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and went back to the living room to give the two a chance to talk in private.

              “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Costia said. “I’m just trying to motivate you.”

              “Can you support me instead?” Lexa asked. “It’s not like I’m sitting around and not doing anything. I’m trying, Costia.”

              “I know. I’m sorry.” Costia kissed Lexa and lingered for a moment before pulling away. “I love you.”

              “I love you, too,” Lexa replied. “Let’s get back to the others.”             

              When the two reentered the living room, Aden patted the space beside him. “Lexa, will you sit with me?”

              Lexa noticed that Clarke was sitting on the other side of the empty space beside Aden, which left no room for Costia to sit with her. She looked at her girlfriend, who forced a smile. “Go ahead. I’ll sit here,” she sat down on the single chair and watched as Lexa sat down next to Aden and Clarke.

              Half an hour into watching the others play the racecar video game, it was Lexa and Clarke’s turn to play against each other and Costia watched as the two nudged each other and tried to slap the controller out of each other’s hands.

              “You’re cheating!” Clarke laughed as she moved her controller out of the way of Lexa’s hand.

              “Says the girl who wasn’t playing fair to begin with,” Lexa laughed.

              Clarke’s car crossed the finish line first and she grinned as she handed the controller over to Anya. “And I win.”

              “You got lucky,” Lexa informed her as she handed the controller to Octavia. “Let’s not forget who beat you in our surfboard race… in real life.”

              Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa and the brunette reached out to flick it with her finger causing Clarke to laugh. The two began to goof off, tickling each other and bantering while the others played the video game.

              Not enjoying the two’s close friendship or the video game, Costia reached for Lexa’s phone that was on the coffee table. She unlocked it with the passcode and began to browse around on the phone. She went to the photo gallery and saw that Lexa had pictures in separate folders. One labeled friends, one labeled random and another labeled Clarke. She went to the folder labeled Clarke and saw many selfies of the blonde. Apparently Clarke liked to take Lexa’s phone and take pictures of herself. Costia wouldn’t be upset if her girlfriend hadn’t made a folder for the selfies. She looked back at Lexa, who was currently immersed in a conversation with Clarke and her anger increased. She placed the phone down and got up, leaving the living room without a word.

              Lexa noticed her leaving and excused herself before going to check on her. “Hey,” she said as Costia entered the kitchen. “You okay?”

              Costia spun around and narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “Why do you have a folder in her gallery dedicated to Clarke?”

              Lexa laughed. “Because Clarke made it. She steals my phone and takes selfies. It’s cute.”

              “It’s cute?” Costia repeated. “Are you attracted to her? Do you want-,”

              “Okay, don’t even finish that sentence,” Lexa cut her off. “I don’t want to be with Clarke. I’m with you. I want to be with you.”  
              “Are you sure because you two were looking pretty cozy in the living room? You haven’t even acknowledged me in the last half an hour. You’ve been too wrapped up in her.”

              “She’s my best friend,” Lexa said, simply. “We’re close.”

              Costia let out a dry laugh. “Best friend? You didn’t even like her a few weeks ago.”

              “Things changed,” Lexa stated. “But she’s only a friend. You don’t need to be jealous. I’m sorry if I made you feel like there was something more going on. Can we not fight, please?”

              Costia let out a breath and visibly relaxed. “I’m sorry. She’s just really pretty and you seem to enjoy being around her. You’re even close with her family.”

              “I enjoy being around all of them. They’re all really good friends. I was close with the Griffins before I even knew Clarke. They’ve done a lot for me. You know that.”

              Costia ran a hand through her hair. “I know. I’m sorry. I just want to spend some time with you. Just you and me.”

              “After today my schedule will be clear for the rest of your visit,” Lexa assured her, not bothering to mention Costia had sprung a surprise visit on her a day early and she had prior engagements.

              “Okay,” Costia said. She leaned in to kiss Lexa and as the two made-out, they didn’t notice Clarke walking in to check on them.

              Clarke felt a weird ache in the pit of her stomach at the sight and stepped out of the kitchen quietly just as Anya was approaching her. “They’re not arguing again are they?”

              Clarke shook her head. “They’re not. They are preoccupied, though.”

              Anya rolled her eyes and entered the kitchen. “Okay, break it up. No one wants to see you two making-out.”

              Clarke returned to the living room without a word, recognizing her reaction at seeing Lexa kissing Costia for what it was—envy. Every one of her friends was seeing someone whether seriously or just a fling and now Lexa’s girlfriend was here and she was again the only single one. Maybe Raven and Octavia were right before and she needed to have a summer fling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lexa was working at the bar while everyone else was on the dance floor except her girlfriend who was sitting at the bar. She scanned the dancing bodies until her gaze fell on Clarke who was dancing with Monty and Harper.

              “So how do you like everyone?” Lexa asked as she wiped down the bar counter. It was a slow night at the club, which she was grateful for.

              “Everyone’s pretty cool,” Costia answered. “I’m surprised Anya found someone who can stand her.”

              “Hey,” Lexa chided. “You two really need to learn to get along.”

              “It’s her fault. She never has one nice thing to say about me. I don’t even get why she dislikes me so much.”  
              Lexa quickly went to serve someone before returning to her girlfriend. “She thinks you’re controlling.”

              Costia frowned. “Do _you_ think I’m controlling?”

              “I think you want the best for me and sometimes you’re… aggressive about your opinions,” Lexa replied, hoping she wouldn’t piss off the brunette.

              Costia opened her mouth to respond in defense mode but stayed silent as she thought about it. “Okay, you’re right.”

              Lexa reached for Costia’s hand and linked their fingers together. “You’ve helped me through so much, Cos. Through the stress of college and life over these past few years, I’ve always looked to you and you’ve always been there for me. I want to work on this,” she gestured between them. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

              Costia nodded. “I’m not either. I’ll do better. I promise.”

              Lexa smiled and released Costia’s hand to help the other bartender tend to the people who had just walked up to the bar. As she poured drinks, Lexa glanced up at the dancefloor and spotted Clarke dancing with someone she had never seen before. She watched as the blonde pushed her ass into the other blonde’s front and ignored the feeling it stirred in her. She returned her attention to the patrons of the bar but once she was done, she looked back at the dancefloor where Clarke was now kissing her dance partner.

              Costia turned her head to see what Lexa was looking at and spotted Clarke as well. “She works fast,” she commented.

              “Don’t,” Lexa said, disapprovingly. “You’re judging.”

              “She’s practically having sex on the dancefloor,” Costia remarked.

              “She’s just having fun,” Lexa said as she again tried to ignore how she was feeling over seeing Clarke being so close to someone. “Don’t be one of those people, Costia.”

              “And what type of person is that?” Costia asked.

              “The type that slut shames. Clarke’s a good person and if she wants to enjoy the company of someone, then there’s nothing wrong with that.”

              Costia quirked a brow at Lexa’s defensiveness when it came to Clarke. “You’re getting really upset about this.”  

              “She’s my friend. I get the same way when you talk about Anya,” Lexa pointed out.

              Costia held her hands up in mock surrender. “Fine.”

              Clarke arrived at the bar with a smile. “Hey, I’m heading out. I’ll see you later, okay?”

              Lexa once again ignored the feeling running through her at knowing Clarke was probably leaving with that blonde. “Okay. Have a goodnight, Clarke.”

              “Oh, it’ll definitely be a good night,” Clarke assured her with a wink.

              “What’s her name?” Lexa asked.

              “Niylah,” Clarke replied. “And her apartment isn’t too far from here. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

              “As soon as you’re home,” Lexa corrected.

              Clarke smiled. “As soon as I’m home,” she promised. She then looked at Costia. “Nice meeting you, Costia. Hopefully I’ll see you again before you head back home.”

              Costia forced a smile. “Yeah, hopefully.”  
              Clarke walked away from the bar, saying goodbye to the rest of her friends before slipping out of the bar with her soon to be one-night stand.

             

 

 

              “Lexa,” Clarke groaned as she came under Niylah’s ministrations, causing the blonde to move up the blonde’s body and quirk an eyebrow at her.

              “Did you just call me Lexa?” She asked, amused.

              “No,” Clarke breathed out.

              Niylah smirked. “You definitely did. How else would I know her name? Who is she?”

              Clarke blushed and covered her face with her arm. “That’s so embarrassing. I’m sorry.”

              “It’s fine,” Niylah assured her as she moved to rest beside the girl. “So is she an ex or something?”

              Clarke peeked out form her under arm. “My friend,” she admitted before once again covering her face. “I don’t even know why I said her name.”

              “Probably because you were thinking about her,” Niylah said. “Do you have a crush on her?”

              “No, she’s just a friend. Besides, she has a girlfriend and I’m not interested in dating anyone,” Clarke rushed out. “It was just a slip of the tongue.”  
              “Quite a slip of the tongue,” Niylah stated. “You like her.”

              “I don’t,” Clarke argued before rolling over to pick up her phone that was resting on her pile of clothes by the bed. “I better get going.”

              “Let me give you my number,” Niylah offered. “If you need more distraction from this friend of yours, I’ll be more than willing to help.”

              Clarke handed her phone over to the blonde so that she could input her number and tried to ignore the thoughts telling her that Niylah was right about her feelings for Lexa.

 

 

 

              Lexa slipped into bed after her shower around two that morning and Costia cuddled up to her, pushing a hand up the brunette’s shirt. Lexa felt a kiss on her neck and shifted away from her girlfriend. “I’m too tired,” she muttered.

              Costia sighed and pulled her hand from out of Lexa’s shirt. “Just trying my luck. Night, babe.”

              “Night,” Lexa said. It didn’t take Costia long to fall asleep but Lexa was still up staring at the ceiling wondering if Clarke would text her soon or tomorrow morning. She wanted to text the artist to check up on her but didn’t want to interrupt her if she was… predisposed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but the sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand caused her to quickly turn to pick it up. She smiled when she saw a text from Clarke and carefully slipped out of bed before making her way into the living room.

              Lexa plopped down onto the couch and opened the message.

 

_Clarke[3:02am]: Hey, I’m alive._

              Lexa typed several messages, unsure of how to respond before settling for a simple response.

_Lexa[3:04am]: Glad to hear that. Enjoy yourself?_

              Lexa regretted the question as soon as she asked it. She blushed lightly as she waited for Clarke to respond to her awkwardness.

_Clarke[3:04am]: I did. I think it’ll just be a one-time thing though. I’ve got her number so we’ll see. How’d the rest of your night go? I’m surprised you’re up. You weren’t waiting for my text were you?_

_Lexa[3:05am]: Not bad. Got home not too long ago._

_Lexa[3:06am]: And no, I just happened to be up._

_Clarke[3:06am]: Liar. You were totally waiting up for me. Look at you caring about my well-being._

_Lexa[3:06am]: Whatever._

              Lexa’s phone began to vibrate and she saw that it was Clarke calling. “Hi.”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Come to the beach with me.”

              “Right now?” Lexa asked. “Clarke, it’s three in the morning.”

              “I know but I’m not tired and I want the company,” Clarke explained. “I’m in a weird mood.”

              Lexa frowned. “Are you okay? Did that girl do something because I’ll-,”

              “Woah, hey. Relax,” Clarke chuckled. “I’m fine. Niylah didn’t do anything. I just want to sit at the beach and enjoy it while it’s quiet; unless you’re tired. You probably are. You don’t have to feel obligated to join me. I can go by myself. Forget I even br-,”

              “Clarke,” Lexa cut the rambling blonde off. “I’ll meet you at the beach.”

              “I may or may not be outside of your apartment.”

              “I’ll be right out.” Lexa ended the call and slipped into her shoes that were by the front door before making her way outside, not bothering to go back into her room for her hoodie.

              Once outside, Lexa made her way over to Clarke’s car and tapped on the passenger side window. Clarke unlocked the door and Lexa got inside. “Thanks for joining me,” Clarke said as she began to pull out of the parking space.

              “Are you sure you’re okay?” Lexa asked.

              Clarke smiled at the sincere concern of her friend. “I am. Stop worrying. How are you enjoying Costia’s visit so far?”

              Lexa sighed. “I think we’ve fought more than we’ve enjoyed each other’s presence. We keep saying we’ll work on things but seconds after there’s always an argument or disagreement of sorts. We’re just not working.”

              “I’m not one to be giving out advice on relationships but if that’s how you feel, maybe it’s time for a change,” Clarke suggested.

              Lexa ran a hand through her hair, a visible act of frustration. “I know. I just keep thinking things will go back to how they once were in the beginning, you know? I do love her. She’s a good person. I can’t tell you how many times she’s helped me out when I couldn’t afford the bare essentials during my freshman year. She even-,”

              “Wait,” Clarke stopped her. “Do you feel _obligated_ to stay with Costia?”

              Lexa looked guilty at being asked the question. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

              “Being with her when your heart’s really not in it _is_ hurting her,” Clarke pointed out. “It’s hurting both of you. Maybe you should end things and focus on yourself for a change. You should sign up for that surfing competition and see where that takes you.”

              Lexa thought about Clarke’s words. “You’re right. I need to end things.”

              “But are you going to?” Clarke glanced at Lexa before returning her attention to the road.

              “Tomorrow. I’ll do it tomorrow morning,” Lexa said, confidently. She let out a breath. “Costia’s going to be so pissed.”

              “It’ll be okay,” Clarke assured her. “It’ll suck in the beginning but it’s for the best.”

              The rest of the way to the beach, Lexa remained quiet as she thought about how badly things would go between her and Costia tomorrow. Once they reached the beach and went to go sit on the sand, Lexa regretted not bringing her hoodie.

              Clarke scooted closer to Lexa until their arms were touching. “We can sit in the car instead if you’re cold.”

              “I’m fine,” Lexa said. “This is good,” she said referring to their close proximity. “It’s beautiful out.”

              Clarke smiled. “It is.” She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. “If things go pretty bad tomorrow, you can come over and we can binge-watch Netflix.”

              Lexa smiled. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

 

             

 

              Lexa hadn’t gotten into the house until around four in the morning so at the feeling of the bed moving and hands tickling her sides, she mumbled grumpily and tried to turn away. Costia laughed at the action and moved to straddle Lexa. “Get up, Lex. I made you breakfast. Also, I wanted to talk about this.”

              Lexa opened her eyes and saw the flier for the surfing competition. “What about it?”

              “You should sign up for it,” Costia said.

              Lexa frowned. “Really? I thought you were adamant about me focusing on other things.”

              “I am but I realize that I’ve been hovering a lot and I’m backing off. I want us to work so obviously we’ll both need to make changes in order for that to happen. I never meant to stifle you. If you want to do this competition, then I will support you.” Costia leaned down and kissed Lexa. “Now come on, breakfast is getting cold. I even made a plate for Anya.”

              Lexa watched as Costia left the room, shocked by the sudden change in her. She sighed, deciding to hold off on her plans to end their relationship. She would wait to see how the rest of the visit went before making an ultimate decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Anya entered the living room where Lexa was sitting while Costia showered. The brunette was looking intently on her phone so Anya nudged her for her attention. “You looked stressed. What’s up?”

              “I can’t tell you,” Lexa mumbled as she continued to text Clarke on her phone about how she couldn’t go through with breaking-up with Costia.

              “What? Why not?” Anya asked as she plopped down beside her sister.

              “Because you’re an ass,” Lexa replied.

              “Oh, come on. I’ll be as nice as I possibly can,” Anya promised.

              Lexa was silent for a few seconds before speaking. “I was going to break-up with Costia today. I talked to Clarke about it last night but Costia was being so nice this morning so I couldn’t go through with it. You could’ve eaten her breakfast, by the way. She’s trying.”

              “Okay first of all, I’m not letting her poison me. Secondly, what the fuck, Lexa? If you want to end things, then do it. Her little good mood this morning means shit. I came home late last night and she was sitting in the living room waiting on you. She asked if I knew where you were. She probably assumed you were with Clarke, which you were. She realizes how close you two are and she probably feels threatened.” The bathroom door opened and Anya changed the topic. “So yeah, I’m going to the beach with the others. Are you coming? Just you; no killjoys allowed A.K.A your girlfriend.” Costia simply went into Lexa’s room without commenting. “If your heart isn’t in it Lexa, it’s time to move on.”

              “I’ll have my mind made up by Saturday,” Lexa replied. “But to answer your question, Costia and I are going to spend some time together so I won’t be at the beach today.”

              “Guess I’m heading out solo then. I’ll tell the others you said hi. Enjoy your day. Well, as much as you can with someone as draining as Costia.”

             

 

 

 

              “Her name?” Raven repeated as she sat in Clarke’s room with the Octavia. “That’s hilarious.”

              “It was embarrassing,” Clarke corrected. “Have either of you ever done something like that?”

              “I haven’t,” Raven said.

              “Neither have I,” Octavia said. “What did Niylah say?”

              “She was cool about it. We exchanged numbers but I don’t know if I’ll call her.”

              “Because you like Lexa?” Raven asked. “And don’t deny it because you totally do.”

              Clarke sighed. “I don’t know how this happened. I wasn’t expecting to have feelings for her. They just kind of… happened. And it’s not like I can pursue her. She was going to break-up with Costia today but she’s having second thoughts. And even if she was single, I’m going back to school after the summer and then everything’s up in the air. I can’t be in a relationship.”

              “Wait, backtrack,” Octavia said. “She was going to break-up with Costia?”

              “She’s not happy in that relationship but apparently Costia’s trying to do better because Lexa had a change of heart.”

              “And are you jealous about that or just a concerned friend?” Raven asked, curiously.

              “A little of both,” Clarke admitted. “Lexa’s only with Costia because Costia apparently did a lot for her and she feels obligated to stay. Honestly, I think there’s more to it than that. Lexa spent most of her life in foster care. Outside of Anya, I think Costia was the only other person to genuinely care about her so maybe she just doesn’t want to let that go.”

              “ _We_ genuinely care about her,” Octavia pointed out. “Maybe if she knows that, she’ll be less stupid when it comes to Costia.”  
              “Don’t call her stupid,” Clarke frowned.

              “I just meant that her behavior when it comes to Costia is stupid. Not her,” Octavia clarified.

              Aden entered the living room and sat down on the couch next to Clarke. “Can Lexa come over?”

              “Not today, buddy,” Clarke replied. “She’s with her friend.”

              “Costia?” Aden asked.

              “That’s right. We’ll get to spend time with her once Costia goes back home. Lexa just wants to see as much of her as possible since they live so far apart.”  
              “I guess her friend can come over too,” Aden tried again, really wanting the brunette to spend time with him.

              “Sorry, Aden,” Clarke began. “She’s too busy. Maybe we can do something together instead.”

              “Okay,” Aden said, perking up a bit. “I’ll go get the Legos out. Bye, Raven. Bye, Octavia.”

              “Bye, little dude,” Raven said as the boy rushed out of the living room. “I guess we’ll see you later. Try not to mope too much.”

              “I’m not moping,” Clarke replied. “I’m processing my feelings.”

              “We’ll be over again later,” Octavia said before looking at Raven. “We better go meet your not-girlfriend at the beach.”

              “So what’s going on there?” Clarke asked Raven.

              “We’re just not putting a label on things, I guess,” Raven shrugged. “We haven’t really talked about it. We’re just enjoying ourselves. We’re keeping things simple.”

              “Sounds nice,” Clarke replied. “You guys go have fun. I’ll see you later.”

              After her friends left, Clarke made her way upstairs to Aden’s room, where she found her brother sitting on the floor with Legos poured out all over the floor.              

              Aden smiled up at her as she entered the room. “Can we build another castle?”

              “Whatever you want,” Clarke said as she sat down next to her brother.

 

 

 

              Lexa was walking around the mall, hand-in-hand with Costia, surprised that they hadn’t gotten into an argument or bickered over anything. The day was going pretty decently and things were feeling like they had in the beginning of their relationship. She did feel guilty, though, because despite having a decent time with Costia, she couldn’t help but wonder what Clarke was up to and wishing the two were hanging out instead.

              “I think I’m all mall-ed out,” Costia said, breaking Lexa from her thoughts.

              Lexa spotted a toy store and smiled as she thought about Aden. “Let’s just go in here real quick. I might see something for Aden.”

              “I’m sure he doesn’t need anything,” Costia commented. “His parents are wealthy and he has a sister.”

              Lexa released Costia’s hand as she entered the store. “He’s big on Legos,” Lexa stated as she ignored Costia’s words.

              “You should be saving your money, Lexa,” Costia continued.

              Lexa spotted a Lego Creator for a beach hut and picked it up. Aden would probably be able to do it on his own but she figured it would still be something fun for them to do together after Costia returned home.

              “Are you even listening to me?” Costia asked with a huff.

              “I heard you,” Lexa assured her. “I’m choosing not to respond because we’ve been having a decent time without fighting.”

              Costia deflated at that. “You’re right. Sorry. It’s your money. You can do whatever you want with it. I just think spending it on a kid who probably has everything already is a waste.”  
              “Noted,” Lexa said, simply, as she moved to the register to pay.

              After paying, the two headed to a café for lunch and while Lexa was waiting for Costia to return from the bathroom, she received a text message.

 

_Clarke[12:03pm]: Will you be preoccupied with Costia until she leaves?_

_Lexa[12:03pm]: Why? Do you miss me?_

_Clarke[12:04pm]: No, Aden does. I’m glad for the break._

_Lexa[12:04pm]: Says the girl who called me at 3 in the morning to hangout._

_Clarke[12:04pm]: Shut up. I was obviously bored and not in my right mind._

_Lexa[12:05pm]: You enjoy my company. Admit it. You’re totally missing me right now and it’s only been less than ten hours since we last spoke._

_Clarke[12:05pm]: Okay, I admit it. I miss your presence. Your fault for always being around. I’m spoiled._

_Clarke[12:05pm]: So is Aden, by the way. He’s mopey because he wanted you to come over. He doesn’t like sharing you with your girlfriend._

_Lexa[12:06p]: Maybe I can stop over with Costia for a bit?_

_Clarke[12:06]: It’s okay. I’m keeping him as entertained as I can. We’ll talk again later._

Lexa couldn’t shake the disappointment at Clarke turning down her offer to stop by. As she thought more about the blonde, she realized that she would actually rather be spending time with Clarke than Costia. Lexa’s eyes widened suddenly in realization. Did she have feelings for Clarke? She had never really thought about her in that way. And even if she did like her, it wasn’t like she stood a chance. Clarke was way out of her league.

              “Sorry,” Costia said as she arrived back at the table. “The line for the bathroom was ridiculous.”

              Lexa forced a smile. “It’s okay. Let’s get out of here. Anya’s probably still out so we’ll have the place to ourselves.” Whatever feelings she had for Clarke, she needed to get them out of her system.

 

 

 

              Anya entered her apartment around eleven that night and found Lexa lying on the couch watching TV. “Hey.”

              “You’ve been gone all day,” Lexa stated.

              “I didn’t want to be around if your jerk girlfriend was going to be,” Anya replied. “Where is she anyway?”

              “Sleeping. Were you with Clarke at all? I texted her two hours ago and she never replied.”

              “Clarke’s with her fuck buddy.” Anya pushed Lexa’s legs off the chair so she could sit down. “They met up at COL, hung out for a bit and left from there.”

              “Oh,” Lexa replied, dully.

              Anya looked at her sister with concern. “Hey, are you okay?”

              “Yeah,” Lexa replied, trying to sound a little more upbeat. “Just tired.”

              “Are you sure that’s all it is?” Anya asked.

              “I’ve been afraid of change but I think it’s time for one,” Lexa explained. “I love Costia but I’m not in love with her anymore. I haven’t been for a while. I can’t even enjoy sex with her anymore because it doesn’t feel right. I think… I think I have feelings for Clarke. I can’t stop thinking about her, Anya.              

              “Now her I approve of,” Anya said.

              “I don’t know how to do any of this,” Lexa admitted. “I don’t want to hurt anyone and I don’t know if I should even tell Clarke how I feel. We have a nice friendship going and I don’t want to mess that up.”

              Anya scooted closer to Lexa and put an arm around her shoulders. “For once, Lexa, I think you should do what will make you happy. Don’t think about anything else. Don’t stay in a relationship because you’re afraid of hurting someone’s feelings. That’s not good for you or Costia. I don’t like Costia but even she deserves the decency of you being honest with her.”

              Lexa rested her head on Anya’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow. I won’t put it off anymore.”

             

 

 

              The next morning, Clarke was sleeping when she felt Aden launch himself onto her bed. “Clarke, wake up! Can we go surfing?”

              “Not today, Aden,” Clarke said, tiredly. She hadn’t gotten home until late after her night with Niylah and she was still thrown by her feelings for Lexa. She just wanted to sleep in. “We’ll do something later, though, I promise.”

              Aden frowned. “But we didn’t go yesterday either. I need to practice.”

              “Tomorrow, buddy,” Clarke said.

              Aden got down from the bed and reached for Clarke’s cell phone. He saw it needed her thumbprint so he reached for her hand and placed it on the phone.

              “What are you doing?” Clarke asked with her eyes still closed.

              “I need to borrow your phone,” Aden answered as he scrolled through Clarke’s contacts for Lexa’s name. Once he found it, he called the brunette and waited for her to answer. When she didn’t pick up, Aden sighed and set the phone back down before going to his own room. He sat on his bed for a few minutes before perking up at an idea that struck him. Aden made his way downstairs and grabbed his surfboard from the garage before heading to the pool in the backyard.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Clarke tossed and turned in bed for a few minutes, sighing when she realized she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. She reluctantly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, she was about to make her way to Aden’s room when her phone rang. She quickly picked it up from the nightstand hoping to see Lexa’s name but was only mildly disappointed to see that it was Raven. “Hey,” she answered lamely.

              “Whoa, contain that enthusiasm, Griffin,” Raven said, sarcastically.

              “Sorry,” Clarke sighed. “I was hoping it was Lexa calling.”

              “Figure your feelings out yet?” Raven asked.

              “Not really. I’ve been too busy trying to find ways not to think about them,” Clarke admitted. “Anyway, she has a girlfriend who she obviously doesn’t want to leave so even if I was considering being in a relationship, she’s not available. Anyway, I’m being a lame sister so I better go find Aden. You and O can come over if you want.”

              “We’ll be over in like ten minutes,” Raven said before ending the call.

              Clarke shoved her phone in her back pocket and made her way to Aden’s room door and knocked on it. When she didn’t get a response, she pushed the door open and looked around. “Aden?”

              When she didn’t see her brother anywhere in the room, she went downstairs. “Aden, I was thinking we could go get breakfast with Raven and Octavia.” When she was met with silence, she frowned and made her way into the kitchen where she found the backdoor cracked open. Clarke stepped outside and her eyes widened when she saw Aden floating in the pool facedown.  

             

 

 

              Lexa was sitting in the living room lost in her thoughts when she felt a dip in the couch beside her. “Morning,” Costia greeted her. “What do you want to do today? I was thinking we could go to a bookstore. I haven’t read a good book in a while.”

              “We need to talk,” Lexa said, knowing she had to get this over with.

              Costia furrowed her brows as she looked at Lexa. “What about?”

              Lexa met Costia’s gaze. “I’m not happy.”

              Costia scooted closer to Lexa and placed a hand on her knee. “Are you upset about not being able to find a stable career? Have you spoken to Mr. Griffin about that job he wanted to talk to you about?”

              “It’s not about work,” Lexa said, hating how much harder this was for her than she thought it would be. She really didn’t want to hurt Costia. “It’s us. This relationship isn’t working, Costia.”

              Costia was silent for a moment before removing her hand from Lexa’s knee. “It’s Clarke, isn’t it? I knew you were into her. Did you cheat on me?”

              “I’ve never cheated on you,” Lexa assured her. “And this has nothing to do with Clarke. I’ve felt like this for months now. All we do is argue. We don’t get along.”

              “But we’re working on things,” Costia stated. “We just talked about this. You’re not giving us a chance.”

              Lexa sighed. “I’ve given us so many chances, Costia.”

              “We can make this work,” Costia said, desperately. “Are you not even willing to try?”

              Lexa’s phone rang from beside her on the couch and she glanced at it, seeing Clarke’s name. She let it go to voicemail and looked back at Costia. “I have tried. I’m tired of forcing this to work. I care about you, Costia, but we’re not it for each other. We both deserve people who love us for the way we are.”

              Costia narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “And you’re telling me Clarke has nothing to do with how you’re feeling? Did she tell you to breakup with me?”

              “Costia, stop. This isn’t about Clarke.”

              “You didn’t start feeling this way until she entered the picture,” Costia continued.

              Lexa’s cell phone began to ring again and she saw that it was Clarke calling again. She picked up the phone causing Costia to scoff. “Seriously?”

              “Clarke, now’s not a good time,” Lexa began. “I can…. wait, slow down. What happened?” Lexa stood up quickly from the couch. “Is he okay?” She made her way to her bedroom and slipped her shoes on. “I’ll be right there… no, it’s okay. I want to be there. I’ll see you soon.” Lexa grabbed her keys from her dresser along with the bag with the Lego set she had got Aden. As she left the room, she found Costia pacing the living room. “I have to go.”

              Costia laughed dryly. “Of course you do. That was Clarke, right?”

              “Her brother got hurt and is in the hospital,” Lexa explained as calmly as she could. “I’m sorry. I just need to go be there for her. For both of them.”

               “We’re not done here,” Costia stated, impatiently. “The sooner you stop chasing after this family who probably only sees you as a charity case, the better. And do you really think you can keep up with someone like Clarke? Look at this shitty apartment you live in, Lexa. Clarke doesn’t want you.”

              Lexa clenched her jaw and let out a deep breath before speaking. “You’re welcome to stay until your flight tomorrow. I’ll still take you to the airport but if you’d rather take a taxi, I’ll pay for it. I need to get to the hospital right now.” Lexa turned and headed for the door but paused once her hand was on the knob. She looked back at Costia, who now had tears streaming down her face. “We both could’ve done better in this relationship. My heart hasn’t been in it for some time and I should’ve told you sooner. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” Lexa slipped out of the apartment and quickly made her way to her jeep.

              Clarke was sitting in the waiting room with Octavia, Raven and her father, who had been out with friends when he got the call about Aden. She was bouncing her leg up and down impatiently as she waited for her mother to come give them more information.

              “He’s going to be fine,” Jake said to Clarke. “He just needed stitches and is getting a CT scan.”

              Clarke couldn’t relax or find any comfort in her father’s words. She had successfully performed CPR and gotten Aden to the hospital quickly with Raven and Octavia joining her but he hadn’t woken up the entire time and that had left her scared beyond belief. She couldn’t shake the feeling now even though she knew he was okay. “I’m going to step outside. You’ll come get me when we can see him?”

              “Actually, let me go out there with you,” Jake said. “I want to talk to you for a moment.” Clarke nodded and walked with her father outside, expecting to hear how disappointed he was with her but instead, she was pulled into a tight embrace. “He’s okay, Clarke. I know you’re going to feel guilty about this no matter what anyone says but just know that no one blames you. You got to him in time, you saved him and he’s okay.” Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her shoulder before heading back into the hospital.

              Clarke let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall of the hospital as she tried to get herself together.

              “Clarke.”

              Clarke looked up at the sound of her name and saw Lexa approaching her. “Is he still okay?”

              Clarke nodded. “He’s getting a CT scan,” she said, softly. “I haven’t seen him yet. We should be able to soon, though.”

              Lexa placed the bag down with Aden’s present as Clarke looked down at the ground. “Hey,” she bent down to catch Clarke’s gaze. “Come here.”

              Clarke pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around Lexa, burying her face into the crook of the brunette’s neck. “If I had even been a minute later in getting to him.”

              “He’s okay,” Lexa said as she hugged Clarke back.

              “I should’ve just gotten up when he came into my room. He even tried to call you so you could take him instead. He just wanted to surf but I was too caught up in myself.”

              “He called me? I-,”

              “Please don’t blame yourself,” Clarke cut her off. “You couldn’t have known this would happen.”

              “And neither could you,” Lexa said. “You shouldn’t be blaming yourself either.”

              Abby stepped out of the building and smiled when she saw the two girls. “Hi, Lexa. Thanks for coming.”

              “Of course. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now.”

              Abby smiled at the brunette before looking at her daughter. “Aden’s up and he’s asking for you. He’s worried that you’re upset with him.”

              “He’s okay, right?” Clarke asked. “Did the scans show anything?”

              “He’s perfectly fine,” Abby assured her.

              Clarke rushed into the hospital and Lexa picked up the bag with Aden’s toy before following Abby inside as well. When she entered the room Aden was in, she heard him apologizing to Clarke for trying to surf in the pool.

              “Are you mad at me?” Aden asked.

              Clarke hugged her brother gently and kissed his cheek. “No. You just really scared me. You can’t ever do anything like that again, okay?”

              “I won’t,” Aden promised. “Can we go home now?”

              “Sorry, buddy,” Abby replied. “I want to keep you here overnight.” Aden began to pout and Abby shook her head. “That’s not going to work, sweetheart.”

              Aden turned his pouty face to his father who laughed lightly. “Your mother’s word is law,” he stated. “Sorry, buddy.”  
              “Hey, look.” Lexa pulled the Lego Creator set out of the bag and showed Aden. “I got this for you. You can work on it when you get home.”

              Aden’s eyes widened as he grabbed for the box. “Thank you, Lexa!” He turned the box around and showed everyone. “It’s a beach,” he said, excitedly. “Clarke, we can do this tomorrow, right?”

              “Whatever you want,” Clarke said.

              Aden looked at Lexa. “Will you come over tomorrow?”

              “I sure will,” Lexa promised.

              Aden then looked at Raven and Octavia. “And will you two play video games with me tomorrow?”

              “Only if you don’t mind losing,” Raven grinned.

              Octavia shook her head at her friend. “You’ve got to let him win sometimes.”

              “I teach him how to lose with grace,” Raven pointed out. “It’s a life lesson.”

              Octavia looked back at Aden. “We’ll be over but maybe don’t let Raven play with us.”  
              “Hey,” Raven protested, lightly.

              Anya entered the hospital room and knocked lightly on the door to gain everyone’s attention. “Hey, sorry. I would’ve been here sooner but I was at work and didn’t get my messages.”

              “Anya, look!” Aden said as he pointed to the bandage over his forehead. “I’m going to have a cool scar.”

              “Yeah? I’m sure everyone would appreciate it if you kept your scars to a minimum.” Anya went over and gently ruffled the boy’s hair.

              Everyone voiced their agreement and as Aden started talking to Anya about the “super cool Lego set” he got, Clarke moved to stand by Lexa. “Thanks again for coming. If you need to get back to Costia, Aden’s got enough attention that he might not get too bummed out about it.”

              “I’m good right here.”

              Clarke smiled and reached for Lexa’s hand, squeezing it gently in a silent thank you, but instead of releasing her hand, she laced their fingers together and listened as Aden began to talk about anything and everything that popped into his head.

 

 

 

              Lexa entered her apartment with Anya later that afternoon just as Costia was walking out of Lexa’s room with her duffel bag. Anya remained silent, not even throwing out a sarcastic comment like she so badly wanted to. She headed into her room, leaving the exes to talk.

              “You’re leaving?” Lexa asked as she gestured to the duffel bag.

              Costia nodded. “I was able to get my flight changed. My cab should be here soon.”

              “Let me at least pay for it.” Lexa moved to go to her room but Costia caught her by the wrist.

              “It’s okay,” Costia said, gently. “How is Clarke’s brother?”

              “He’s fine,” Lexa replied. “He just needed some stitches. He’s going to spend the night at the hospital, though. I’ll probably go back later.”

              “I’m glad. I’m sorry about before. I was harsh. I was just jealous that you seem to connect with that family—with Clarke—more than me now. I miss being important to you.”

              Lexa opened her mouth to say something but Costia held her hand up. “You’re right. We don’t work anymore and it’s time to move on.” Costia leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek before leaving the apartment.

              Lexa let out a breath, glad that hadn’t been another argument. She locked the front door and kicked off her shoes before making her way to Anya’s room. She laid down in her sister’s bed and looked over at her. “She’s gone.”

              “How do you feel?” Anya asked as she set her phone down to give Lexa her full attention.

              “Bad,” Lexa replied. “Free.”

              “Well I, for one, am relieved,” Anya stated. “I couldn’t take much more of her. So what are you going to do now? You’re single; Clarke’s single…”

              “I don’t know,” Lexa sighed. “I should probably wait things out. I’m fresh out of a relationship. I don’t want her to feel like a rebound. I don’t even know if she’d be interested. I can’t even afford to take her anywhere nice and she’s probably used to nice places, right?”

              “Don’t be an idiot. She likes you,” Anya said. “I notice these things. But you’re right, waiting is probably a good idea.” Lexa felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her back pocket, smiling when she saw that it was a text from Clarke. “Oh geez, you’ve already got it bad.”

              “Shut up,” Lexa said as she read Clarke’s text.

 

_Clarke[1:02pm]: Aden wants to know if you’ll come over for dinner tomorrow._

_Lexa[1:02pm]: Absolutely. How is he feeling?_

_Clarke[1:02pm]: He’s great. As if nothing ever happened. He’s taking a nap right now. Thanks again for being there for him._

_Lexa[1:03pm]: That’s good. And you don’t have to keep thanking me. I wanted to be there. And how are you feeling?_

_Clarke[1:03pm]: I’m still a bit overwhelmed by the day’s events. My mom’s kicking us out of the hospital so I’m going to head home and probably take a nap myself._

_Lexa[1:03]: Do you want me to come over?_

_Clarke[1:04pm]: So you can watch me sleep?_

              Lexa blushed as she quickly tried to make herself sound like less of a creep.

_Lexa[1:04pm]: I just thought you wouldn’t want to be alone but Raven and Octavia are probably going to be with you, right?_

_Clarke[1:05pm]: Come over, Lexa. I’ll see you when you get here._

             

 

 

              “Is Costia okay with you being here?” Clarke asked as she laid beside Lexa. “I know this is her last day here and I’ve already taken up your morning.”

              “She left today,” Lexa answered. “We broke-up. I ended things just before you called me.”

              “Oh.” Clarke pushed herself up so that she was resting on her elbows and looked at Lexa with concern. “Are you okay?”

              “I am. I’m glad I finally ended things. I’m going to go signup for the competition tomorrow.”

              “Last day to sign up was yesterday,” Clarke told her.

              Lexa looked defeated. “I guess I lost track of time,” she said, sadly.

              Clarke reached over to pull something out of the drawer of her nightstand. “Here.” She handed Lexa a ticket.

              Lexa took it and as she read the ticket, her eyes widened. “You signed me up?”

              “The other day,” Clarke admitted. “Octavia had gone to finally signup and well, I figured I’d add your name to the list. If you didn’t end up participating, then whatever but if you did, then it was already taken care of.”

              “You’re an angel,” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke in awe.

              Clarke let out a light laugh. “Far from it, but thanks. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t miss the opportunity. I’m sure Anya would’ve told you if she remembered but Raven said she signed up when the competition was first announced so she probably wasn’t paying attention to that.”

              “Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa said as she looked at the ticket again. “This was really amazing of you.”

              “No problem,” Clarke said. “Newfound singleness, all signed up for the competition—what’s next?”

              “Training,” Lexa answered. “Lots and lots of training. Want to be my training buddy?”

              “I volunteer Octavia for that,” Clarke said. “But I’ll be around for moral support.”

              Lexa laughed. “Okay, that sounds perfect.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Clarke was surfing with her friends while Lexa, Octavia and Anya were on the sand, training for the competition. Clarke pulled off an aerial, landing back down onto the wave with ease and earning herself cheers from her friends.

              “I can’t believe you don’t want to join the surf competition,” Bellamy said as he sat on his board. “You’d own these waves.”

              Clarke paddled in closer so that her board was adjacent to Bellamy’s. “I’m an artist, Bell. Surfing is my stress free hobby and I want to keep it that way.”

              “I completely understand,” Bellamy said. “So how’s Aden? Is he feeling okay?”

              “He just needs to rest,” Clarke replied. “I’m going to head back home in a bit to check on him. He loves that action figure you got him. He said he’s going to let it stay at the beach hut once we’re done putting together the Legos that Lexa got for him.”

              Bellamy grinned. “Speaking of Lexa,” he began. “O says that you like her. What’s going on there?” Clarke shrugged causing Bellamy to laugh. “And what does that shrug mean?”

              “We’re friends,” Clarke replied.

              Raven paddled over to the two and straddled her board. “What are we talking about?”

              “Lexa,” Bellamy answered.

              Raven smirked. “Thinking about making a move?” She asked Clarke.

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “You know I’m not. We’ve talked about this and my stance hasn’t changed.”

              Raven sighed. “You’re no fun. Are you still talking to Niylah?”

              “That ship has sailed,” Clarke replied. “The hooking-up thing just wasn’t working for me.”

              “Yeah, because you’re not banging the right person,” Raven said, bluntly. “I bet if you were hooking-up with Lexa, you’d be plenty satisfied.”  
              “Anyway, I’m all surfed out,” Clarke said, ignoring Raven’s words. “I should probably head home to keep Aden company. I’ll text you later.”

              “Fine,” Raven sighed. “We’ll broach this topic again soon.”

              Once back on the shore, Clarke tucked her board under her arm and made her over to where Lexa was working out with a Bosu ball. The Bosu ball was on the sand and Lexa had both her feet planted on it while she did squats.

              “You weren’t kidding about training. You’ve been at it for two hours,” Clarke stated as she watched Lexa. She willed her eyes not to trail down to the brunette’s toned stomach.

              “I should’ve started sooner so I’m just making up for it,” Lexa replied before stepping off the ball. Octavia, who had been sitting beside Anya, got up and got onto it. “But I am tired now.” Lexa began to stretch. “Are you heading back out?” She nodded towards the water.

              Clarke shook her head. “I’m going to go home and spend time with Aden. You’re still coming over for dinner tonight, right?”

              “Definitely,” Lexa replied. “Should I bring anything?”

              “Just yourself and feel free to come by earlier if you want.” Clarke then looked at Octavia. “Later, O.”

              “Bye, Clarke. We’ll talk later.”

              Clarke then looked down at Anya. “Bye, Anya. You know you can come over, too.”

              “Hey, why does she get an invite and I don’t?” Octavia asked.

              “Because I know you have plans with Lincoln tonight and Raven has plans with her mom and Sinclair so Anya might want to join us.”

              “I would but I also have plans with Raven’s mom and Sinclair,” Anya answered, nonchalantly.

              Everyone froze and looked at the older girl. “I’m sorry, what?” Octavia blurted out in complete shock. “You’re meeting her mom and Sinclair?”

              Anya shrugged. “Her mom saw us kissing goodbye the other day and wants to meet me. It’s whatever.”

              “That’s some official stuff you two have got going on,” Lexa said, amused.

              “Yeah, I guess it is,” Anya agreed, still not seeing what the big deal was.

              Clarke smiled. “Well, I hope you have a good time. I’m sure Victoria and Sinclair will like you. You’re a major upgrade from her ex.”

              “Finn, right?” Anya asked. “I’ve heard a few things about him. He was great until he wasn’t.”

              “More like we thought he was great until we realized what a complete ass he really was,” Octavia corrected. “So yeah, like Clarke said, you’re a major improvement.”  

              Anya smiled. “I’m glad,” she then looked to Lexa. “I hope your next girlfriend is an improvement as well. You need to go for someone more mellow. Like an artsy type.”

              Lexa’s gaze automatically fell on Clarke but she quickly looked back at Anya, knowing what her sister was doing. “I’m enjoying the single life right now so we won’t have to worry about a new girlfriend anytime soon.”

              “It’s okay, Lexa,” Clarke said. “We’ll be single together. I’ll catch you guys later,” she said before heading off towards her car. Anya grinned as Lexa gave her a “what the hell” look but said nothing because Octavia was still with them.

              Lexa was tempted to end her training and go spend time with Clarke but didn’t want to seem too eager for her company. She would just pass time surfing before heading back to the apartment to wait for a reasonable time to go to Clarke’s.  

 

 

 

              Abby entered the kitchen and frowned when she saw Aden sitting at the table eating a sandwich. “Hey, aren’t you about to have dinner with Clarke and Lexa? You’re going to ruin your appetite.”

              “Too late,” Aden said through a mouthful of PB&J. “This is my second one. I’m really tired so I think I’m going to sleep when I’m done. Clarke and Lexa will just have to eat dinner together.”

              Abby eyed her son suspiciously. “They don’t have to eat alone. I’ll join them.”

              Aden’s eyes widened as he looked at his mother. “No, you can’t. It has to be just them. It can’t be a date if you’re there.”

              Abby laughed. “A date? Aden are you trying to get Clarke and Lexa to be girlfriends?”

              “Yes, they make each other smile a lot,” he explained. “And when they get married, Lexa will be my sister so that’s super cool, right?”

              Abby reached out and ran her hand over her son’s hair. “You’re too adorable. Clarke and Lexa are just friends, Aden.”

              “But they’re best friends and they watch movies together,” Aden pointed out. “If they have dinner together then they’re closer to being married like you and daddy.”

              Jake entered the kitchen and bent down to kiss Aden on the head. “Hey, buddy. How’s your head?”

              “It only hurts a little,” Aden answered.

              The doorbell rang and Aden got up quickly. “That’s Lexa!” He said, happily before rushing out of the kitchen.

              Abby smiled as she looked up at her husband. “He wants Lexa to be Clarke’s girlfriend. He’s trying to set them up.”

              Jake laughed as he sat down next to his wife. “That’s actually not a bad idea. She’d be the best person Clarke has ever dated.”

              “That’s true but we should talk to Aden about meddling,” Abby stated.

              “Okay, but tomorrow,” Jake said. “Right now we need to head over to CeCe’s before we’re late for dinner.”

              The two made their way to the front door and saw Lexa squatting down to Aden’s level as he spoke to her enthusiastically.

              “Hey, Lexa,” Abby greeted the brunette.

              Lexa stood and smiled at the woman. “Hi Abby. Jake,” she greeted them.

              “We heard you’re going to be in the competition,” Jake said. “I’m glad you decided to sign up.”

              “Actually, I owe Clarke,” Lexa admitted. “She signed me up. I would’ve missed the cutoff date otherwise.”

              “That’s Clarke for you,” Abby said, proudly.

              “Yeah, better than all of us,” Jake added.

              “We have to get going,” Abby said. “Lexa, Clarke’s upstairs in her painting zone or whatever she calls it.”  
              “Artistic zone,” Aden corrected.

              Abby bent down to kiss Aden on his forehead. “Artistic zone. Thank you, sweetie. Have Clarke call me if your head starts to bother you, okay?”

              “Okay.”

              Abby then looked to Lexa. “You should come over for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll make your favorite.”

              Lexa smiled. “My omelet?”

              “Your omelet,” Abby confirmed. “And tell Anya she should join us.”

              “Yes, ma’am,” Lexa replied.

              Once the two left, Lexa looked down at Aden. “I’m going to go get your sister. I’ll be right back, okay?”

              “Okay, I’ll just watch TV.”

              Lexa went upstairs and tapped lightly on Clarke’s door and when she didn’t get a response, she pushed the door opened slowly. Clarke was sitting at an easel in the corner of her huge room with earphones in. “Hey, Clarke,” Lexa called out as she remained in the doorway. When it was obvious the blonde didn’t hear her, Lexa stepped into the room and tapped Clarke on the shoulder, startling the artist causing her to swipe her brush in a way she didn’t mean to. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Lexa said, guiltily as Clarke pulled out her earphones. “I didn’t mean to startle you. You probably worked so hard on that and I just messed it up.”

              Clarke shook her head. “I can totally fix this. It’s okay.”

              “You’re just saying that to be nice.”

              Clarke glanced at Lexa and smiled as she looked back at the canvas. “Watch.”  
              Lexa watched as Clarke turned the error in her painting into something relevant to what she had going on already. The brunette was in awe of Clarke’s talent and creativity.

              “See?” Clarke said as she placed her paintbrush down. “Nothing to worry about.”

              “You do amazing work,” Lexa said as she continued to look at the painting Clarke had been doing of the beach. “It’s so detailed. She pointed to the waves Clarke had drawn, careful not to come in contact with the wet paint. “This is so accurate. Truly amazing, Clarke.”  
              Clarke blushed lightly at the compliment. “Thank you. I still have a ways to go with it.” Clarke got up from her stool and realized that she had paint on her shirt. “Damn,” she muttered. “You’d think I’d learn not to wear my decent shirts.” She pulled the top off and Lexa’s gaze immediately fell to Clarke’s chest but she didn’t look for long before sheepishly looking elsewhere in the room. Clarke usually wore a rashguard to the beach so it was rare that she saw the blonde in her bikini tops so this sudden exposure to a half-naked Clarke was short-circuiting Lexa’s brain.

              “Are you busy tomorrow?” Lexa asked. “I was hoping you’d go surfing with me in the morning and critique me.”

              “You’re a damn good surfer, Lexa.” Clarke pulled a new shirt out of her drawer. “I don’t think you need critiquing.”

              “I’m sure there are areas where I could improve,” Lexa continued. “I’d ask Anya or O, but I kind of just want to hang-out with you.” Lexa loved surfing but there was something about being out in the water with Clarke that made her enjoy it even more.

              Clarke put her shirt on and reached out to gently squeeze Lexa’s face. “Like I could say no to this face.”

              Lexa smiled as she playfully pushed Clarke’s hand away. “Come on, your brother is waiting for us downstairs.”

             

 

 

              When they reached the living room, Clarke found her brother asleep on the couch and moved to kneel beside him. “Aden.” She didn’t get a response so she shook him gently. “Buddy?”

              “He must’ve had a productive day. I’ll take him upstairs.”  

              Clarke pressed a kiss to Aden’s forehead where his injury was before letting Lexa pick him up. “I still feel so bad about him getting hurt. If I had even been a few seconds-,”

              “Hey,” Lexa said, gently. “No blaming yourself, remember? You saved him and he’s okay now.”

              Clarke nodded. “I’m going to order the food while you tuck him in. Did you want anything specific?”

              “I’m fine with whatever,” Lexa said before making her way upstairs with Aden. Once in the boy’s room, she placed him down carefully and covered him with his blanket.  

              As the door to the room closed gently, Aden’s eyes opened and he smiled at how well that had worked. He turned on his nightlight and grabbed his tablet so he could entertain himself for the night while Clarke and Lexa had dinner together.

             

 

 

              Lexa was sitting beside Clarke, watching a movie they had landed on while flipping through the channels and it had turned out being a lot deeper than what Lexa was prepared for. It was hitting a little too close to home.

              Clarke noticed Lexa’s jaw jerk to the side like it usually did when she was trying to contain her emotions. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV. “Sorry, bad movie choice. Are you okay?”

              Lexa simply nodded and kept her eyes on the blank TV screen. Clarke reached out to place her hand over Lexa’s, giving it a light squeeze, but remaining silent as well. She was content to sit like this for however long Lexa needed her to but the brunette broke her silence sooner than Clarke thought she would.

              “I never knew my dad. He left before I was born. My mom tried to raise me on her own but after eight years she couldn’t do it anymore. I came home from school one day and all her things were gone. It took me a while to notice because we didn’t really have anything to begin with. I thought maybe she had just stepped out for a bit. When I checked her room, though, all her clothes were gone. Lexa took a deep breath before continuing. “I met Anya at the first foster home I was put in. We clicked really well and we looked out for each other. She was the first person to really ever care about me. When I moved back here and met your parents and Aden, they were just so nice. They would do things for me and not expect anything in return. They’d ask me about my day and just… care. And when I told them about Anya, they started inviting her places as well. She always declined but that never stopped them from inviting her. It just takes her longer to get used to people. Anyway, my point is, I appreciate your family more than they’ll ever know. And if you feel like I’m ever intruding-,”

              “You’re never intruding. I thought we established that I was just being a jerk before? I like having you around. Besides, once my parents accept someone into the Griffin family, it’s nearly impossible to get out.”

              Lexa smiled. “Noted. Thanks, Clarke.”

              Clarke quirked a brow. “For what?”

              “Being you,” Lexa replied. “Sorry for getting emotional on you. I usually conceal it better.”

              Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s and placed it on the brunette’s thigh instead. “You don’t have to do that with me. I’m here for you. Whenever you’re feeling a certain way, you don’t have to keep it to yourself. Angry, sad, happy, whatever—you can share all of that with me, okay?”

              Lexa looked down at Clarke’s hand on her thigh before looking up to meet the blonde’s gaze. “Okay,” she said almost inaudibly as her eyes drifted to Clarke’s lips. Lexa cupped the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, startling the artist again for the second time that night.

              Clarke was stiff at first but quickly relaxed, placing her hand on Lexa’s back as she returned the kiss. She found the brunette to be an amazing kisser and as much as she wanted to continue, she couldn’t help but think that this wasn’t the right time for this to be happening. Before Clarke could voice that, she heard a new voice in the living room. “Clarke, Aden— we’re ho- oh!” Abby paused at the entryway of the living room at the sight of her daughter and Lexa.

              Lexa quickly pulled away from Clarke and stood up. “Mr. and Mrs. Griffin,” she rushed out. “Um, we were-,” she looked to Clarke, unsure of what she should be saying.

              “Aden’s asleep,” Clarke said, going for a change of topic.

              “I should get going,” Lexa said as she grabbed her cellphone from the coffee table. “Have a goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin.”

              “I’ll walk you out,” Clarke said as she stood up, giving her parents a “don’t start” look as they grinned at her. “You know you don’t have to leave,” she said once they were outside.

              “It’s getting late anyway,” Lexa replied as she fidgeted with her keys. “But about what happened—was that… are we okay?”

              “We’re okay,” Clarke assured her. “But I’m not ready to be with anyone. Not yet. You’re just out of a relationship and I’m going back to school in September. The timing isn’t right.”  
              “I understand.”

              “I’ll see you in the morning still, right?”

              “Yes, of course,” Lexa said. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

              Clarke watched Lexa get into her car and drive off. She sighed and headed back into her house, knowing things between them had just gotten complicated.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

              The next morning, Lexa was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard when Anya poked her head into the room. “So I texted Clarke and told her you weren’t feeling well.”

              “Thanks,” Lexa said, miserably.

              “Do you want to talk about why you’re avoiding her?” Anya asked.      

              “I’m not avoiding her,” Lexa insisted. “I just don’t feel well. I want to sleep in.”

              Anya leaned against the doorway and stared at the brunette. “You’re full of shit. Want to try again?”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “I kissed her, okay? I’ve interrupted the balance of things.”

              Anya’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

              “We were talking and she was being nice, telling me I didn’t have to keep my feelings to myself and the next thing I know, I’m kissing her. She probably thinks I’m a creep.”

              Anya moved to sit on Lexa’s bed. “Did she kiss you back?”

              Lexa nodded. “She did but she also made it clear that she didn’t want to be with anyone. She said the timing wasn’t right.”

              “So that’s not a complete turndown,” Anya pointed out. “She even kissed you back.”

              “She was just being nice,” Lexa said, miserably. “She probably doesn’t want me around anymore now.”

              Anya shook her head. “You’re so melodramatic. I’m sure Clarke still wants to be your friend. Maybe she has a point about the timing not being right. She’s going back to school soon and you’re newly single.”  
              “I know and I get that but I still kissed her,” Lexa reminded her sister. “I just, for once, wanted to go after what I wanted without any reservations, you know? Stupid idea.”

              “You’re being too hard on yourself,” Anya said. “If Clarke was upset about the kiss, she seems the type who would outright tell you. You should talk to her.”

              “I’m going to go for a run and then maybe I’ll call her,” Lexa said as she got up from bed, hoping she hadn’t ruined her friendship with Clarke.

 

 

 

 

              “I can’t believe she bailed on breakfast,” Clarke said to her friends as they sat on her bed. “My mom made her favorite.”

              “She’s probably embarrassed. You turned her down _and_ your parents caught you two making-out. Just give her some time.”

              Clarke sighed. “I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. I just think us crossing that line would turn into a mess right now. She needs to focus on herself and I need to figure out what I’m doing after I’m done with school. I do like her. I just don’t think we should rush into anything.”

              A knock sounded at the door and Clarke told whoever it was to come in. Abby entered the room and looked at her daughter. “I’m heading to work. Don’t forget you’re picking Aden up from karate class today.”

              “I won’t,” Clarke promised as she picked up her phone at the sound of a text message, visibly disappointed when she realized that it wasn’t from Lexa.

              Abby studied her daughter for a moment. “Are you okay?”

              “No, she’s pissed that Lexa didn’t show up for breakfast,” Octavia answered.

              “Shut up,” Clarke muttered. “I’m fine,” she said to her mother.

              Abby gave Clarke a sympathetic look. “I never did ask about last night. Are you two…”

              “No, we’re just friends,” Clarke answered. “We agreed that it shouldn’t be anything more. I’m just worried that things will be awkward now and I’ll lose this great new friendship that I have. She hasn’t even responded to my text.”

              “Girls can I speak to Clarke for a moment?” Abby asked.

              Octavia and Raven left the room and Abby sat down on the edge of the bed. “Sweetie, do you like Lexa as more than a friend?”

              Clarke fiddled with her phone. “The kiss was just a spur of the moment thing.”

              “That’s not what I asked you,” Abby said, gently.

              “Yes, okay? I like her as more than a friend, but I’m going back to school in about three months and I might be moving to a different state after that. I can’t be in a relationship.”

              “Just be careful, okay? Lexa’s been through a lot and if she likes you, then I’d hate for her to get hurt if you do end up pursuing her.”

              “I’m not going to hurt her, Mom,” Clarke said, sincerely. “I’m trying to make sure that neither of us ends up hurt. Besides, she’s just out of a relationship. I think she needs time to enjoy being single and not worrying about someone else.”

              Abby placed her hand on top of Clarke’s. “Which is very mature of you. We enjoy having Lexa around and if she stops coming around because of whatever is going on between you two, Aden will be heartbroken and quite frankly, so will your dad and I. I’m not trying to be the bad guy here. I just want to make sure Lexa doesn’t think she has to distance herself from us.”

              “I don’t want her to feel that way either,” Clarke assured her mother. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

              Good. And when you’re over there, tell her I expect her over at some point this week for breakfast or dinner.”

 

 

              An hour after she had left for her run, Lexa returned to her apartment and froze when she saw Clarke sitting on the couch sketching in the notebook that had been left on the coffee table. “Um… hi.”

              Clarke smiled a greeting at the brunette. “Hey, Anya let me in before she left for work.” Lexa closed the door gently and lingered near it instead of walking towards the living room. “I see you’re feeling better.”

              Lexa sighed. “Clarke, I’m sorry. I know I’ve made things weird. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I like you a lot and you were saying nice things and I just… I’m sorry.”

              Clarke stood up from the couch and approached the brunette. She was taken aback by Lexa’s admission but she wouldn’t allow that to change things. “You don’t have to be sorry. It was a nice kiss.”

              Lexa blushed at Clarke’s words and shifted on her feet. “It was,” she agreed as she peered at the floor.

              Clarke looked at the brunette until Lexa met her gaze. “I like you too, Lexa,” she said, which earned her a surprised look from the other girl. “The timing, though…”

              “I know,” Lexa sighed. “And I agree. I’m sorry if I put you in an awkward position when it comes to our friendship.”

              “Stop apologizing,” Clarke said. “I’m not upset with you. I just really hope that we can be friends. You bailed this morning because of me and-,”

              “Okay, wait,” Lexa cut her off. “None of this is your fault. _I_ kissed you. I attacked your face with my lips; not the other way around.”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “You didn’t attack my face. Like I said, it was a nice kiss. And either way, you bailed on breakfast because I’d be there. You’re allowed to come around still, Lexa. My mom says that you better come over for breakfast or dinner at some point this week to make up for it.”

              Lexa smiled. “She did?”

              Clarke nodded. “Everyone was bummed that you weren’t there. Myself included. So do you think we can still be friends?”

              “Of course we can,” Lexa assured her.

              “Do you want to still go surfing like we planned?” Clarke asked. “I have my board and everything.”

              “If you’re still up for it, then yeah,” Lexa replied. “I’d really like that. Thanks for coming to talk to me. I’m s-,”

              “Shut up. You’re forgiven,” Clarke cut her off with a smirk. “Stop apologizing,” she shoved the brunette gently by her shoulder. “Now come on, we’ve got to get you competition ready.”  

             

 

 

 

              Clarke was sitting on her board watching Lexa surf, loving how carefree the brunette looked as she pulled off a trick. Lexa rode a wave and once it ended, she laid on her board and paddled over to Clarke. “So? What did you think? She sat up to straddle her board and ran a hand through her wet hair. “Was there anything I need to change?”

              “I think you should learn some more tricks,” Clarke suggested. “Other than that, there’s really nothing I can say. You’re a solid surfer, Lexa.”

              “Thanks. Do you have any tricks in mind?” Lexa asked.

              “A no grab air would be pretty sweet,” Clarke replied. “I could show you how to do one if you’re not familiar with it.”

              Lexa laughed. “If I’m not familiar with it? I can do it, but please, go ahead and show me what you’ve got, Clarke.”

              Clarke grinned. “Watch and learn, Woods,” she said before paddling further out.

              Lexa watched Clarke do a few tricks but not the trick she was supposed to be attempting. “What are you waiting for?” She yelled out to her.

              “A decent wave!” Clarke yelled back. “I’ve got to wait for the lip to be just right.”

              “That last wave was perfect,” Lexa stated. “I think maybe you just can’t do it,” she teased.

              Clarke saw a big wave coming and smirked. “Watch and learn!”

              Lexa watched on as Clarke launched in the air and went into her rotation for a front-side no grab air. She smiled as the artist landed perfectly on the whitewash and spun out of the maneuver cleanly before raising her arms up in victory.

              “What was that you were saying?” She asked the brunette who was now slow clapping.

              Lexa grinned. “I knew you could do it.”

              “Yeah, now your tune changes,” Clarke laughed. “Come on, let’s just surf and have fun. That’s when you’re at your best; when you’re not stressing about the competition.”

              They surfed for almost two more hours before finally getting out of the water. Clarke placed a towel out on the sand and the two laid down on it.

              “So, how are you feeling about Costia?” Clarke asked. “I know you can’t be over her already. You were together for a long time.”

              “Am I an asshole if I say I’m okay?” Lexa asked. “We had drifted apart a long time ago and I was just hanging on to hope that things would change. Do I miss her? Yeah. When things were good between us, we had a lot of fun. I just don’t think we were meant for each other.”

              “That doesn’t make you an asshole,” Clarke assured her.  

              Lexa turned her head away from the sky in order to look at Clarke, who she found just as stunning. “There’s an art gallery opening in Polis soon—the _good_ side of Polis. Would you want to go?” Lexa suddenly worried that it sounded like she was asking Clarke on a date. “Aden can come. And Raven and Octavia if they want to join us. I just thought you’d want to check it out when it opens.”

              Clarke smiled and moved her hand so it was resting on top of Lexa’s in the space between them. “I’d really like that. I can tell you now the others won’t but Aden might want to come anyway just to hang out with us.”

              “That’s perfectly fine,” Lexa said. “Speaking of Aden, can I come with you to pick him up?”

              “He’d love that,” Clarke said. “I should probably head home and take a shower.”

              “Okay, I’ll come over after I do the same,” Lexa said as she stood up.

              Clarke got up as well and folded the towel. The two headed to their respective vehicles, glad that things hadn’t been awkward between them like they had expected.

 

 

 

              Clarke slapped at Lexa’s hand lightly as the brunette went to change the radio station for the tenth time. “Ohmygod, pick a station.”

              Lexa sighed. “All these songs are ridiculous.”

              Once she was stopped at a light, Clarke turned off the radio and looked at Lexa. “We’ll leave it off for both our sanity.”

              “Probably a good idea,” Lexa agreed.

              When the two made it to the dojo where Aden was, they got out of the car and stepped inside together. Aden noticed them immediately and beamed as he ran over to them. “Lexa, you came too.”

              “I did,” Lexa smiled as she ruffled his hair. “Did you have fun?”

              Aden nodded and then looked up at his sister. “Can we get ice cream?”

              “We sure can,” Clarke said as she went to go sign her brother out. Once they were done at the dojo, they headed to the closest ice cream parlor where Lexa had insisted on paying.

              The three had a lot of laughs and goofed around until they decided it was time to head out. Lexa was just about to enter Clarke’s car when she heard someone call her name. She turned her head and rolled her eyes when she saw a foster kid, Ontari, from her last home approaching her.

              Clarke noticed Lexa tense up and told Aden to stay in the car before she moved to stand with her friend.

              “Lexa,” Ontari began. “It’s been a while.”

              “Not long enough,” Lexa shot back. “We’re not doing this. We’re not friends and we never have been.”

              Ontari grinned and Clarke had to admit being a little creeped out by it. “You don’t have to be so hostile, Lex. I just wanted to say hi. I’m guessing you signed up for the surf competition so I’ll be seeing you again real soon.” Ontari eyed Clarke before looking back at Lexa. “Cute girlfriend. Hope you don’t embarrass yourself in front of her come competition day,” she said before walking away.

              “Well she’s a bitch,” Clarke stated once Ontari was gone.

              Lexa smiled in amusement at Clarke’s assessment. “She is. We were in a home together and she bullied me a lot. It usually ended up with us getting in a fight and me getting in trouble for it. Or sometimes Anya because she would step in sometimes. Our foster mother at the time favored Ontari. Eventually I got placed in another home, which was way worse than the last and it separated me from Anya for a while so I despise her for that.”

              Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s upper arm. “She doesn’t matter. Don’t let her get to you, okay?”

              Lexa nodded and got into the car with Clarke. As soon as they were seated, Aden moved so that he was kneeling between Clarke and Lexa’s seat. “Are you okay?” He asked Lexa, having heard everything through his cracked window.

              Lexa smiled at the boy’s concern. “I am.”

              “You should let Clarke talk to her,” Aden suggested. “I had a bully once and Clarke spoke to him. He won’t even look at me now.”

              “I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Lexa said, glancing over at Clarke with amusement sparkling in her eyes.

              “And since you’re girlfriends now if you want me to go to my room when we get home so you can kiss, I will,” Aden said, nonchalantly.

              Clarke eyes widened and Lexa blushed. “Buddy,” Clarke began. “Lexa’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

              “But the mean lady said you were,” Aden pointed out.

              “The mean lady was wrong,” Clarke continued.

              Aden frowned. “Well why aren’t you?”

              “Because we’re just really good friends,” Clarke explained.

              Aden thought that over. “Okay,” he replied as he sat back in his seat. Clarke was glad he dropped the topic and she looked over at Lexa, who simply shrugged. Really good friends wasn’t a bad thing. Aden could work with that. He would just need to come up with a new plan to get his sister and Lexa together. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A few days later…

 

              Anya was sitting with Raven Saturday morning while they watched TV when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened it, not surprised to see Clarke. She and Lexa had been hanging out even more than they had been before if that was even possible.

              “Hey,” Anya greeted the artist as she opened the door. “Lexa’s at the gym with Octavia.”

              “I know,” Clarke replied. “I’m staging a one-person intervention when she gets back.”

              Anya knew exactly what Clarke was talking about without the blonde having to explain. Lexa had been training hard nonstop for the last few days. “Good luck. You know she’s stubborn.”

              “I just don’t understand why she’s letting this Ontari chick get to her,” Clarke sighed. “I mean, it might not be about Ontari but she wasn’t acting like this before her run-in with her.”

              Anya frowned at hearing that name. “Ontari? Did she say something to Lexa?”

              “Just that she’ll be seeing her at the competition,” Clarke answered. “Lexa said Ontari bullied her when they were younger.”

              “Yeah, she was a pain in the ass,” Anya huffed. “Nia, our foster mother, thought she was a saint and could do no wrong. One day Ontari was picking on another kid who couldn’t handle that kind of attention like Lexa could so Lexa tried to get her to stop but when she wouldn’t, Lexa finally snapped and punched her.”

              “And that’s why she got moved to another home and separated from you for a while?” Clarke asked.

              “Yeah, and it sucked,” Anya said. “Lexa never told me that she saw her.”

              “She must not have wanted you to get all crazy overprotective sister on her,” Raven said from her spot on the couch.

              “Well, don’t worry,” Clarke said. “I’m going to talk to her. Think she’ll care if I hang around in her room until she gets back?”

              “She won’t,” Anya said. “Go ahead.”

              “Or you can sit with us,” Raven said. “We’re just watching TV.”

              “I actually need to work on my portfolio so I’ll just do that until Lexa gets here,” Clarke said before disappearing into the brunette’s room.

              “Has Clarke said anything about being with Lexa?” Anya asked out of curiosity.

              “No, has Lexa?” Raven asked.

              “Negative. I guess they really are capable of being just friends despite being into each other.”

              Raven snorted. “Doubtful. They’re just good at hiding their feelings.”

             

 

 

              Lexa entered her apartment thirty minutes later and found Anya and Raven making-out on the couch, not even acknowledging that she had walked in. She shook her head and made her way to her room. When she opened the door, she found Clarke lying on her stomach fast asleep with her binder containing her drawings near her face. She smiled at the scene and gently picked up the portfolio to look over it.

              Lexa was in awe of Clarke’s work and sat down at her desk so she could admire each one carefully. Several pages later, she saw a drawing of herself sitting on the sand with her surfboard beside her as she looked out at the ocean. Now feeling like she was invading Clarke’s privacy, Lexa closed the binder and stood back up to put a blanket over the sleeping blonde. She grabbed a change of clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

 

              After exiting the bathroom, Lexa went back into the living room where Anya was now sitting alone as she watched TV. “Where did Raven go?”

              “She had plans she had to get to,” Anya answered. “Where’s Clarke?”

              “Fast asleep,” Lexa answered as she went to sit down but hesitated. “You didn’t have sex on the couch did you?”

              Anya rolled her eyes and playfully hit her sister on her thigh. “I didn’t. Sit down. We need to talk.”

              Lexa eyed Anya, worriedly, as she sat down. “What’s going on?”

              “Why didn’t you tell me you had a run-in with Ontari?”

              Lexa sighed. “Because it didn’t matter. She was her usual bitch self and that’s it.”

              “It does matter,” Anya said, sternly. “Especially when she’s the reason you’re working yourself so hard for this competition.”

              “I can’t lose to her, Anya. I don’t even have to win but I can’t have her be the one to beat me.”

              “Don’t worry about her. Focus on you. Don’t let her make you burn yourself out before the competition. She got into your head and that’s what she wanted to do. You’re already letting her win.”  
              Lexa’s shoulders slumped. “You’re right. I don’t know why I’m letting her get to me.”

              Anya put an arm over Lexa’s shoulders and pulled her close. “It’s okay. Ontari can get under anyone’s skin. Clarke’s worried about you. She came here to hold a one-person intervention. I like her, Lexa. She really cares about you.”

              “I care about her, too,” Lexa said, softly. She stood up and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m going to go wake her up.” She returned to her room and bent down to wake the blonde. “Clarke.” She brushed hair out of the blonde’s face. “Hey, Clarke.”   

              Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she turned onto her back as she blinked up at Lexa. “I fell asleep.”

              “That you did,” Lexa smiled.

              Clarke sat up and pushed her fingers through her hair. “I wanted to talk to you,” she said as she rubbed her eyes.

              “Okay, I’m listening,” Lexa said with a serious face despite how cute she found Clarke right now.

              “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard,” Clarke began. “I have a feeling it has to do with Ontari. I hate that she’s gotten to you like this. I think you need to take a break starting tonight. We’re going to go to the club with our friends and have a good time. I’m not taking no for an answer either so don’t even think about turning me down.”

              “Okay,” Lexa said, simply. “I’ll go out tonight. You’re right. I have been training too much.”

              Clarke was surprised. She had been expecting Lexa to decline. “You’ll really come out tonight?”

              “I will,” Lexa promised. “I’ll even save you a dance if you play your cards right.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. “Who says I want to dance with you?”

              Lexa smirked. “I’m a pretty awesome dance partner. You should feel honored that I’m extending an invitation.”

              Clarke shook her head in amusement. “Okay, definitely save a dance for me.” She got up from the bed and spotted her portfolio on Lexa’s desk. “I didn’t even get my drawing done. I better get home and work on it. I’ve been slacking.”

              “You could stay here and work on it,” Lexa suggested. “You don’t have to leave.”

              “I’d love to stay but I better spend some time at home so Aden doesn’t get disappointed when I’m not around tonight.”

              “Tell him I said hi. I know I’ve been busy and haven’t seen much of him,” Lexa said, guiltily.

              “He doesn’t have karate tomorrow so we’ll be at the beach,” Clarke said. “You can join us. You’re in need of some Griffin fun.”

              Lexa laughed lightly. “Griffin fun, huh? Yeah, I guess I could use that. I’ll see you tonight, Clarke.”

              Clarke picked up her binder and before leaving the apartment she bid Anya farewell. Lexa rejoined her sister on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

              Anya looked over at her sister. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

              “She’s just so perfect.”

              “Just be patient,” Anya said. “When the time is right, it’ll happen.”

 

 

 

              Clarke exited her house after bidding her parents and Aden goodnight and was immediately met by whistles from Octavia and Raven. “Damn, Clarke,” Raven said as she admired her friend in her knee length black dress that was doing a lot to accentuate her cleavage.

              “Are you trying to get free drinks all night because you will,” Octavia added.

              “Is it too much?” Clarke asked, worriedly. “Will Le--,” she halted when she realized what she was about to ask.

              “Will Lexa what?” Raven grinned.

              “Nothing,” Clarke said, sheepishly. “We better get going.”

              Octavia and Raven shared a knowing look with each other before getting into the car.

              “Do we have a D.D. for the night in case we get a little too crazy tonight?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              “Lincoln,” Octavia answered. “Are we picking Anya and Lexa up or are they meeting us there?”

              “They’re meeting us there,” Clarke answered, excited to see what Lexa would be wearing. She had convinced the brunette to dress up and had a feeling Lexa would deliver in the best of ways.

 

 

 

              Lexa had been sitting at a table with Anya and Lincoln when she spotted Clarke walk into the club. She admired Clarke from afar while she could and hated how she couldn’t control how her heart began to race at the sight of the gorgeous woman.

              “Breathe, Lexa,” Anya laughed.

              Lexa blushed and took a sip of her drink. “Shut up.”

              Lincoln stood up and waved the ladies over to their table. He greeted Octavia with a quick kiss and pulled a chair out for her to sit. Lexa got up from her chair and smiled a greeting at Clarke.

              “Hey,” Clarke said as she checked Lexa out. She was wearing tight jeans and a black V-neck halter top that left a bit of her stomach exposed. She made a spin motion with her finger and Lexa rolled her eyes playfully before turning around for Clarke to admire her outfit. Clarke was surprised to see a tattoo on Lexa’s back from what the halter top revealed. She was about to reach out and touch it when she realized that might not be appropriate. “You look amazing, Lexa.”

              Lexa smiled and gestured to Clarke’s dress. “As do you.”

              “I’ll go get some drinks,” Lincoln said. “Want to help me out?” He asked Lexa.

              “Sure,” Lexa said before walking away from the table with Lincoln.

              “So you two aren’t a thing, right?” Lincoln asked once they were far enough away.

              “Unfortunately not,” Lexa replied with a sigh.

 

 

 

              Clarke had been dancing with her friends when she spotted some girl go over to Lexa, who had insisted on sitting instead of joining them. She kept dancing but also continued to watch Lexa’s interaction with the girl. She was surprised when the brunette laughed at something the girl said but was glad Lexa shook her head when the stranger gestured to the dancefloor. When the girl looked like she wasn’t going to give up easily, Clarke decided she would have to intervene.

              “You okay there, Clarke?” Raven asked.

              Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa as she spoke. “I’ll be right back.” She made her way over to her friend just as _One Dance_ by Drake started and reached her hand out for Lexa’s so she could pull her up from her seat. She shot a glare at the girl who had been trying to get Lexa to dance and pulled her friend to the dancefloor.

              “Cashing in on that dance you’re supposed to be saving for me,” Clarke explained.

              Lexa grinned. “Perfect timing.”

              The two began to move to the song and the alcohol that Lexa had been consuming throughout the night made her freer in her actions than she would’ve been otherwise. Clarke turned and began grinding her ass against Lexa as she lost herself in the moment.

              “Jesus,” Lexa breathed out.        

              Clarke turned her head. “What?”

              “Nothing,” Lexa rushed out. She placed her hands on the blonde’s waist, pulling her closer.

              Clarke reached her arm behind her, placing her hand on the back of Lexa’s neck as they continued to move against each other. Clarke wondered if Lexa was as turned on as she was and really wished she could take the brunette back to her place and have her way with her. She had reservations about them being together but right now she couldn’t find a single one of those reasons valid. She turned back around and pushed her thigh against Lexa as continued to dance. She placed her left hand on the brunette’s bare back and trailed it up and down her smooth skin.

              It was taking everything in Lexa not to lean forward and capture Clarke’s lips with her own so she was glad when the song ended, forcing her to take a step back away from her friend. “Thanks for stepping in.”

              “Yeah, anytime,” Clarke said, her eyes dropping to Lexa’s lips. “I should get back to the others,” she said, forcing her eyes to meet Lexa’s gaze. She hoped the brunette couldn’t tell how sexually frustrated she was right now. “Want to join us?”

              “I’m just going to sit back down,” Lexa said. “I’m trying to sober up a bit.”

              “Then I’ll sit with you,” Clarke said, not wanting anyone else to approach Lexa.

              Lexa smiled. “It’s okay. Go have fun. We don’t both have to be lame.”

              “I want to sit with you,” Clarke assured her. “Maybe I’ll even let you dance with me again.”

              Lexa definitely wouldn’t mind dancing with Clarke again but she had a feeling she’d explode if the blonde began grinding on her again.

 

 

 

              Their night had come to an end and Anya had told Lexa that it was in her best interest to spend the night at Clarke’s, which was how the brunette ended up lying awkwardly in Clarke’s bed while the blonde laid with her back to her. She had offered to sleep on the couch but Clarke had insisted they share a bed. Lexa was lying on her back as stiff as a board as she kept her arms down by her side and her legs straight so she wouldn’t get into Clarke’s space.

              Clarke turned over so that she was facing Lexa and stared at the brunette for a brief moment before smiling. “Will you relax?”

              “Can I be honest for a moment?”

              “You can be honest always,” Clarke replied as she propped her head up with her hand. “What’s up?”

              “I don’t really know the protocol for sharing a bed with someone you admit to liking but are still just friends with. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Lexa said, sheepishly. “I probably shouldn’t have even said that. I just made things weird, didn’t I?”

              Clarke laughed lightly as she scooted closer to Lexa. “You’re sweet, you know that?”

              “You say sweet; I say awkward.”

              Clarke reached for the shirt she let Lexa borrow and tugged at it. “First of all, move closer. You’ll fall off the bed while you sleep if you stay like that. Secondly, you’re not awkward. You’re cute. And thirdly, you never make me uncomfortable.”

              Lexa scooted closer to the middle of the bed. “Is here good?”

              “Yeah.” Clarke smiled and draped an arm over Lexa’s stomach. “Is this okay?”

              Lexa nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

              Clarke closed her eyes. “Good, let’s go to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

              Lexa tried to go to sleep but after a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at her friend. “Clarke?”

              “Sleep, Lexa,” Clarke mumbled, tiredly. Lexa smiled and moved closer to the blonde before closing her eyes to try to fall asleep.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

              Clarke blinked her eyes opened and scrunched up her face when she felt Lexa’s hair on her face. She pulled her head back and tried to move but realized her arm was trapped under Lexa’s body. Apparently during the middle of the night, she had wrapped her arms around the brunette. “Lexa, my arm is asleep,” she whined. When Lexa didn’t budge, Clarke began poking her in the side. “Lexa.”

              “Quit it, Clarke,” Lexa grumbled, sleepily.

              “I will but you’re making me uncomfortable,” Clarke continued to whine.

              Lexa sat up and shifted away from Clarke. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your space.”

              “That came out wrong,” Clarke said, already seeing the guilt in Lexa’s eyes. “You were on my arm and it fell asleep,” she explained. “That’s all.”

              Lexa’s phone began to ring and the brunette reluctantly got up to get her phone from Clarke’s dresser where she had placed it on top of her folded clothes from last night. She was shocked to see the name on her phone. “It’s Costia. I should probably take this.”

              Clarke couldn’t help the pang of jealousy she felt at the name but simply nodded before getting up. “I’ll give you some privacy,” she said before slipping out of her room. As she closed the door behind her, she couldn’t help the thoughts rushing through her mind. What if Lexa and Costia made up and got back together? She would’ve missed her opportunity to be with the brunette because of her worries. Clarke made her way down the hall to her mother’s room and knocked on the door.

              “Come in.” Clarke entered her mother’s room and crawled onto the bed as her mother was reading a medical journal. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Abby asked as she set down her book.

              “Lexa spent the night. We sort of cuddled. It was nice,” Clarke began. “Her ex called so she’s currently talking to her now. I have this irrational fear that they’ll end up getting back together, which shouldn’t be any of my business since I’m dragging my feet when it comes to what I want. And I know that isn’t fair to Lexa but I’m trying to do what’s best for both of us, you know? I really like her, Mom. It’s just not the right time.”

              “And when will the right time be?” Abby asked, curiously. “After you graduate? After you figure out what you want to do with your life? Clarke, honey, maybe there won’t ever be a perfect time but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go for it if you’re going to be serious about a relationship. I’m not saying rush into anything, but maybe you should talk to Lexa about what you’re feeling and figure something out together. I’d hate to see either of you get hurt but maybe dancing around your attraction for each other is doing just that.”

              Clarke thought her mother’s words over for a few seconds. “You’re right. I need to just go for it and stop being worried about everything else.” Clarke got up from the bed, feeling confident about what she was about to do. “Thanks, Mom,” she said before leaving the room. She made her way down the hall to her room and took a deep breath when she reached the door. She opened it just as Lexa was saying, “We can work it out. It’s whatever you want to do.” She froze at the door as her heart broke at Lexa’s words. Was she going to work things out with Costia?

              “Yeah, okay. We’ll talk later,” Lexa said. “Bye.” She ended the call and smiled when she spotted Clarke at the door. “Hey, sorry about that.” She got up from the bed. “I should probably head home to change and get my board. We’ll meet up at the beach.”

              “Yeah, I’ll see you there,” Clarke said, dejectedly.

              Lexa frowned at the tone of Clarke’s voice. “Hey, are you okay?”  

              “Just a little tired,” Clarke answered. “I should hop in the shower but I’ll see you a little later.”

              Lexa felt her heart speed up out of nervousness. Had she made Clarke uncomfortable last night and now the artist wanted space away from her? “Are you sure? If I-,”

              “Clarke!” Aden pushed past his sister, who was still in the doorway, and looked up at her. “Are we going to the beach?” He then turned his head to look at Lexa. “Lexa are you coming with us? When did you get here? Clarke how come you didn’t tell me Lexa was here?”

              “Lexa spent the night, buddy,” Clarke answered. “She’s going to head home now but she’s meeting us at the beach.”

              Aden frowned. “Do you have to leave?”

              “I do. My surfing gear is at home,” Lexa explained as she knelt down to speak to the boy. “But I’ll see you at the beach and we’ll surf together, okay? We’ll even see if you’re ready for a new trick.”

              Aden beamed at this. “Do I have to use the soft board? I want to use the board Clarke learned on.”

              “Sure, why not? We can upgrade you,” Lexa said, smiling at how happy Aden became at her response. “I’m going to go get ready!” He rushed back out of the room and Lexa chuckled as she stood up. “I guess I better get going,” she said to Clarke. “Is it cool if I borrow your clothes?” She asked, not wanting to put her clothes from last night back on.

              “Yeah, that’s not a problem.”

              “Thanks.” Lexa slipped out of the room, still feeling like something had gone completely wrong between her and Clarke.

 

 

 

              Clarke had been laid out on her towel while Lexa was with Aden and the others in the water. She had been resting with her eyes closed when she felt a poke in her side. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Lexa. “Hey.” She pushed herself up onto her elbows. “Everything okay?” She looked out at the water and saw Aden getting instructions from Octavia with Raven and Anya resting on their boards nearby.

              “Yeah, just wanted to check on you,” Lexa answered. “You haven’t been in the water at all. Don’t feel like surfing today?”

              “I’m just thinking about some things,” Clarke answered. “I’ll get in soon.”

              Lexa gestured to the other beach towel laid out beside Clarke that belonged to either Raven or Octavia. “Is it cool if I sit with you?”

              Clarke nodded. “Go for it.”

              Lexa sat down and looked over at Clarke. “So what are you thinking about?”

              Clarke remained silent for a good few seconds before deciding to respond as vaguely as possible. “I want to do something but not only am I afraid to do it, but I think I might’ve lost my chance because I’m dragging my feet.”

              Lexa assumed Clarke was talking about something university related. “Why are you afraid? You don’t want to change your major do you?”

              Clarke shook her head. “No, I… there’s this really amazing opportunity for me. I’m probably an idiot for not jumping at the chance to experience this new thing but I was worried it wasn’t the right moment for me to be a part of it. I think maybe my spot’s been filled, though, and now I’m just really bummed about it, you know?”

              “Maybe it’s not too late. Talk to whoever you need to talk to and hopefully you can still be a part of whatever this new opportunity is. If you need me to talk to someone for you, I will. I can be pretty persuasive.”

              “Thanks, Lexa. It’s okay, though. I’ll figure it out.”

              “Until then, maybe you should join us in the water,” Lexa suggested. “I haven’t seen you smile all morning. I’m almost certain getting on a board will make you feel better.”

              “You’re probably right,” Clarke agreed.

              The two headed to the water, joining their friends and after a few minutes, Clarke was already laughing and goofing off with everyone. When more people started surfing, Clarke insisted that Aden go back to the shore to avoid colliding with anyone. Lexa had insisted that Clarke continue to surf while she kept Aden entertained.

              Lexa was currently talking to Aden about his Lego sets when she heard commotion from the water. She saw Anya arguing with someone and Octavia trying to diffuse the situation while Raven helped Clarke to the shore. She frowned when she noticed Raven bringing a broken surfboard with her.

              Lexa got up but she didn’t want to upset Aden so she stayed beside him instead of rushing towards Clarke like she wanted to.

              “Are you okay?” Aden frowned when he saw Clarke pressing a hand over her forearm as she neared them.

              “I’m fine, buddy,” Clarke said, pressing her hand tighter to her wound. “It’s just a little cut.”

              “What happened?” Lexa asked as she took Clarke’s arm to look it over. She would definitely need stitches.

              “That bi-,” Clarke stopped herself and looked down at Aden. “Hey, Aden. Do you want to go get some ice cream with Raven? I’m going to have to go to the hospital, okay?”

              Aden shook his head. “I want to stay with you.”

              “It’s okay, bud,” Lexa said as she squatted down to look at Aden. “I’ll take care of your sister for you, okay?” Aden nodded and reluctantly left with Raven. Lexa stood back up and looked at Clarke. “You were saying?”

              “Ontari collided with me because we were going for the same wave and her board got me.” Clarke saw Lexa’s concern for her shift into anger at Ontari and she knew right away there was about to be a problem. “Lexa, I’m fine.”

              Lexa looked past Clarke and saw Anya and Octavia heading over while Ontari was complaining about her own broken surfboard. She began her path to Ontari but before she could reach her, Anya stopped her.

              “She’s not worth it,” Anya said as she kept a hold on Lexa. “Let’s just get Clarke to the hospital, okay?”

              Lexa let out a breath and nodded once before turning back to Clarke. “Come on, let me wrap that up. I have a first aid kit in my jeep.”

              Clarke looked to her friends. “I’ll just need a few stitches. You guys don’t have to spend your morning in an ER. Can you get Aden home and text me when you drop him off? Raven’s with him now.”

              “Of course,” Octavia said. “We’ll even hang with him until you get home,” she said, knowing how upset the boy would be that he wasn’t able to go with Clarke.

              Clarke thanked her friends and headed towards Lexa’s jeep with the obviously still angry brunette. “Hey,” she nudged Lexa gently with her shoulder as they walked, keeping her hand over the wound on her arm. “I’m okay.”

              “She’s always been careless,” Lexa said, angrily. “Going after what she wants; not caring who gets hurt in the process.”

              “You can kick her ass by winning the competition,” Clarke said. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

              “I’m sorry you got hurt,” Lexa said.

              “It wasn’t your fault,” Clarke said as they reached the jeep. “You know I could probably just drive myself to the hospital.”

              “Not happening,” Lexa said as she got her first aid kit out of her jeep. She cleaned and wrapped Clarke’s arm before leaning forward and placing a kiss to her forehead. “Sorry.” Lexa pulled back immediately. “I was trying to be comforting. I didn’t mean to-,”

              “Lexa, it’s okay,” Clarke said, gently. “That was nice.”

              Lexa smiled and opened the passenger door for Clarke before heading to the other side to get in. She still wanted to confront Ontari but it would have to wait for another day.

 

 

 

              Lexa pulled up to Clarke’s house two hours later and glanced over at the passenger’s seat, smiling when she saw that Clarke had fallen asleep. The blonde had gotten a few stitches and her arm was now wrapped with a bandage. She reached over and gently placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Clarke, we’re at your place.” When she didn’t get a response, Lexa got out of the car and went over to the passenger’s seat. She undid Clarke’s seatbelt and brushed a strand of hair from the blonde’s face, gently tucking it behind her ear. “Clarke,” she tried again. “You have to get up.”

              Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Lexa. “Hi.”

              Lexa ignored the way her heart skipped at the action. “Hey. Sorry to wake you but we’re at your place now.”

              “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Clarke said, sheepishly.

              “It’s okay,” Lexa assured her as she helped the tired artist out of her jeep.

              “Thanks for waiting in the hospital with me,” Clarke said. “Sorry I cut into your training time.”

              “Stop apologizing, Clarke,” Lexa said. “I love spending time with you. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing.”

              Clarke smiled again and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. She pulled back slightly and gazed at the brunette for a beat. She was about to lean in and kiss Lexa when the brunette’s phone began to ring, successfully ruining their moment.

              Lexa reached into her jeep and pulled out her phone. “Sorry, it’s Costia.”

              Right. Costia. Clarke had forgotten about her. “I’ll let you get that. I’m going to head inside.” Clarke walked off before Lexa could say anything else.

              Lexa sighed, feeling like a pivotal moment had just been obstructed. “Hello?”

              “Hey, I found someone who would be willing to go with me so you don’t have to worry about it. Thanks for being willing to still join me. I know I probably didn’t have a right to ask.”

              “It’s okay. If you needed me there, we would’ve made it work,” Lexa assured her.

              “Thanks,” Costia said. “I better get going. Bye, Lexa.”

              “Bye,” Lexa said before ending the call. She headed inside Clarke’s house and found Anya in the living room watching TV with Aden. “Hey, did Clarke head upstairs?”

              “Yeah, she said she was tired,” Anya answered. “Raven and Octavia are with her.”  

              “You guys can head out if you want,” Lexa said as she sat down next to her sister. “I told Abby I’d hang around until Jake got home.”

              “Can we make a get well card for Clarke?” Aden asked.

              “We sure can,” Lexa said. “Why don’t you head up to your room and get things ready and I’ll be up in a moment, okay?” Aden got up from the chair and thanked Anya for staying with him before he ran upstairs.

              “What’s wrong?” Anya could tell Lexa was thinking too hard about something.

              “Other than Ontari?” Lexa asked. “I think Clarke and I just had a moment outside but I’m not sure.”

              “Geez, you’ve got it bad, huh?”

              “Yeah, I guess I do. I wish I knew what she was thinking,” Lexa said. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

              “Ball’s in her court,” Anya stated. “Just wait and see what she does with it.”

              “So,” Raven began as she entered the living room. “This Ontari bitch is going to be in the competition?”

              “Unfortunately,” Anya replied.

              “I hope you three destroy her.”

              “If she surfs during the competition the way she did today, I’m sure she’ll be disqualified before we even get a chance,” Octavia stated. “She’s lucky Clarke’s okay or I would’ve let Anya kick her ass.”

              “Thanks for stopping me,” Anya said. “She really isn’t worth getting in trouble over.”

              “Well I still want to punch her,” Lexa huffed. “She never surfs at Polis beach. She probably wanted to come and get a rise out of me.”

              “Mission accomplished,” Anya stated. “Glad Clarke is okay, though.”

              “I should go check on Aden,” Lexa said. “Are you three staying?”

              “We’ll be next door,” Raven answered. “Clarke’s taking a nap.”

              “Okay, I’ll see you guys later,” Lexa said before seeing them out. She locked the front door and made her way upstairs to Aden’s room where the boy had already started on his card.

 

 

 

              Lexa had gone into the kitchen to make lunch and Aden took the opportunity to head into Clarke’s room. He placed his get well card on the pillow beside her along with a piece of paper that he had written a note on. He slowly left the room and closed the door before running back to his room.

              A few minutes after Aden left, Clarke woke up and spotted the makeshift card on her bed. She smiled and picked it up, reading over her brother’s kind words and cute drawing of a stick figure surfing. She set the card on her nightstand and picked up the folded note on her bed.

              _I really like you a super lot. You should be my girlfriend. – From Lexa._

There was a box drawn on the bottom of the page with a yes written under it and Clarke laughed when she noticed there wasn’t a ‘no’ box. The note was obviously written by Aden, which Clarke found amusing.

              The room door opened and Lexa paused at the doorway when she saw that Clarke was awake. “Oh hey, I was just checking in on you. I figured you’d still be asleep.” She gestured to the paper she was holding. “Aden’s get well card?”

              “No, actually,” Clarke replied. “This is apparently from you.”

              Lexa frowned and moved to take the paper from Clarke. She blushed when she read it. “I didn’t make him do this. He must’ve done it while I was working on lunch.”

              “Lexa, it’s okay,” Clarke assured her. “I know you didn’t ask him to do it. It’s cute. He really wants us together.”  

              Lexa looked back down at the note and smiled. “Yeah, it is. He didn’t leave you much room to turn me down.”

              Clarke laughed. “He must’ve known you’d need a lot of help.”

              “Hey,” Lexa protested. “I could’ve managed on my own.”

              Clarke was about to let herself enjoy their playful banter but then she remembered Costia. “So you and Costia are back together?”

              Lexa frowned. “We’re not.”

              Clarke was confused by the response. “But I heard you tell her you two could work things out.”

              “That was about an event she had tickets for. It was planned months in advance and I was supposed to be going with her and she couldn’t find anyone to take my place. I was going to still go with her but she called me a bit ago and told me she found someone else.”

              Clarke let Lexa’s words sink in. “Oh.”

              Lexa put two and two together. “Wait, is that why you were acting weird this morning? You thought I was back with Costia?”

              Clarke nodded. “You’re the opportunity I was talking about missing out on.”

              Lexa frowned. “But I thought you didn’t want to jump into anything. Has that changed?”

              Clarke got up from her bed and moved closer to Lexa. “Sort of.” She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath before continuing. “I don’t want to rush into anything but I really want to give us a shot. We can take things slow and see what happens. Is that something you think you’d want to do?”

              “Do you even have to ask?” Lexa grinned.

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Then… we’re dating?”

              “I believe that’s the conclusion we just came to,” Lexa confirmed, feeling elated at this outcome.

              “Well that was easier than I thought it would be,” Clarke said. “So I should take you on a date. Are you free tonight?”

              “I have to work but I’m free tomorrow,” Lexa replied. “And I can plan it.”

              “No, I want to,” Clarke said. “We should probably go check on Aden. Maybe even ask him about this note,” she said as she took the paper from Lexa.

              “Okay, let’s go find cupid,” Lexa said before turning to leave.

              “Lexa,” Clarke began.

              Lexa turned back around but before she could speak, Clarke’s lips were against hers. She placed her hand on Clarke’s lower back as the kiss intensified and when she pulled away slightly to turn her head, Clarke ended the kiss.

              “I’ve been dying to do that since waking up next to you this morning,” the blonde admitted. “I needed to get it out of my system.”

              “Feel free to do that whenever you want.” Lexa opened the bedroom door and gestured for Clarke to exit first. She smiled when the blonde kissed her again before walking out. Lexa wasn’t sure what the next two months held for them but she was excited to find out.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Clarke entered the kitchen with Lexa and found Aden at the table waiting patiently for them so he could start eating his lunch. “Clarke!” Aden got up from the table and went to hug his sister. “Is your arm okay?” He pointed to the tea on the table. “I made you tea. The one mom makes when we’re not feeling well.”    

              Clarke smiled and bent down to kiss her brother on top of his head. “Thank you. And I’m fine. Thanks for the card.”

              Aden beamed up at the blonde. “You’re welcome.”

              Clarke looked over at Lexa. “And I got your card, too.”

              Lexa frowned, feigning ignorance. “My card?”

              Aden’s eyes widened. “I have to go to the bathroom!” He said but before he could take off, Lexa picked him up effortlessly and began tickling him.

              “Not so fast,” Lexa began as she set the boy down on the counter. “We want to talk to you.”

              “Am I in trouble?”

              Clarke ruffled her brother’s hair. “No, you’re not in trouble.”

              Aden visibly relaxed. “Are you two girlfriend and girlfriend now?”

              “Why do you want us together?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              “You smile a lot when Lexa’s around,” Aden stated. “And Lexa’s always happier when she’s with you. I like you both happy. And it would be really cool if you got married because Lexa would be my sister.”

              “Sister-in-law,” Clarke corrected. “And let’s slow down a bit there, bud,” she said, amused. “Lexa and I are just friends still… kind of.”

              Aden frowned in confusion so Lexa picked up where Clarke left off. “Do you know what a trial is?”

              “When there’s a judge?” Aden asked.

              “That’s a different type of trial. This one is more like a test,” Lexa explained. “So we’re just making sure we pass this test before anything becomes serious. Does that make sense?”

              Aden nodded. “Is it a hard test?”

              “I don’t think it will be,” Lexa answered before looking at Clarke. “I’m actually looking forward to it.”

              Clarke smiled as she blushed lightly. “All right, let’s eat lunch. I’m starving.”  
              Lexa placed Aden back onto the floor and the boy moved to sit down at the table. “You have to drink your tea, Clarke,” he said. “It’ll make your arm better.”

              “I will,” Clarke promised as she moved to sit down at the table.

              Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before sitting down as well. She was still ecstatic over this new development in her relationship with Clarke and hoped things continued to progress positively for them.

 

 

 

              Clarke and Lexa were sitting beside each other in the living room watching a movie with Aden when they heard the front door open. “Clarke?” He called out as he walked further inside. He spotted his daughter on the couch and went over to her. “Your mother said you had to get stitches today.”

              “I’m fine, Dad,” Clarke assured the man. “Lexa changed my bandage and it barely even hurts.”

              “So what happened?” Jake asked. “Your mom said it was a surfing accident.”

              “Yeah, some idiot was acting like she owned the waves,” Clarke answered.

              “I don’t like her,” Aden said as he got up from the couch to address his father. “She was mean to Lexa and she hurt Clarke. She’s a bully.”

              “It’s okay, Aden,” Clarke said. “We don’t let bullies get to us, right?”

              Aden nodded. “Right.”

              Jake frowned. “Do I need to speak to this person?”

              “Dad, no,” Clarke said, knowing how overprotective the man could get. “It’s fine. Really.”

              “And I heard your board broke?” Jake said to Clarke.

              Clarke sighed. “Yeah, and I loved that board.”

              Jake looked at her sympathetically. “I remember when you got it. We can go look for a new one tomorrow if you want.”

              Clarke smiled. “We can do that.”

              “Can I come with you when you go?” Aden asked, looking back and forth between them.

              “Of course you can,” Jake said.

              The boy perked up, smiling up at his father. “And guess what.”

              Jake smiled at the boy’s sudden excitement. “What, buddy?”

              “Clarke and Lexa are on a trial,” Aden said, excitedly. “Isn’t that cool?”

              “What kind of trial?” Jake asked.

              “They might get married,” Aden said. “Like you and mommy.”

              Jake’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, is that right?” He looked up at his daughter and Lexa, who were both blushing. “Marriage, huh? I think you’re missing a few steps.”

              Lexa looked down at Aden. “Aden can you go get your Legos out. I feel like building something.”

              “Okay!” Aden ran off upstairs, leaving Clarke and Lexa to talk to Jake.

              “Sir,” Lexa began as she tried not to fidget. “Nothing’s official and things just progressed today. I really like your daughter and-,”

              “Dad, we like each other and we’re dating,” Clarke cut in before Lexa continued on with her nervous speech.

              Jake smiled at Clarke. “Well, I approve. I couldn’t have picked anyone better for you if I tried.”

              Lexa was relieved. “Thank you, sir.”

              Jake laughed. “You’re allowed to still call me Jake.”

              “Right, sorry,” Lexa said, still feeling nervous.

              “The Legos are ready!” Aden yelled from upstairs.

              Clarke linked her fingers with Lexa’s and gestured upstairs. “Aden’s waiting for us.”

              “Okay, I’m going to go look at the garden,” Jake said. “It’s coming along nicely.”

              Lexa smiled. “It is,” she agreed. “I can’t wait for everything to blossom. It’ll be really pretty.”

              “Thanks again for working on it,” Jake said.

              “Anytime,” Lexa said before she was tugged upstairs by Clarke. She frowned when Clarke pulled them to her room instead of Aden’s.

              “I’ll be right back,” Clarke said before heading down the hall to where Aden was already building something. “Hey, Aden, I wanted to talk to Lexa for a while. Do you think that’d be okay? We’ll come join you in a little bit.”

              “I’ll make you a really big surfboard out of Legos!” Aden said, excitedly, as the idea suddenly came to him.

              Clarke laughed. “That sounds super cool, buddy.” As Aden got to work, Clarke headed back to her room, where she found Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. “Sorry about that. I wanted to see if Aden would be cool with playing alone for a bit.”  
              Lexa smirked. “And what will we be doing?”

              “We’ll be talking. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Clarke crawled onto her bed and laid down.

              Lexa moved further up the bed and laid down as well. “Where do you want to start?”

              Clarke propped her head up with her hand. “I go back to school in two months. If we end up making things official, you’re okay with long-distance, right?”

              “I am,” Lexa assured her. “I like you. You being further away won’t change that. Are you okay with the distance?”

              Clarke nodded. “I think I will be. I’ve never been in one before.” The artist smiled as she continued to look at the brunette. “I’m really happy that we’re giving this a shot.”

              “Me too.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s free hand and laced their fingers together. “Your smile is inspiring.”

              Clarke smirked as she quirked a brow. “And what does it inspire you to do?”

              “Find ways to make you keep smiling,” Lexa answered as she shifted onto her side. “And,” she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips, “there’s that, too.”

              Clarke kissed Lexa again. “I definitely like that my smile inspires that.”

              “Know what else your smile does?” Lexa asked.

              “What?” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and placed it over her chest causing the blonde’s smile to widen. “Your heart’s beating fast.”

              “All your doing,” Lexa informed her.

              “I didn’t realize you were so smooth. Maybe you really wouldn’t have needed the help of a nine-year old.”

              Lexa laughed. “I am capable of winning a gorgeous woman over all on my own.”

              Clarke bit her lower lip. “Gorgeous, huh?”

              “Without a doubt,” Lexa confirmed.

              Clarke’s eyes moved from Lexa’s eyes to her lips. “It’s too bad we’re not alone because you’re really making me want to give it up before a proper first date.” Lexa laughed at Clarke’s bluntness and the blonde moved Lexa’s hand to her lips to press kisses along the surfer’s knuckles. “You make my heart go crazy, too, by the way.”

              Lexa grinned. “Yeah?”

              Clarke nodded. “Especially when you’re in board shorts and a rashguard. I bet you don’t even know how sexy you are.”

              “Clarke,” she said, shyly, as she averted her gaze.

              Clarke chuckled. “Well you are,” she continued. She captured Lexa’s lips in another kiss and it went on for a few minutes before she rolled onto her back, pulling Lexa with her.

              Lexa settled on top of Clarke, never breaking their lips apart. Clarke pushed her hands up Lexa’s shirt and caressed the brunette’s stomach. She then gripped Lexa’s sides as the brunette began grinding against her. “Shit,” Lexa breathed out as she pulled away. “We should stop. I’m way too turned on right now.”

              Clarke leaned up to kiss Lexa, slowly. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

              “We both did. We should vacate the bed and go see what your brother is up to,” Lexa said as she moved off of Clarke.

              “Yeah, let’s do that.” Clarke got up and straightened out her clothes before running a hand through her hair to make it look like she wasn’t just making-out with Lexa.

 

 

 

              “Wait,” Octavia said with wide eyes as she sat with Raven in Clarke’s room later that night. “You and Lexa are together?”

              “We’re taking things slow. Just dating and seeing what happens,” Clarke explained with a smile that she couldn’t get rid of. “She’s really sweet and this shift in our relationship has only made her sweeter.”

              “Look at you,” Raven grinned. “You’re totally gushing over her.”

              “It’s cute,” Octavia jumped in. “I’m glad you two are finally taking a step in the right direction. I am curious, though, what happened to wanting to wait to figure our school and everything?”

              Clarke sighed. “I couldn’t wait. I really like her and I spoke to my mom and she made a good point so… yeah, I went for it. Plus, Aden wrote a note pretending to be Lexa asking me out.”

              Raven laughed. “What? I need to see this note.”

              Clarke reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the note. She handed it over to Raven, who laughed as she read it over.

              “There’s not a ‘no’ box. Your brother is too adorable.” Raven handed the note to Octavia.

              “Too cute. Do your parents know you two are dating?” Octavia asked.

              Clarke took the note and set it back in the drawer. “Yeah, and they love Lexa so approval all around. We’re going on a date tomorrow. I’m thinking dinner and a movie. Is that lame?”

              “It’s cute,” Raven said. “My first date with Anya was dinner and a movie. Well, technically it was our second date because during our first date we ended up having sex within five minutes. Anyway, dinner and a movie is a legit date.”

              “Agreed,” Octavia said. “Dinner’s romantic and a movie gives you plenty of opportunity to cuddle and hold hands. Did you have a restaurant and movie in mind?”

              “I was thinking that ‘Blood Must Have Blood’ movie,” Clarke said. “It looks bad ass. As for the restaurant, I’m not sure. Maybe Alie’s.”

              “Alie’s?” Octavia whistled. “That’s fancy. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

              “I hope so,” Clarke said. “I really want to show her a good time.”

              “A hot date, a fancy as hell restaurant and an action movie? There’s no way she won’t have a good time.”

              Clarke felt better about her plans after talking to her friends and couldn’t wait until tomorrow so she could show Lexa an amazing evening.

             

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lexa had spent her morning working out with Octavia and Anya at the gym and after a quick shower at home, she headed over to Clarke’s place with a bouquet of flowers she had gotten from the flower shop she passed on the way. When she reached Clarke’s place, she got out of her jeep and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door opened and Abby smiled at the sight of Lexa.

              “Lexa, hi,” Abby greeted the girl. She spotted the flowers and smiled. “Those are beautiful.”

              Lexa smiled and shifted on her feet. “Thanks. I hope Clarke thinks so, too.” Lexa looked down at the bouquet. “It’s not too much is it? Our date isn’t until tonight but I wanted to get her something nice to let her know I was looking forward to it.”

              Abby’s smile widened. “It’s sweet, Lexa. She’ll love it.” She stepped aside and let the brunette enter the house. “Clarke!” Abby called for her daughter.

              Clarke walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Lexa. “Hey, you.”

              Lexa smiled. “Hi.” She held out the flowers. “I got you these.”

              Clarke beamed as she took the bouquet. “Thank you. They’re gorgeous. What did I do to deserve these?”

              Lexa ran a hand through her hair. “I just wanted to see you and let you know that I’m looking forward to tonight.”

              “I’m looking forward to it, too,” Clarke replied, enamored by Lexa’s actions. “Can you stay for a while?” Clarke glanced to the side and saw that her mother was watching them. “Mom,” she said in disbelief.

              “Right, sorry,” Abby said. “I’ll put these in water for you,” she took the flowers from Clarke before walking away to give the two some privacy.

              “I can stick around,” Lexa answered.

              Clarke linked her fingers with Lexa’s and made her way upstairs with the brunette.

              “Are your parents going to be okay with me being in your room since we’re dating now?” Lexa didn’t want to break any house rules.

              “They’ll be fine with it,” Clarke assured her. “We’re just hanging out.” Clarke entered her room with Lexa and closed the door before tugging the brunette onto her bed. “So how was the gym today?”

              “Good,” Lexa answered. “I really wanted to be out in the water, though. Did you get out today?”

              “I did. I taught Aden how to hit the lip better. He did really well out there. And I actually had fun cross stepping on my longboard. Other than that, I’ve just been in here working on my portfolio for when I go back to school. And speaking of art, would you mind being a model for me again. Actually, you’d be a canvas.”

              Lexa looked at Clarke, intrigued. “A canvas?”

              “I got some 3d paint and I’ll need a back to practice on,” Clarke explained. “If you’re busy or just don’t want to do it, I won’t be upset. I can ask around.”

              Lexa knew it was stupid to get jealous but the thought of Clarke being that close to someone else didn’t sit well with her. “I can do it.”

              “Are you sure?” Clarke asked. “I’ll probably need you for a few hours next Saturday.”

              “I’ll train early and come over Saturday afternoon,” Lexa replied. “I’m happy to volunteer my body for your needs.” She started blushing as soon as the words left her mouth. “That came out more suggestively than I meant for it to.”

              Clarke grinned. “It’s okay. I’ll definitely have a lot of uses for that body of yours.”

              Lexa was surprised by Clarke’s response and her shyness quickly morphed into lust. She moved her hand to Clarke’s thigh and ran her fingers lightly over her skin. “You should name a few. You know, just so I know what to expect in the future.”

              Clarke bit her lower lip as Lexa’s fingers continued to trace patterns on her skin. “Where’s the fun in that? I like to keep an element of surprise. Gives you something to look forward to.” Before Lexa could respond, Clarke’s door opened and she quickly pulled her hand away from the blonde’s thigh.

              “Lexa!” Aden beamed at seeing the brunette. “We’re going to look at surfboards. Are you coming with us?”

              “Lexa’s here?” Jake asked before appearing in the doorway. “This is perfect. I feel like we haven’t seen much of you lately. You’re coming with us, right?”

              “I don’t want to intrude on your family thing,” Lexa answered.

              “You’re practically family,” Jake stated.

              Lexa looked over at Clarke. “Is it cool with you if I tag along?”

              Clarke smiled. “Of course it is.”

              “It’s settled then.” Jake clapped his hands together. “I’ll be waiting in the car.”

             

 

 

 

              Clarke had already picked out her surfboard, a grey and blue one that Lexa had liked, and now she was looking at rashguards. A black rashguard with green sleeves caught Clarke’s attention and she picked it up. “Hey, I like this one for you. It’ll complement your eyes,” she said to Lexa before draping it over her arm. “Oh, and look,” she pulled matching board shorts out. “This is perfect.”

              “I don’t really need them,” Lexa said. She knew Clarke wasn’t paying attention to prices but she was and she definitely didn’t want that kind of money being spent on her.

              “What don’t you need?” Abby asked as she moved to stand by the girls.

              “A new rashguard and board shorts,” Lexa answered.

              “Those look nice. Go ahead and pick out whatever you like,” Abby said before heading over to where Aden and Jake were.

              “See?” Clarke said, not surprised by her mother’s response. Her parents really did see Lexa as part of the family.

              “If I needed new gear, I’d buy it,” Lexa stated. Of course she would love new surfing outfits but with how money was, she tended to only spend it on things that were essential. 

              “You got me flowers,” Clarke pointed out.

              “That’s a lot different than this,” Lexa stated. “And I didn’t get you flowers expecting anything in return, Clarke.”

              “Lexa,” Aden rushed over to the brunette. “Come look at this cool surfboard.”

              “Sure, buddy.” Lexa allowed the boy to pull him to the other side of the store.

              Clarke took Lexa’s distraction as an opportunity to grab a few more board shorts before going to the register to checkout before the brunette could argue with her about it. Her father approached the register as she finished up and nodded to the bag. “I thought I was buying today?”

              “Technically you still did. And these are for Lexa,” Clarke answered. “Can I go hide them in your trunk before she notices?”

              Jake chuckled as he handed over his keys. He knew Lexa was always reluctant to accept things from them but that didn’t stop him and Abby from giving Lexa as much as they could.

              “Thanks, Dad.” Clarke took the keys and exited the store, hoping Lexa wouldn’t be too upset with her surprise.

 

 

 

              Lexa had pulled up to her apartment building when she received a text from Clarke. She shut off her vehicle and picked up her phone from the passenger’s seat.

_Clarke[1:30pm]: Check your backseat._

              Lexa frowned and glanced behind her but she didn’t see anything. She got out of her jeep and opened the back door, spotting a bag that had been shoved on the floor. When she picked it up and looked inside, she saw the rashguard Clarke had shown her along with several board shorts. “Unbelievable,” she said as she called Clarke.

              “Hey,” Clarke answered.

              “This is too much, Clarke. You shouldn’t have gotten me anything.”

              “But I really wanted to. And you can’t give them back because I already ripped all the tags off.”

              “Clarke,” Lexa said, disapprovingly.

              “Stop being grumpy,” Clarke said, amused. “Accept your gift.”

              Lexa sighed as she looked at the rashguard that she really did like. “Thank you. I do love everything.”

              “I’m glad,” Clarke said. “I can’t wait to see you again tonight for our date.”

              “I’m looking forward to it as well,” Lexa smiled. “What should I wear?”

              “Something fancy,” Clarke replied. “Sorry, I have to go. Octavia and Raven are making kissing faces at me.”

              Lexa laughed. “I’ll see you later, Clarke.” She ended the call and made her way into her apartment where she found Anya sitting in the living room looking over bills with exasperation. “Hey,” she said, gently. “What do we need?”

              “I need a hundred dollars,” Anya sighed.

              Lexa set the bag down from the surf shop and went into her room before returning with the money Anya needed. “Here,” she handed it over.

              Anya shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll figure it out.”

              “Take it, Anya,” Lexa insisted.

              “You already gave me your half for rent, Lexa,” Anya reminded her. “Everything else is on me.”

              “You pay more bills than I do,” Lexa shot back before taking Anya’s hand and placing the money in it. “It’s fine. I want to help where I can.”

              “Thanks,” Anya said, feeling guilty for having to take more money from her sister. She then nodded over to the shopping bag. “What’d you get?”

              Lexa sighed. “More like what did Clarke get. I didn’t even know she had bought this stuff until she texted me that it was hidden in the back of my jeep. She’s sneaky, that one.” She picked up the bag and moved to sit beside Anya.

              Anya looked at the rashguard Lexa pulled out and smiled. “I bet she bought that with the thought that it matches your eyes.”

              Lexa grinned. “Shut up.”

              “You two are dorks,” Anya said before gathering the money off the coffee table. “Excited for your date?”

              “Excited and nervous,” Lexa answered. “Will you help me pick out what to wear?”

              “Let me run to the bank to deposit this money and then I’ll be back to help you,” Anya promised before grabbing her keys and heading out of the apartment.

 

 

 

              Lexa pulled up to Clarke’s house later that night and rang the doorbell. When Jake opened the door, he smiled at seeing her. “Hey, Lexa. I thought Clarke was picking you up?”

              “She said we were going to a restaurant over on this end so I didn’t want to make her pick me up only to drive back here,” Lexa explained.

              Jake smiled at how considerate the brunette was being. “I’m sure she wouldn’t have minded.”

              Clarke arrived downstairs and paired over her father’s shoulder. “Hey, I was just getting ready to go get you.”

              “I was saving you a drive,” Lexa answered as she admired the red dress Clarke was in. “You look amazing.”

              Clarke smiled. “Thank you. You look pretty great yourself.” Lexa was wearing a royal blue dress that she was borrowing from Anya.

              “You two enjoy your date,” Jake said.

              “We will,” Lexa smiled. “Thanks, Jake.”

              Clarke exited the house with Lexa and the two made their way to Clarke’s car.

 

 

 

              Upon arriving at the restaurant, Lexa felt out of place by how extravagant the restaurant was. Everyone looked as if they were wearing clothes that probably cost more than her rent and when she peered at the menu, her heart nearly stopped at the prices. She could never afford to take Clarke somewhere this fancy and wondered if Clarke was used to being taken out to fancy places like this. The thought alone of having to keep up with a lavish lifestyle for Clarke’s sake stressed her out.

              “Do you see anything you like?” Clarke asked as she looked up from her menu.

              Lexa had been eyeing the cheapish thing on the menu but even that was still ridiculously priced. “Yeah, I think I’m going for this,” she tapped her finger on what she would be getting.”

              “Did you want a drink?” Clarke asked, thinking Lexa seemed tense. “A glass of champagne might be nice.”

              Lexa was about to turn the drink down but the waiter returned to the table and Clarke was already ordering two glasses of champagne and their meal.

              Once he walked away, Clarke returned her attention to Lexa. “So, there are actually a few things I don’t know about you that I’m curious about.”

              “Okay,” Lexa replied. “Ask away.”

              “How’d you get into surfing?”

              “Anya,” Lexa answered with a smile as she thought about the first time she had been on a board. “She always went surfing to get out of the house and she would let me tag along. We’d stay out as long as possible. You know, we probably crossed paths a lot and never realized it.”

              “Yeah, you’re right. We probably have,” Clarke agreed. “So surfing was your escape from-,”

              “Everyday Life. It was the only thing that made me happy. I had the opportunity once to be a model for SurfKru but I needed the permission of my guardian and that was Nia at the time. Ontari got jealous so Nia didn’t let me do it. Ontari’s dislike for me increased tenfold when I got that offer, though.”

              Clarke was upset hearing about how Ontari had cost Lexa an amazing opportunity and how poorly her foster mother had handled the situation. She reached over and placed her hand over Lexa’s. “I’m sorry you were in such a shitty foster home.”

              “One of many. I try not to dwell. But enough about me. What got you into surfing and art?”

              “Surfing I was just born into and I absolutely love it. As for art, I was eight and hanging out with Raven at the store with my mom. She wanted a space coloring book with astronauts and spaceships but couldn’t find one. She was so upset that she boycotted coloring. I spent three days doing nothing but working on a coloring book for her. It wasn’t the best but she absolutely loved it. I can still remember how excited she was and her big smile. From that day on I decided I wanted to make people happy through art. I used to draw pictures for Aden to color. He loved it.”

              The waiter returned with two glasses of champagne before walking away again.

              Clarke picked up the glass and sipped its contents, letting out a hum of approval. “This is delicious.”

              Lexa took a sip of her drink as well and was surprised by how nice it tasted. “Great choice.”

              Clarke grinned. “I know all the good drinks here for the most part.”

              “Oh, you’ve been here before?” Lexa asked, curiously.

              “A few times,” Clarke answered, nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a big deal that she could afford to eat at one of the most popular and extravagant restaurants in the state. Lexa was once again worried about how she would be able to please the blonde when it came to taking her out on dates. “I can’t wait for the movie, though. I’m excited for it.”

              “What movie did you want to see?”

              “Blood Must Have Blood. It looks like an epic action movie.”

              Lexa smirked. “I’m surprised. Every time we watch a movie, you usually pick dramas and comedies.”

              “I like action movies, too. I’m just picky about them,” Clarke stated. “It’s about two and a half hours long. I hope that’s okay.”

              Lexa smirked. “Two and a half hours next to you isn’t exactly a hardship. The only problem I’ll have is keeping my eyes on the screen and not you.”

              Clarke smiled and Lexa thought she even saw a light blush to her cheeks. “Keep being sweet like that and you’ll definitely be getting a goodnight kiss.”

              Lexa laughed lightly. “Well I look forward to it.”

 

 

              After dinner, Lexa had tried to split the bill down the middle only for Clarke to deny her money. She had stated that she asked the brunette out on the date so she wanted to pay. The two were now sitting in the back of the theatre, waiting for the movie to start. Lexa had never been to Ark Cinema before so she was pleasantly surprised when Clarke pushed up the armrest that was between them and rested her head on her shoulder.

              “Let’s play a game,” Clarke said. “Guess how many previews will show before the movie. I’m thinking eight.”

              “I think seven,” Lexa said as she linked her fingers with Clarke’s.

              When the previews started, Lexa found it cute how she could tell which movies the blonde would be interested in seeing depending on her eyes alone. They were just so expressive. Clarke could feel Lexa staring and glanced over at her. “Pay attention,” she whispered. Lexa reluctantly turned her eyes to the screen and smiled when Clarke pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. The movie began after exactly eight previews and Clarke smiled triumphantly causing Lexa to playfully roll her eyes.

             

 

 

              “I can’t believe how good that movie was,” Clarke said for the umpteenth time as they pulled up to her house.

              Lexa smiled. “It was pretty amazing. I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.”

              “Maybe you can plan our second date and make that happen,” Clarke said before getting out of the car.

              Lexa exited the car as well and looked at Clarke. “So you do want a second date?”

              “Of course I do,” Clarke said as Lexa moved to stand in front of her. “I had a good time. Did you?”

              Lexa did enjoy herself despite being out of her element at Alie’s. “I did. My favorite part of the date hasn’t happened yet, though.”

              Clarke let out a breathy laugh. “Maybe you should walk me to my door.”

              Lexa walked with Clarke to her front door. “I really did enjoy being with you tonight. Thanks for taking me out.”

              “It was my pleasure,” Clarke said. “And you really do look amazing.”

              Lexa smiled. “Thank you.”

              Clarke was about to lean in for a kiss but the outside lights turned on and then the front door opened.

              “Finally!” Aden said, excitedly. “I was waiting forever for you to get back. Can we watch TV? I recorded this funny prank show by kids. I think you’ll both like it.”

              “It’s way past your bedtime, buddy,” Clarke said as she stepped into the house with Lexa. “If mom hears you-,”

              “Aden are you down there?” Abby asked as she walked downstairs. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

              “I want Clarke and Lexa to watch something with me,” Aden said.

              “Bed,” Abby said. “It’s midnight.”

              Aden tried his puppy eyes on his mother but she shook her head and pointed to the stairs. Aden’s shoulders slumped and he looked to his sister and Lexa. “Goodnight.” He hugged them both goodnight before hugging his mother. “We’ll watch it tomorrow,” he said before going to his room.

              “I guess I better get going as well,” Lexa said. “Goodnight, Abby.”

              “It’s late. You should just stay the night.” Abby said, tiredly. “You still owe me for missing breakfast so I’ll see you in the morning.”

              Lexa chuckled as Abby disappeared upstairs. “She didn’t leave me much room to decline now did she?”

              “That’s my mother for you,” Clarke said, amused before locking the front door. “Come on,” she took Lexa by the hand and pulled her upstairs.

              “Maybe she’d want me to sleep on the couch.”

              “Are you kidding me?” Clarke asked as she continued to her room. “If my parents knew I let you sleep on the couch, they’d have a conniption.” Upon entering her room, Clarke began to pull out clothes for her and Lexa to change into. You can use the shower in my room if you want. I’ll go use the one in the hallway.”

              “Okay, thanks,” Lexa said as Clarke handed her shorts and a t-shirt.

              Once they took their respective showers and were in bed drifting off to sleep, Clarke turned to face Lexa. “Hey,” she whispered. “You still awake?”

              Lexa’s eyes opened. “Yes. Is everything okay?”

              Clarke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips. She lingered for a moment before pulling away with a smile. “Goodnight, Lexa.”

              Lexa returned the smile. Even though they had kissed before, she couldn’t help feeling giddy over the gentle kiss Clarke had just given her. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

             

             


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

              Clarke stretched in bed as her eyes opened and when she looked beside her, she noticed that Lexa had already gotten up. She rolled over towards her nightstand to grab her phone and saw that it was a little past nine. She reluctantly got out of bed and went into her bathroom to use the toilet and brush her teeth.

              Lexa entered the room a minute or two later, pleased to hear Clarke moving about in the bathroom. She had woken up at eight and had been waiting impatiently for the blonde to get up as well. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked into the bathroom that was directly across from her. “Your mom got paged in early so she had to leave but your dad made breakfast before he went to work.” Clarke continued to brush her teeth but she was looking at Lexa through the mirror as the brunette continued to speak. “He told me to remind you that Aden needs to be dropped off at karate practice but Mr. Jaha is picking him up.” Lexa had only met Thelonious Jaha once when he had come to the beach with the Griffins and his son Wells, who was the same age as Aden.

              Clarke finished brushing her teeth before stepping back into her room. She placed a kiss on Lexa’s lips, not acknowledging anything she said. “Good morning.”

              Lexa smiled. “Sorry. Good morning.”

              Clarke kissed her again before moving to close and lock her door. “Thelonious Jaha is a family friend. His son, Wells, and Aden are good friends. Wells has been in summer camp so Aden will be thrilled to see him.”

              “Yeah, I’ve met them once,” Lexa replied. “They were nice.”

              Clarke pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it towards the hamper, leaving Lexa shocked. The brunette’s eyes fell onto the blonde’s chest briefly before quickly moving so that her back was to Clarke.

              She heard Clarke chuckle and knew the blonde had pulled off her shirt with a purpose. “What’s funny?”

              “You’re cute,” Clarke answered as she put a bra on. “I don’t mind if you watch me, F.Y.I.”

              Lexa wondered if this was a test of sorts so to be on the safe side, she remained as she was. “And what if I wanted to touch you? Would that be okay?”

              Clarke grinned, happy that Lexa was playing along. “That would be more than okay. Where would you want to touch me?”

              Lexa grew hot at the question and hated that she was starting to blush. She wasn’t the best at dirty talk but apparently Clarke was all about it. “Um, everywhere?”

              Clarke laughed lightly and finished getting dressed. “I’m decent now.”  
              Lexa shook her head. “Trouble is what you are.” She moved over to the artist and before Clarke could reply, Lexa was kissing her. She slipped her hands into the pockets of Clarke’s shorts and squeezed her ass as she pulled the blonde closer to her.

              Clarke moaned into the kiss and as Lexa’s thigh pushed between her legs, she tried to keep her composure and not rut against the brunette like a horny teenager. Lexa broke the kiss and moved her lips to Clarke’s neck, nipping at her skin gently. She pulled away and moved one hand up to cup the back of Clarke’s neck before bringing her in for another kiss.

              Clarke gasped as Lexa pushed her thigh against her center and just as she was about to retaliate by putting her hand up the brunette’s shirt, Lexa slowly brought the kiss to an end, nipping at Clarke’s bottom lip playfully.

              “I’m better at showing than telling,” Lexa said, huskily, before stepping back more. “Aden’s waiting downstairs for us.” Clarke was still in a daze from the kiss and really just wanted to push Lexa down onto her bed and have her way with her. “Clarke, are you listening?”

              “No,” Clarke replied before reaching for Lexa’s hand to pull her back in for a kiss.

              Lexa allowed the kiss but after a few seconds, she reluctantly pulled away again. “As much as I’m loving this, we can’t.”

              Clarke sighed. “I know. Any plans for a next date yet?”

              Lexa laughed. “Not yet but I’m working on it. How’s next Friday?”

              “That’s forever away but I guess I can be patient,” Clarke pouted.

              “How about you do your art stuff with me today instead of Saturday? That way we can spend most of the day together before I go to work.”

              “Yeah, but I’ll be using your body as my canvas; not for the other things I want to do to it.”

              Lexa groaned at the image that left her with. “You’re killing me here, Clarke.”

              “Okay, sorry,” Clarke said, not sorry in the slightest. “Come on, Aden will get impatient soon and come looking for us.” The two exited the room and Lexa was excited for another date but at the same time she was nervous about what she should plan and if it would meet Clarke’s expectations.

 

 

              While Clarke was taking Aden to his karate class, Lexa had gone home to change and see Anya. When she entered her apartment, she was surprised to see Anya cuddling on the couch with Raven as they were watching something on Anya’s laptop.

              “Hey,” Raven greeted the brunette. “How was your date last night?”

              Lexa didn’t want to voice her insecurities to Raven in case she let something slip to Clarke. “Pretty amazing. Clarke’s…she’s just... there really aren’t any words that’ll do her justice.”

              Anya rolled her eyes as she smiled in amusement. “You’re such a gay mess over Clarke, I swear.”

              “Shut up,” Lexa said, sheepishly.

              “You didn’t come home last night,” Anya continued. “Please don’t tell me you two went at it with her parents and brother in the house.”

              I just slept over,” Lexa said. “Nothing intimate like that happened.”

              Raven looked at her phone after it buzzed in her hand and saw that she was now in a group chat with Clarke and Octavia. “According to Clarke you’re the-and I quote- “fucking sweetest person ever and she can’t wait to- well, I won’t go into detail but she definitely wants to screw the hell out of you.”

              Anya laughed as she looked at the text message Clarke had sent Raven. “Damn, you’ve got yourself a wild one, Lexa.”

              “Did she say anything specific about the date?” Lexa asked, curiously.

              “Just that she loved it.” Raven read a new message from Clarke and laughed. “She hates that she has to wait until next Friday for another date and- okay, I can’t read that to you either. Best friend confidentiality and all but let’s just say keep doing what you’re doing, she likes it.”

              Lexa tried not to smile like a complete idiot at hearing how Clarke was going on about her. “Just out of curiosity, is there anywhere special Clarke likes to go? I really want to impress her on our next date.”

              “Lexa,” Raven began, seriously. “Clarke’s impressed by your existence alone. She’ll love whatever you do.”

              “Thanks, Raven,” Lexa said, even though that didn’t help her feel much better about planning. “No work today for you two?”

              “I took a sick day,” Raven answered.

              “And I go in a little later,” Anya answered. “What are you doing today?”

              “Grabbing a few things before I head back to Clarke’s. She needs me for art purposes,” Lexa explained.

              Raven grinned. “That’s not all she needs you for.”

              Anya laughed. “Be careful, you’ll break her if she blushes any more than she has already.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes as they both laughed at her expense. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, though, as she entered her room and pulled her phone out.

_Lexa[10:10am]: Are you talking about me to your friends? Raven’s at my apartment with Anya and apparently you’re saying some very interesting things._

_Clarke[10:11am]: Omg what did she tell you?!_

_Lexa[10:11am]: She wouldn’t give me details but she did say you want to screw the hell out of me._

_Clarke[10:12am]: …well that’s no secret. Is that all she said?_

_Lexa[10:12am]: Yeah, she won’t reveal anything else so if you want to give me some insight, feel free._

_Clarke[10:12am]: I’m home now and I need you._

              Lexa shifted on her feet, wondering if they were sexting now. She bit her bottom lip and read the message again before replying.

_Lexa[10:14am]: How do you need me?_

_Clarke[10:14am]: Topless and on your stomach with me straddling you._

              Lexa frowned trying to think of what satisfaction Clarke could possibly get from that position.

_Lexa[10:14am]: And what would you be doing?_

_Clarke[10:15am]: Painting your back. I need as much time as I can get so you’ll be here soon, right?_

Lexa furrowed her brows as she looked at her phone, unsure of how to proceed.  

_Lexa[10:15am]: Um… were we not sexting?_

_Clarke[10:16am]: Hahaha, no but I wanted you to think we were. I wanted to see if you’d participate. You know, for future reference._

_Lexa[10:16am]: You’re the worst. I’ll see you soon._

Lexa chuckled to herself and changed out of the clothes she was borrowing from Clarke before grabbing a mesh bag to put a change of clothes in for work tonight. She was shoving her cell phone charger in the bag when there was a knock at the door. “Yeah?”

              Anya entered the room and looked at her sister. “So,” she began as she closed the door. “How was your date?”

              “It was great,” Lexa answered. “I mean, being with Clarke was great and I loved the movie, but we went to Alie’s and-,”

              “Holy shit,” Anya replied. “I can’t even afford to use a napkin out of there.”

              “Exactly,” Lexa replied. “I felt so out of place and now I have to plan a second date. I have no idea what I’m going to do. I can’t afford to take her anywhere like that.”

              “I don’t think she expects you to,” Anya said. “Just do whatever you think she’ll like. Go to an art class or some shit like that. Hell, I’m sure she’d love to just spend a day surfing with you and goofing off, you know? Clarke’s down-to-earth, you know that.”

              Lexa nodded. “I have plenty of time to come up with something. It’ll be fine. I better get going. Clarke’s waiting for me.”

              “Did you get any practice done today?” Anya asked. “The competition will be here sooner than you know.”

              “I didn’t but I’ll make up for it tomorrow,” Lexa assured her before heading out of the room and to her jeep.

 

 

 

              Lexa was sitting on the edge of Clarke’s bed while the blonde got everything set up. A blanket was spread out on the floor along with the tools Clarke needed to do her work. Clarke finished setting up and then looked at Lexa. “Okay, ready?” Lexa nodded and stood up, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it onto Clarke’s bed. As she moved to kneel down on the blanket, Clarke noticed the tattoo on Lexa’s back. “You have another tattoo.”

              “Will that affect your painting?” Lexa had forgotten to mention it to Clarke and worried that she would be no help to the blonde now.

              “No, it’s fine,” Clarke said as she admired the design. “Does it represent anything?”

              Lexa undid her bra and let it slide down her arms before lying down on her stomach. “The top circle represents an ultimate goal and the shaded in black circle represents me. The line of symbols between the two circles represents obstacles.”

              Clarke moved so that she was kneeling beside Lexa. She placed her hand on the brunette’s back and traced her finger over the smaller black circles connected to the bigger one. “And what about these small circles?”

              “They represent achievements,” Lexa replied. “Like graduating college. There are only three for now but I’ll definitely add more in the future.”

              “And what’s your ultimate goal?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              “To be happy,” Lexa answered as she enjoyed the feeling of Clarke running her fingers over her back.

              Clarke noticed the infinity tattoo on Lexa’s neck as well and traced her finger over it. “And this one?”

              “It’s a reminder that nothing’s promised to us forever,” Lexa answered. “That’s why it’s a broken infinity symbol.”

              Clarke moved to straddle Lexa’s ass. “Well, I like your tattoos and I hope you get to add a new circle soon.”

              Lexa smiled and thought about how the competition was just right around the corner. “Thank you. I hope so, too.”

 

 

Two hours later…

              “I’m done,” Clarke said, impressed with what she managed to create on Lexa’s back. “Lexa?” She said when she didn’t get a response. She got off of the brunette and laughed lightly when she saw that Lexa had fallen asleep. Clarke leaned down and placed a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Hey,” she brushed the back of her fingers over Lexa’s face.

              Lexa’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Clarke. “Hi.”

              “Hey, sorry I took so long.”

              “It’s okay. It was nice being used as a canvas,” Lexa admitted. “Soothing, even.”

              Clarke smiled. “Does that mean you’ll do this for me again?”

              Lexa chuckled. “Are you just trying to get me topless again?”

              “I don’t think I need art as an excuse to get you topless. Is it okay if I take a few pictures of your back?” Clarke asked. “I’ll want to print the pictures for my portfolio.”

              “Go for it,” Lexa said.

              Clarke grabbed her camera and snapped a few pictures before getting her phone to take a few more. “Look what you helped create.” She handed Lexa the phone.

              Lexa looked at the image of a waterfall on her back. “Wow,” she breathed out. “You’re so talented, Clarke. This is amazing.”

              Clarke beamed. “You really like it?”

              “I do,” Lexa assured her. “Can you send that to me?”

              “I can.” Once the picture was sent, Clarke set her phone down on her bed. “Do you want to try to wash your back off yourself or…”

              Lexa grinned. “I think I’ll be able to get it. Thanks, though.” She got up, covering her chest with her arm before turning to face Clarke. “Want to grab lunch when I’m done?”

              Clarke nodded as she fought hard to keep her eyes from trailing down. “We can do that.”

              “I shouldn’t be long,” she said before going into the bathroom.

              Clarke let out a breath and willed next Friday to come faster because she definitely wanted to take things further with Lexa if the brunette was ready.

             

 

 

              Clarke was going through her closet while Octavia and Raven sat on her bed helping her choose something to wear for her date with Lexa in a few hours. “So your mom and Sinclair are still gone on that trip, right?” Clarke asked Raven.

              Raven smirked. “Yes, and Anya will be spending the night with me so you and Lexa can have the apartment to yourselves.”

              Octavia wiggled her eyebrows. “Hoping to get laid tonight?”

              “You have no idea.” The last few days for Clarke had been torturous. Lexa had been more flirty and hands-y, leaving Clarke in a state of constant arousal. “But I’m also just really excited to be spending time with her. She’s been busy with work and training and I’ve been completing my portfolio.”

              “Are you two official?” Raven asked.

              Clarke shook her head. “We’re still just dating.”

              “You should probably talk about where you stand soon because you go back to school soon,” Octavia pointed out. “Do you know what you want to do?”

              “I like her a lot,” Clarke said, simply.

              “That doesn’t answer the question.”

              “It’s all I have right now,” Clarke admitted. “I’ve just been going with the flow.”

              “You two should start figuring out what’s happening after the summer ends,” Raven said.

              “I’ll start asking questions,” Clarke assured them. “I don’t even know how she feels about doing long-distance again and I’m still unsure of what I’m doing after school. All I know is that I’m really into her and I’m not going to waste our summer together.”

             

 

              Lexa was in her room lying on her bed when Anya knocked on the door and poked her head in. “What are you doing?”

              “Thinking. I have my date with Clarke tonight.  I want to take her to The Ark.”

              “The expensive burger place we said we would never step foot in out of pride alone?” Anya asked as she leaned against the doorway.

              “That’s the one,” Lexa confirmed. “Clarke might like it there.”

              “Your wallet won’t,” Anya said. “Take her to our usual burger place.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “I want to take her somewhere nice, Anya.”

              “We talked about this already. Clarke won’t care where you go.”

              “But I still want to take her somewhere nice and show her a good time. I want her to feel like I went all out for her. I want her to feel special, you know?”

              “Which you can make happen without causing yourself stress,” Anya assured her. “I cleaned the apartment for you. Have a date here. I’m heading over to Raven’s so the place is yours. I’ll see you in the morning. Just relax and have fun.” Anya walked out, closing the door behind her and leaving Lexa to get ready for her date.  

              Lexa sighed and got up to take a shower. She was thinking it would be better to cancel the date all together but she would see her plans through and hope she managed to show Clarke a good time. 

             

             

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

              Lexa pulled up to Clarke’s house and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before exiting the vehicle. She made her way to the front door and rang the bell, which was opened seconds later by Jake. “Hey, I wanted to talk to you about that entry level job. It’s yours if you want it.”

              Lexa had forgotten about the job. If it had been a few weeks ago, then she might’ve taken it but right now she didn’t want to settle with just any job. “I know it’s stupid to not accept it,” she began. “But I was hoping to find something I’d really enjoy. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to disappoint you.”

              Jake smiled at the surfer and shook his head. “You’re never a disappointment, Lexa. I think you can do better than this job anyway. I just knew that you were struggling to find something and I wanted to help.”  
              “Thank you. I appreciate everything you and Abby do for me. Anya does, too.”

              “You’re family. Anya is as well even though she keeps her distance.”

              “She tries not to get attached,” Lexa explained. “It’s nothing against you. It’s just with foster care we moved from house to house a lot so I guess she’s wary.”

              “I understand,” Jake assured her. “But we’re here for you both, just know that.”

              Abby came walking down the stairs and smiled when she saw Lexa. “Hey, sweetie. The zipper to the dress Clarke wanted to wear tonight got stuck and broke so she was in panic mode and we had to find her something new to wear, which meant finding different shoes to wear and apparently a new hairstyle.” Abby let out a breath. “Crisis averted, though. She should be right down.”

              Lexa smiled. “I’m sure she looks amazing. She always does.”

              Jake and Abby shared a look. They were both pleased that Clarke was dating Lexa, someone they knew could make their daughter happy and would take care of her.

              “Where are you two going tonight?” Abby asked, curiously.

              “The Ark,” Lexa answered, noticing the surprise in the eyes of Jake and Abby. “I’ve never been before but I know it’s a pretty nice place.”

              “Yeah, they have some amazing choices there,” Jake said as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and held it out for Lexa. “You should take this in case you guys do anything after?”

              Lexa couldn’t exactly pinpoint the many feelings that ran through her at being offered money for her date with Clarke but embarrassment was definitely one of them. “It’s okay. I’ve got it. Thank you, though.” Jake put the money back in his wallet and before he could say anything, Clarke was making her way downstairs.

              “Sorry,” Clarke said as she approached Lexa with a backpack in her hand. “Wardrobe malfunction.” 

              “I heard. You look fantastic,” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke’s simple navy dress. She really did look amazing. She, herself, had on a black dress and hoped their next date would be somewhere she could wear jeans because she really didn’t own a lot of fancy clothes.

              “You look pretty amazing yourself,” Clarke grinned. She looked at her parents. “I’m spending the night at Lexa’s so no need to wait up.”

              Lexa avoided eye contact with Abby and Jake as she opened the front door. “Goodnight,” she said before leaving with Clarke. “Did you have to add that last part? You probably gave them the wrong idea.”

              Clarke laughed. “Relax. They’re probably thrilled. Aden’s spending the night at Wells’ so they have the place to themselves.” Lexa opened the car door for Clarke and the blonde smiled at the action. Clarke sat down and Lexa took the backpack from her so she could place it in the backseat. “So where are we going?” The artist asked once Lexa was in the jeep.

              Lexa secured her seatbelt before glancing at the blonde. “You’ll find out in a few minutes,” she said as she started the vehicle.

 

 

 

              “The Ark?” Clarke said, surprised as they pulled up to the restaurant. She figured Lexa would take her to some cool underrated place in Polis or something along those lines. “Not what I was expecting at all seeing as how you’re anti-Arkadia.”

              “I’m not anti-Arkadia,” Lexa insisted as she shut off her jeep “A lot of Arkers just happen to be assholes. Besides, I wanted to take you somewhere nice.”

              Clarke thought of how to voice her concern without upsetting the brunette. “You know somewhere nice doesn’t have to be a ridiculously priced burger place, right?”

              Lexa’s mood shifted immediately. “I can afford to take you here, Clarke. I don’t need your dad to give me money or cheaper options.”

              “My dad tried to give you money for our date?” Clarke had a feeling that was probably a low blow to Lexa’s confidence.

              The brunette nodded. “He heard where I was taking you and came to the same conclusion that you apparently have.”

              Clarke sighed, not knowing how to say what she wanted without offending her date. “You’ll miss the money later. We can do a number of things together and have a good time. The amount of money you spend on me doesn’t equate to an amazing date.”   

              Lexa frowned. “Are you forgetting our first date or…?”

              “No, smartass,” Clarke replied. “I remember it quite well, actually. I wanted to spoil you. In hindsight, maybe I should’ve toned it down a bit but I wanted to take you somewhere different than what you’re used to.”

              “And I’m supposed to take you where? To a cheap fast food place?”

              Clarke shook her head. “Give me the date you would’ve given me if my family wasn’t rich.”

              Lexa visibly deflated. “I wanted to impress you—to show you that I could keep up with your lifestyle, you know?”

              Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s knee. “Do you know how much fun I had the other day just painting your back and talking to you? I don’t want extravagant. I just want to spend time with you.”

              “I’m sorry,” Lexa said. “I don’t mean to make the money difference between us such a big deal. I just want to do nice things for you like you do for me. I want your parents to think you’re making a decent choice with me, you know?”

              Clarke smiled. “My parents adore you, Lexa. They would’ve chosen you for me themselves. Besides, you do nice things for me all the time. Money doesn’t have to be involved.”

              “It makes me uncomfortable when you and your parents spend so much money on me,” Lexa admitted. “I don’t want to sound ungrateful.”

              “You don’t,” Clarke assured her. “I’ll be better about it. So can we pass on The Ark tonight?”

              “Yeah, I can rework our date,” Lexa said, confidently. “I’ll need to stop at the grocery store, though. Is that okay?”

              Clarke smiled. “That’s perfectly fine.”

 

 

 

              Lexa had decided to go to the grocery store closest to her apartment in Polis and was currently looking at seasonings on a shelf when Clarke arrived, dumping candy into the cart. “Clarke,” Lexa chided. “You were supposed to be getting lettuce.”

              “I knew I was forgetting something,” Clarke sighed before walking away.

              Lexa smiled to herself and dropped a bottle of seasoning into the cart before double checking to make sure she had everything she needed aside from the lettuce. Once that was verified, she went to catch up with Clarke, who she found perusing the wine isle. “You had one job, Clarke.”

              Clarke grinned. “I was making my way there,” she assured the brunette.

              “I’ll go. Can you watch the cart?”

              Clarke nodded and picked up a bottle of wine. She placed it in the cart and went to join Lexa. “Is that everything?” She asked as she reached the brunette.

              “It is,” Lexa confirmed as she placed the lettuce in the cart. “I promise it won’t take long for dinner to be made.”

              “I’m not worried about it,” Clarke assured her. She had enjoyed walking around the store with Lexa. She had learned new things about the brunette just by grocery shopping with her and now she found Lexa even more endearing.

 

 

             

              “Who taught you how to cook?” Clarke asked as she finished the last of her dinner. “This was amazing.” The two were sitting on the couch as they watched a random movie on Netflix.

              “Anya,” Lexa replied, glad Clarke had enjoyed the meal. “She’s taught me everything I know for the most part.” Lexa picked her own plate up from the coffee table before reaching for Clarke’s.

              “No, I’ll do it,” Clarke said as she got up. “You cooked; I’ll clean.”

              “I’m not going to make you clean up dishes on our date,” Lexa stated as she took the plate. She headed into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. “I’ll do them in the morning. Right now, we can finish the movie.” She sat back down next to Clarke and they continued to watch the movie until Lexa let out a sigh. “This movie is horrid isn’t it?”

              Clarke laughed. “Yeah, but I was willing to suffer through it if you were into it.”

              Lexa turned off the TV. “That doesn’t have to happen. Have you ever been night surfing?”

              “No, and for many reasons,” Clarke replied. “It’s dangerous.”

              “Does that mean you’re not willing to join me? I’ve surfed at night a few times. It’s amazing. I promise you’ll love it. I’ll keep you safe.”

              Clarke looked at the brunette skeptically. “You’re going to keep me safe from being eaten by hungry sea creatures?”

              “Statistically speaking, there’s a very rare chance that you’ll get eaten.”

              Clarke smirked. “Oh yeah? No chance at all of that happening tonight?”

              Lexa took note of Clarke’s smirk and quirked eye brow and blushed immediately upon understanding the innuendo. “We’ll use my jeep as an extra light source and the full moon should take care of the rest. If you’re really worried about your safety, we can do something else. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

              “I trust you,” Clarke said. “I’m in.”  
              Lexa beamed. “You won’t regret it. Did you bring anything to surf in?”

              “Of course I did. I’ll have to borrow a board, though.”

              “You can use my board. I’ll use Anya’s,” Lexa said as she got up from the couch, excited to be going out to night surf. It had been a long time since she had done this.

              Once Clarke and Lexa both had on their rashguards and shorts, they made their way out to the jeep. Lexa secured the boards on top of the vehicle before getting into it and glancing over at Clarke. “You’re going to love this.”

              Clarke smiled, having no doubt about that. She always enjoyed herself with the surfer.

              When they reached the beach, Lexa drove right onto the sand and left her lights on. They got out of the jeep, each grabbing their boards. “Don’t go for big waves. Stick to the mellow ones. It’ll be safer in the dark. Ready?”

              “As I’ll ever be,” Clarke said as she began to walk into the water with Lexa.

              Once they paddled further out, Lexa sat up on her board and looked to Clarke. “I’ll let you have the honor of catching a wave first.”

              Clarke saw a wave coming and paddled towards it, getting up on her board at just the right time. She rode the wave without a problem and got back down onto her board, paddling over to Lexa, who was watching on with a smile. “That was amazing!” Clarke exclaimed once she was near Lexa. She sat up on her board and looked at the brunette. “It’s like my senses were heightened and more sensitive because of the dark. That wave felt bigger and faster than it probably really was. My heart’s racing! That gave me such a rush!” She looked up at the stars and moon. “It’s so beautiful out, too,” she said in awe.

              Lexa reached for Clarke’s board and pulled it closer so that they were side by side.

              “What are you doing?” Clarke asked, still buzzing with excitement.

              Lexa reached out, gently cupping the back of Clarke’s neck. She leaned forward, careful not to tilt her board and smiled when Clarke leaned in to meet her halfway. As they kissed, Clarke couldn’t help but think how romantic and perfect this moment was. She deepened the kiss and as she got more eager, she leaned forward more causing her board and Lexa’s to tilt over. They fell into the water, laughing as they resurfaced.

              “Sorry,” Clarke said as she got onto her board. “I got carried away.”

              “No complaints here.” Lexa got onto her board as well and gestured out to the waves. “We’ll take turns. I’m nervous about surfing at the same time. I don’t want to hit you with my board because I can’t see you or the other way around. Is that okay?”

              “I’ll wait here,” Clarke said, simply, happy to watch Lexa do her thing.

 

 

              “I still can’t believe what a different experience that was,” Clarke said as she entered Lexa’s bedroom after blow-drying her hair. She was wearing one of Lexa’s t-shirts and just panties while Lexa was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

              Lexa smiled from the spot on her bed. “So you had fun?”

              “I had a fantastic time, Lexa,” Clarke assured her. “This has been a great night. Thank you.”

              “You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a feeling you’d love night surfing.”

              Clarke grinned as she moved onto the bed, straddling Lexa’s thighs as the brunette leaned against the headboard. “Do you have any more feelings about tonight?”

              Lexa moved her hands to Clarke’s bare thighs and caressed them before hooking her arms under Clarke’s ass and standing up. Clarke squealed and laughed at the action as Lexa turned them around and placed her gently down on the middle of the bed.  “I have a few,” she said before capturing Clarke’s lips with her own.

              The two got lost in their make-out session for a few minutes before Clarke tugged at Lexa’s shirt. The brunette pulled away to quickly rip the article of clothing off and toss it aside before she recaptured Clarke’s lips. Clarke trailed her hand up Lexa’s toned stomach and lingered just below the brunette’s breast, tracing under it teasingly.

              “Clarke,” Lexa whined.

              Clarke smirked and pushed on Lexa’s chest so she could sit up and pull off her own shirt. Lexa helped her remove it and as Clarke went to kiss her again, Lexa pushed the blonde onto her back once more.

              Lexa admired Clarke’s body, biting her bottom lip as she traced her hands over her stomach and chest. “These are perfect,” she said as she gently squeezed Clarke’s breasts. She replaced one hand with her mouth and Clarke moaned as she reached up to lace her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

              Minutes went by with Lexa just alternating between sucking and nipping at Clarke’s chest, leaving the blonde a mess. “Lexa, I need more.”

              Lexa kissed down Clarke’s stomach without a word and hooked her fingers in the blonde’s underwear. Clarke raised her hips so Lexa could pull it down her legs. “You too,” she said as Lexa tossed the panties aside. Lexa removed her own shorts and underwear before crawling back onto the bed. She kissed Clarke on the lips and then trailed kisses along her jaw and neck.

              “Lexa,” Clarke pushed at the brunette’s shoulder to get her to go down. “Please.”

              Lexa pushed a thigh between Clarke’s legs to give her some relief. “Patience, Clarke.”

              Clarke bucked up into Lexa’s thigh but it wasn’t enough pressure. Before she could voice her frustration, Lexa kissed her again and began slowly rocking into her. Clarke moaned and pushed her own thigh up so Lexa could feel good with her. “Yes,” Clarke gasped out as Lexa sped up. “Lexa, don’t stop. I’m-,” Lexa pulled away and Clarke glared at the brunette. “I hope you know payback’s a bitch.”

              Lexa smiled. “I’m going to make you feel good, Clarke. Just relax and enjoy it.” Lexa moved down between Clarke’s legs and nipped at her inner thigh causing the blonde to gasp again. She gave all her attention to nipping and sucking at Clarke’s thighs, knowing she was driving the blonde mad. She moved back up Clarke’s body and kissed her gently before meeting her gaze. “What do you like?”

              “Anything, just touch me,” Clarke pleaded.

              Lexa dipped a finger inside the artist with every intention to tease her but when she felt how wet Clarke was for her, something inside her snapped. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Clarke.” She added another finger and began pumping in and out of the blonde.

              Clarke’s eyes slammed shut and she arched her back as Lexa curled her fingers inside of her. “Fuck. That feels so good, Lexa.” Lexa placed her free hand on Clarke’s stomach to stop her from moving around so much. “Add another.”

              Lexa pulled out completely and kissed Clarke as she groaned in frustration. She moved down between Clarke’s legs, pushing her thighs apart as she did so. Lexa ever so gently ran her tongue over Clarke’s clit and the blonde let out what sounded like a frustrated whimper. Lexa began to flick her tongue and Clarke reached down to place her hand on Lexa’s head as she tried her best not to buck into her face.

              As soon as Lexa’s lips latched on to her, Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and several curse words escaped her as her body shook. “Fuck,” she let out as she came down from her high. “That was amazing. You’re still an asshole for teasing me, though.”

              Lexa grinned as she moved up to rest beside Clarke. “I was building you up to make your climax stronger. You should be praising me.”

              Clarke laughed. “Oh yeah?” She moved so that she was straddling the brunette. “Are you some sort of sex expert now?”

              “Not an expert,” Lexa assured the blonde. “But by the time we’re done, I’ll be pretty confident in knowing what it takes to satisfy you. I hope you don’t have any plans for the morning.”

              “Morning sex,” Clarke replied with a grin before bending down to kiss Lexa.

 

 

 

              Lexa cursed under her breath and her back arched as her orgasm swept through her. “Damn, you’re too good,” she breathed out as Clarke crawled up from between her legs. “I’m not done,” Clarke said, huskily.

              Lexa flipped them over so that Clarke was on her back and smirked down at her. “Good.” She reached down, spreading Clarke’s lips so she could press her clit against the blonde’s. She began to rock against Clarke, watching mesmerized as Clarke’s mouth fell open and she turned her head to the side as pleasure coursed through her. Lexa slowed her actions as she reached up to turn Clarke’s head gently towards her. “Look at me.”

              Clarke forced her eyes open and they immediately slammed shut as a particular hard thrust from Lexa catapulted her onto the brink of an orgasm. “Ohmygod.” Clarke dug her nails into Lexa’s lower back.

              “Open your eyes, Clarke,” Lexa breathed out as her own orgasm neared. Clarke opened her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as she fought to keep them open. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Lexa whispered as she continued to grind against Clarke.

              Clarke’s jaw dropped open as her orgasm hit her and Lexa was right behind her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke moaned as Lexa continued to slowly move against her.

              Lexa collapsed on top of Clarke and buried her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck. “I think I’m finally spent.”

              Clarke chuckled. “Me too. What time is it?” She asked, her voice hoarse from their activities.

              Lexa pushed up to look at the clock on her nightstand. “It’s three.” She rolled off of Clarke and felt an aftershock roll through her. “Fuck, I’m still coming.”

              Clarke rolled over and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder. She propped her head up using her hand and used her other hand to caress Lexa’s stomach. “I think those were the best three hours of my existence.”

              Lexa grinned. “I’d have to agree with you.” Clarke stilled her hand on Lexa’s stomach as she continued to look at the brunette. Lexa’s eyes opened and she looked back at Clarke. “What?”

               “You know how sometimes when you’re surfing and a set comes but you’re not far enough outside?”

              Lexa furrowed her brows at the random question. “Yeah, getting caught inside. It’s like being in a washing machine. I hate it.”

              “That’s how I feel with you,” Clarke said. “I wasn’t interested in a relationship but then you came along and I didn’t get away quick enough. I’m caught inside and it’s terrifying because I really like you, Lexa. I want a relationship with you but at the same time I know it’s probably not fair to either of us since I’m leaving in a month and a half.”  Clarke let out a breath. “I don’t mean to get all serious on you right now. It’s just something we’ll need to talk about. Are you even interested in another long-distance relationship?”

              “I’m interested in you,” Lexa stated. “If that means a long-distance relationship, then I’m in.”

              “I might be moving even farther away after college,” Clarke continued.

              “I know,” Lexa replied. “And I’m still going to want this.” She reached for Clarke’s hand that was resting on her stomach and laced their fingers together. “I know what I want, Clarke, and I’m fine with waiting for you to figure out what you want this to be.”

              “I already know what I want it to be. I’m just scared.”

              “You know the best thing to do when you get caught inside is to not panic. Let’s just keep doing what we’re doing. There doesn’t have to be a label on this right now.” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?” Clarke nodded and Lexa leaned over to kiss her. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

              “Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke turned to lie on her stomach while Lexa remained on her back. Once in a comfortable position, Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and they fell asleep with their fingers entwined.

             


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

              Clarke awoke the next morning, frowning when she realized that Lexa wasn’t in bed with her. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was nine in the morning. The artist got out of bed, not bothering to cover up with the bed sheet. After changing into the clothes she had brought in her backpack, Clarke exited the room to find Lexa. She smelled breakfast as soon as she opened the door and smiled when she saw Lexa at the stove. “Morning.”

              Lexa glanced behind her shoulder. “Morning, Clarke. Did you sleep well?”

              Clarke grinned. “I definitely did. How about you? I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re up.”

              “I’m well-rested,” Lexa assured her. “And I like getting an early start. There’s a toothbrush in the bag on the counter in case you forgot to pack one.”

              Clarke moved to the counter and pulled a blue toothbrush from the bag. “You went to the store?”

              “I did,” Lexa confirmed as she flipped a pancake in the pan. “I wanted to make pancakes for you.”

              Clarke smiled big as she moved to stand behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. “You’re sweet. Thank you.” She laughed when she saw the oval shape of the pancakes. “Are you making surfboard pancakes?”

              “I’m trying.” Lexa was pleased that Clarke could tell what she was doing since they weren’t perfect. “I’m almost done. We can have breakfast and then do whatever you want. I don’t work today.”

              Clarke’s phone began to ring from the room and she grabbed it from where it was left on the couch last night. “Hey, Mom,” she answered.

              “It’s me,” Aden corrected. “You’re not home.”

              Clarke could hear the pout in her brother’s voice. “I’m sorry, buddy. I spent the night with Lexa at her place.”

              “Will you be home soon?” Aden asked. “Can you bring Lexa with you?”

              “Maybe in about two hours or so and let me ask.” Clarke moved the phone from her face. “Aden wants you to come over today.”

              Lexa smiled. “I’ll be there.”

              Clarke put the phone back to her ear. “Lexa can’t wait to see you.” Clarke could hear the doorbell ring from the other end and there was shuffling before she heard Aden greeting Raven, Octavia and Anya.

              “Clarke,” Aden said. “Raven, Octavia and Anya want to take me surfing. Can I go or am I surfing with you and Lexa later?”

              “You go ahead and go with them,” Clarke said. “I’m feeling a little lazy today so no surfing for me. Have fun, okay?”

              “I will,” Aden replied. “Hold on. Raven wants to talk to you.”

              “Hey,” Raven said into the phone. “How was your date?”

              “It was pretty amazing.” Clarke grabbed the toothbrush from the counter and made her way to the bathroom to continue her conversation with Raven. “We went night surfing and that was such a rush.”

              “Wow, she managed to talk you into that?” Raven asked, knowing Clarke had always been hesitant to try it out.  

              “She did and I’m glad.”

              “And where did you end up going for dinner? Anya said Lexa was stressing about it.”

              “She made me dinner and it was fantastic.”

              “And how did the night end?” Raven asked, suggestively.

              Clarke laughed. “I have to go.”

              “No you don’t,” Raven said. “Answer the question.”

              “Bye, Raven. I’ll see you later,” Clarke said before ending the call. Once she finished up in the bathroom, she made her way back into the kitchen where Lexa was finishing up with breakfast. The two sat in the living room and ate in a comfortable silence and Clarke insisted on doing the dishes once they were done. Lexa reluctantly let her, sitting on the kitchen counter as she watched the blonde.

              “So,” Lexa began. “Last night…”

              “Was amazing and I loved every second of it. I don’t regret a thing. And I’m glad we had that talk. It was needed.” Clarke glanced behind her shoulder. “Did I cover everything?”

              Lexa let out a chuckle. “Yeah.” She ran a hand through her hair as she continued to watch Clarke and the urge to kiss the gorgeous artist took over. She hopped down from the counter and gently pulled the plate from Clarke’s hand, setting it down in the sink before shutting off the water.

              “Hey,” Clarke protested as she turned around to face Lexa. “What are you doing?”

              Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s lips and forgetting that her hands were still wet, Clarke placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s waist. Lexa traced her tongue over Clarke’s bottom lip and was granted access immediately. Clarke moaned lightly as Lexa’s tongue ran over her own, making her heart race. The brunette nipped at Clarke’s bottom lip as she ended the kiss and Clarke smile, looking down with a shy smile.

              “You’re really good at that.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and placed it over her chest. “Making my heart do that,” she clarified.

              Lexa grinned. “You kind of make my heart go crazy, too.”

              Clarke laughed and rested her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder. “We’re so cheesy.”

              “You started it,” Lexa informed her.

              Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s neck. “Let’s go to your room. I do remember morning sex being on my to-do list.” Lexa grinned and pulled Clarke towards her room without another word.

 

 

 

              Lexa entered a nearby café where she and Clarke were supposed to be meeting up with their friends and Aden for lunch. Lexa pulled the door open for Clarke and the blonde smiled as she walked through it. “Thank you.”

              “You’re welcome,” Lexa smiled back.

              They spotted their friends right away and as they made their way over, Octavia grinned at them. “Hey, you two. Nice of you to leave your sex bubble to join us.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes but a faint smile was on her lips. “Shut up. Where’s my brother?” She asked, looking around.

              “Anya and Raven took him next door to the ice cream shop to try to cheer him up. He couldn’t nail a trick and he’s bummed about it. We tried telling him he’d learn eventually. He’s a great surfer for his age but he’s all about being like his big sister.”

              “I should go check on him,” Clarke said as she stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

              Lexa made a move to join her but Octavia stopped her. “Oh no, not you. I have questions.”

              “Octavia,” Clarke said in a warning tone.

              “Go check on Aden,” Octavia shooed her away. Clarke sighed and left, leaving Lexa to be interrogated by her friend. “So,” the younger girl began with a wide grin. “How was your date?”

              “Didn’t Clarke already tell you guys?” Lexa asked.

              “Yeah, but I want to hear your thoughts.”

              “We had fun. I was nervous but I didn’t screw things up so I’m pleased.”

              “So are you serious about being with her?” Octavia asked, curiously. “Or is this just a summer fling?”

              “We’re just taking things slow but I’m serious about whatever it is we’re doing,” Lexa answered. “I’m hoping Clarke will want to take things pass just the summer. Don’t tell her I said that. I don’t want her to feel pressured.”

              “Don’t worry. I won’t tell her anything,” Octavia promised. “Out of curiosity, what happens if she decides to be just friends when she goes back to school?”

              “I’d still want to be friends.”

              “Could you do that?”

              “I don’t know,” Lexa replied, honestly. “I’d at least want to try.” She would hate to lose Clarke’s friendship if they didn’t work out and wondered with their chemistry if they’d even be able to manage being friends.

              Octavia could tell she had opened up a slew of thoughts and felt guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you out about it.”

              Lexa shook her head and forced a smile. “No, it’s okay. I should probably be prepared for anything, right?”

              “Lexa!” Aden rushed over to the brunette and climbed over her lap so he could sit next to her in the booth while Anya and Raven sat across from them. “I had ice cream.”

              Lexa laughed. “Yeah? Octavia was just telling me how amazing you were surfing.”

              Aden beamed. “She was?”

              “Yeah, I’m proud of you for sticking with it. I know it’s not easy,” Lexa said.

              Aden’s smile widened and Lexa ruffled his hair. “Next time I’ll go with you and you can show me all the cool new things you can do.”

              Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette moved down closer to Aden so the blonde could sit beside her. She placed her hand on Lexa’s knee as she spoke to her. “What do you want for lunch?”

              “Just a Caesar salad but I’ve got it,” Lexa said.

              Clarke shook her head. “You made me dinner and breakfast. I’ll take care of lunch.”

              “But-,”

              “It’s only fair,” Clarke cut her off as she stood up.

              Lexa relented, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, and Clarke headed to the counter to order. She felt a light kick on her shin and looked up at her sister.

              “It’s just lunch,” Anya said. “Relax.”

              Lexa knew Anya was right and let it go but she hoped Clarke would take their conversation last night to heart.

             

 

 

 

Two weeks later…

 

              Clarke was straddling Lexa’s backside while she massaged the brunette’s shoulders and back. “You should probably start taking it easy so you don’t wear yourself out before competition day.” She moved her hands down and began kneading into Lexa’s lower back.

              Lexa let out a content sigh. “I will.”

              Clarke continued her ministrations for a few more minutes before moving to lie down beside her. “Better?”

              “Much,” Lexa replied, keeping her eyes closed. “Thank you.”

              Clarke rested on her side as she propped her head up with her hand. She ran her fingers lightly over Lexa’s back as she watched the surfer rest. “You haven’t been talkative today.”

              Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Clarke. “Sorry.”

              “You don’t have to be sorry,” Clarke assured her. “I just want to know if you’re okay.”

              “I just have a lot on my mind,” Lexa admitted as she got up to grab her shirt from beside her. She slipped it on before matching Clarke’s position. “I want to do well in this competition but I haven’t thought about the after. Am I going to pursue a career as a pro surfer? Will I just do competitions every now and then? I’ll still need another job because surfers don’t get paid much and I don’t even know what I want that job to be. I don’t want to be behind a desk.”

              Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s waist and held her gaze for a few seconds before speaking. “Do you want to be a pro surfer?”

              “Yes, but-,”

              Clarke leaned forward to kiss Lexa, silencing her. “Surfing is making a big comeback. It’s actually more popular now than it’s ever been. There are surf teams looking for solid surfers to sponsor and competitions are happening all over the world. I can’t tell you that it’ll be a steady income so you should try to hang on to your job at the bar as long as you can. Being a bartender at least keeps your days free so you can surf. It’s going to be okay.” Clarke reached over to her nightstand and pulled something out. “I got you something yesterday.”

              “Clarke,” Lexa sighed.

              “I know, I know,” Clarke said. “I couldn’t help it.” She held out a keychain of a dark green surfboard with Lexa’s name on it. “How cute is this? I got one, too. It’s blue, though.”

              Lexa took the keychain and admired it. It was pretty cool. “Thank you,” she smiled. “I like it. These things never have my name on them.”

              “I ordered it online so I got to put the name,” Clarke explained.

              Lexa met Clarke’s gaze for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. “No more buying me stuff. You said you’d be better about it.” Over the last two weeks Clarke had bought Lexa little things here and there that left the brunette feeling bad when she couldn’t reciprocate as often as she’d like.

              “I just like spoiling you,” Clarke admitted.

              “You can spoil me without spending money. For example, you can kiss me as often as you want.”

              Clarke smiled and did just that. When they broke apart, she laid down, pulling Lexa with her. “Take a nap with me?”

              “I have to meet Anya at the beach in an hour,” Lexa said as she cuddled up to Clarke, draping an arm over her waist.

              “I’ll wake you,” Clarke promised as she set an alarm on her phone.

 

 

              Lexa was jogging on the beach with her sister when Anya slowed and began walking. They had been sticking to a strict training regimen the last two weeks in preparation for the competition starting this weekend.

              “Clarke said I should start taking things easy before the competition,” Lexa began. “We shouldn’t burn ourselves out.”

              “Yeah, that’s true,” Anya agreed. “How are things with you and Clarke?” she asked, curiously.  

              Lexa smiled at hearing Clarke’s name. The two had been doing great and were still taking things a day at a time. “I can’t complain. She’s going back to school at the end of the month, which sucks, but we’re spending as much time together as we can.”

              “What happens when she goes back to school?”

              Lexa sighed. “Not sure yet, honestly. She’s still on the fence about a long-distance relationship, I think.”

              Anya was worried. She didn’t want her sister getting hurt. “Have you had a conversation about it?”

 

 

              “We have,” Clarke said as she sat with Raven and Octavia on her bed. “I know how she feels and vice versa.”

              “And how does she feel?” Octavia asked, curiously.

              “She’s fine with a long-distance relationship,” Clarke answered.

              “And you?” Raven asked.

              “I’m not sure. Long-distance is a big commitment.”

              Raven quirked a brow. “Do you not think you can do it?”

              Clarke sighed. “I don’t know. All I know is that I like her a lot. I want that-,”

 

 

              “-to be enough for now,” Lexa replied. “We’re having fun.”

              Anya laughed. “I bet.

              Lexa gently knocked her shoulder into Anya’s. “Shut up. I don’t mean just sex. We hang out all the time. She’s been using me as a canvas and that’s been cool. We went to a movie the other day with Aden. We aren’t just-,"

 

 

              “-all about sex now,” Clarke stated. “As a matter of fact, after she’s done working out with Anya, she’ll be back over to have lunch with us.”

              “Well, we hope things work out,” Octavia said. “We like you two together.”

              Clarke smiled. “I like us together, too. Anyway, enough about my relationship. How are you and Lincoln doing?”

              Octavia sighed dreamily. “Great. Lincoln’s perfect. I really think he’s it for me.”

              “He really is such a sweet guy,” Clarke said before looking at Raven. “I’d ask how-,”

 

 

              “-you and Raven are doing but from what Clarke and I walked in on last night, I’m assuming things are going well.”

              Anya laughed. “Again, I thought you’d be gone longer. I’m sorry.”

              “I’m just glad you’ve finally found someone that makes you happy,” Lexa said.

              Anya looked down at the ground as she smiled at the thought of Raven. “Yeah, I guess she does make me happy. She’s moving out of her mom’s place soon. She wants more privacy and her job is going really well so she can afford to live on her own. She’s going to be apartment searching with her friend, Gina. You haven’t met her but she’s pretty cool. They work together.”

              “So what you’re saying is if Raven does move, then I’ll have the apartment to myself more often so I can-,”

              “Get it on with your girlfriend all the time?”

              “She’s not my girlfriend. Not yet, anyway. Don’t say shit like that around her and freak her out.”

              “Whatever. She’s your girlfriend. You two just haven’t made it official.” Anya stopped walking and gestured towards the water. “Want to catch a few waves before we go?”

              “Yeah, let’s…,” Lexa’s sentence trailed off when she spotted Ontari walking their way.

              Anya reached for Lexa’s wrist. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

              Ontari approached the two with her board tucked under her arm. “Competition’s this Saturday.”

              “We’re well aware,” Lexa replied, trying to keep her immediate irritation at the sight of Ontari at bay.

              Ontari smirked. "Well, I hope you’re not expecting much. Word is SurfKru will be scouting for one new member and I plan on being it. Actually, Roan surfs on that team. You remember him, right? Nia’s son. Honestly, you shouldn’t even bother showing up.”

              “I think we’ll take our chances,” Anya replied.

              Ontari shrugged. “I was just trying to save you the embarrassment,” she said before walking away.

              “I swear it takes everything in me not to punch her every time I see her,” Lexa said. “I’m not letting her run us from this beach.”

              “My thoughts exactly,” Anya said. “Let’s grab our boards.”

 

 

 

              Clarke was about to text Lexa to find out why she was half an hour late to their lunch plans when there was a knock at the door. “Yeah?”

              Jake opened the door and looked at the girls, solemnly.

              Clarke met her father’s gaze and knew she wasn’t ready for whatever he was going to say. “Dad, what is it? What’s wrong?”

              “We need to get to the hospital.”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

              Clarke reached the waiting room with her friends and saw Lexa sitting on one of the chairs staring off at nothing. They didn’t know much. Her father had said Anya had been rushed in after a surfing accident. She sat down beside Lexa and placed a hand on the brunette’s knee. “Hey,” she began gently. “How is she?”

              “In surgery,” Lexa replied. “She, um… she lost a lot of blood and eventually passed out at the beach. Your mom is operating on her so that makes me feel better.”

              Raven was trying not to panic but she couldn’t keep the shakiness out of her voice at the thought of Anya being critically injured. “Is she going to be okay? What happened out there?”

              Lexa clenched her fists as she thought about what had taken place. “Ontari. She got in Anya’s way, which distracted her from a big set of waves coming and it caused Anya to lose her balance. The waves caused her board to get embedded into the seafloor and then sent Anya crashing into the fin of her board. It impaled her thigh.” Lexa ran her hands over her face and stood up. “I need to get some air.”

              As Aden walked off, Aden tried to follow her but Jake stopped him. “Not right now, Aden.”

              Clarke stood up and pulled Raven into a quick hug. “Anya will be okay. She’s strong.” Raven nodded and moved to sit down with Octavia, hoping Abby would be out soon with some good news. Clarke bent down and looked at Aden, who looked overwhelmed by everything that was going on. “Anya might like a get well card. Think you can get one for her.”

              Aden nodded and Jake placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let’s go look for the card shop.”

              Clarke looked to Octavia next. “I’m going to go check on Lexa.”

              “I’ll come get you if there’s any news,” Octavia assured her.

              Clarke made her way out of the hospital and had to walk around to a secluded corner before she found Lexa sitting on the ground against the wall with her knees up and her head resting on them. She moved to sit beside her, remaining silent.

              Lexa lifted her head and wiped her eyes. “She loves surfing. I can’t imagine her not being able to do it anymore. And even if she does fully recover, she’s missing the competition. She’s going to be so devastated. She’s been training so hard for it.”

              Clarke knew there was nothing she could say to make this better so instead of speaking, she reached for Lexa’s hand and linked their fingers together. She ran her thumb back and forth over Lexa’s knuckles.

              Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand gently. “Can you call me with any news on Anya? I need to go.”

              Clarke frowned as she stood up with Lexa, keeping her grip on her hand. “Where are you going?”

              “I want to talk to Ontari,” Lexa replied.

              “Talk? I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lexa. Just stay here. I’m sure the surgery won’t be much longer.”

              “I won’t be long.” Lexa tried to pull her hand from Clarke’s but the blonde wouldn’t release her. “Clarke,” she sighed.

              “I’m not going to let you go do something stupid,” Clarke said, sternly. “You’re not leaving.”

              “My sister is having surgery due to a critical injury that Ontari caused,” Lexa said, angrily. “That could’ve easily been you the other day. I’m not letting her get away with this.”

              “Ontari’s an ass and she is careless and overly aggressive in the water but I don’t think she meant for this to happen,” Clarke said. “Let’s just go inside.”

              Lexa pulled her hand from Clarke’s successfully. “You’re standing up for her?”

              “No, I just don’t want you to leave here and get yourself into trouble. She isn’t worth it. Please just come back inside, Lexa.”

              “I won’t be long,” Lexa said again before walking away.

              Clarke watched Lexa get into her jeep just as Octavia arrived outside. “Where is she going?” Octavia asked.     

              “She wants to confront Ontari.”

              Octavia’s eyes widened. “And you let her go?”

              “I tried to stop her.” Clarke ran a hand through her hair. “How’s Raven?”

              “Slightly better. Anya’s out of surgery. Your mom said she should be up soon and then we can go in and see her.  

              Clarke pulled out her phone and quickly texted Lexa, hoping this would get the brunette to turn around and come right back.

 

 

 

              Anya was lying in the hospital bed, smiling at something Clarke had said when her gaze drifted to the door as it opened. When she saw Abby, Clarke could tell the surfer was disappointed. “I texted her. She should be here soon.”

              “Where did she even go?” Anya asked.

              “Sorry to interrupt,” Abby said. “How are you feeling?”

              “Not bad. Not liking the medicine, though.” Anya had been give nerve blockers, which currently made her unable to walk.

              “Necessary evil,” Abby said as she went about checking Anya’s vitals.

              “When do I get to leave?” Anya asked.

              Abby smiled. “Don’t start. You have another surgery tomorrow and then we’ll talk about releasing you.”

              Anya grumbled and Abby shook her head in amusement. “Are you comfortable at least? I can have a nurse bring you an extra pillow.”  
              Anya smiled, grateful for Abby. “I’m okay. Thank you, Doctor Griffin.”

              “It’s Abby,” the woman corrected before looking at her daughter. “Where’s Lexa?”

              “She needed a moment,” Clarke answered. “She should be here soon.” Lincoln, Bellamy, Harper and a few others friends had already come and gone without one word from Lexa. Jake had convinced Octavia and Raven to join him for something to eat in the cafeteria with Aden while Clarke stayed with Anya, insisting she wasn’t hungry.

              Abby’s pager beeped and Clarke was relieved that she wasn’t about to be interrogated about Lexa’s whereabouts. “I’ll see you girls later. Rest, Anya,” she said before exiting the room.

              Anya quirked a brow at Clarke. “You know where Lexa is don’t you?”

              Clarke let out a breath. “She went to go find Ontari. I tried to stop her but she wasn’t hearing me.”      

              Anya reached for the hospital phone beside the bed and dialed Lexa’s number but as it was ringing, Lexa walked through the door. “Where the hell have you been? You better not have done anything illegal because I might not be able to move my legs but I can still kick your ass.”

              Lexa’s eyes widened. “You can’t move your legs?”

              “She was given a nerve blocker,” Clarke quickly explained. “Immobility is temporary.”

              Lexa relaxed and moved further into the room. “Are you feeling okay?”

              “You haven’t answered my question,” Anya said. “Where did you go?”

              “Home. I cleaned the apartment. Did some redecorating. I needed to stay busy.”

              “So you didn’t go see Ontari?” Anya asked.

              Lexa shook her head. “I was but I knew if I saw her I would do something stupid. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you got out of surgery. Did Abby say anything about your leg?”

              “I have another surgery tomorrow so she can re-examine the wound. She’s confident I’ll make a full recovery, though. You and Octavia absolutely have to kick Ontari’s ass in this competition now.”

              “I’m not doing it,” Lexa replied.

              Anya and Clarke both frowned at hearing Lexa. “Not doing the competition?” Anya asked, needing clarification.

              “It wouldn’t be fair to you,” Lexa explained. “I don’t really want to talk about it. Do you need anything?”

              “Yeah, for you to stop being overdramatic. You’re not dropping out of the competition.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’ve already made up my mind.”

              Anya looked at Clarke and gave her a “you talk some sense into her” look.

              “The competition is a big deal for you,” Clarke stated. “You can’t let this opportunity go.”

              “I don’t care about it anymore.” Lexa didn’t see how she could go on with the event when her sister was unable to. The last thing she wanted was for Anya to resent her.

              Clarke decided to drop the subject for now but she hoped she would be able to talk Lexa into doing the competition by Saturday.

 

 

 

              Clarke reached Lexa’s apartment and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Lexa opened it and smiled at seeing the blonde. “Hey.”

              “Hi,” Clarke held up three big containers. “My parents made dinner.”

              “Your parents are the best. Thank you,” Lexa said as she took the containers. “Anya is asleep now but when she wakes up we’ll have dinner.”

              “And how is she feeling?” Clarke asked as she stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

              “She’s okay. Annoyed with having to use crutches.” Lexa placed the containers down on the kitchen counter before placing a kiss on Clarke’s lips. “How was your day?”

              “Decent,” Clarke replied as she leaned against the counter. “I was hoping we could hangout if you’re free.”

               “I’m free. Want to watch a movie or something?”

              “I was hoping we could talk, actually.”

              Lexa looked at the blonde, hesitant to ask her what she wanted to talk about. “What’s up?”

              “I think you’re making the wrong decision.”

              “Clarke-,”

              “No, listen. This competition is a big deal. Sponsors will be there. Are you really going to drop it just like that?”

              “It wouldn’t be fair to Anya,” Lexa stated. “I do it and she has to watch on from the sidelines. I don’t want to do that to her.”

              “She’s pissed that you’re dropping out. This competition is important, Lexa. A number of things could happen that benefit you.”          

              “I need to jump into the shower,” Lexa said. “You’re welcome to stay.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “We’re still talking.”

              “You can join me if you want.”

              Clarke watched the brunette disappear into the bathroom and was going to wait patiently for her to come back out so they could finish talking but she had a lot on her mind and wanted to say it now. She entered the bathroom and stripped off her clothes before opening the shower door and stepping inside.

              Lexa’s eyes widened as she stared at the blonde. “What are you doing?”

              “You told me I could join you,” Clarke reminded her.

              “I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Lexa said as she tried to keep her gaze from dropping down Clarke’s body.

              “Talk to me, Lexa,” Clarke said as she ran a hand through the brunette’s hair. “What’s going on up here?” She gently massaged the taller girl’s scalp. “I’m worried about you.”

              “Ontari’s problem is with me. Anya just got caught in the crossfire just like you did. I should be the one not able to compete. The only thing I can do to make it right is dropout. Anya has always done what she can to take care of me and make sure I have a roof over my head. This was one thing she was doing for herself and because of my history with Ontari, she got hurt. The least I could do is sideline myself with her.”

              Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s waist. “Talk to your sister. I’m one hundred percent sure the last thing she wants you to do for her is bail on the competition.” Lexa blinked a few times as tears formed in her eyes. “Hey, it’s okay.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug while the brunette rested her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck, allowing herself to be comforted.

 

 

 

              Lexa and Clarke were sitting on the couch watching TV when they heard Anya’s room door open. Lexa got up and moved towards Anya. “Hey, how was your nap? Are you hungry? Clarke’s parents made us dinner. I can dish it out for you.”

              Anya nodded a greeting at Clarke. “Tell your parents I said thanks.”

              “I will,” Clarke said as she stood up.

              Anya looked back at Lexa. “My nap was fine. Go sit back down. I’ve got this.”

              “It’s okay. I’ve got it,” Lexa said as she went to grab a plate.

              “Seriously, Lexa. I can do it. Why don’t you go on a date with Clarke or something?”

              Lexa frowned. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

              “Yes,” Anya said, exasperated. “You’ve been hovering.”

              Lexa scoffed. “I haven’t been hovering. I’ve been helping.”

              Anya looked at Clarke. “Please save me. Your girlfriend is driving me fucking crazy.”

              Lexa blushed. “She’s not my girlfriend,” she whispered as she continued what she was doing.

              Anya rolled her eyes. “Yes, she is.” She snatched the fork from Lexa’s hand. “Go enjoy your night.”

              Lexa took the fork back and shifted on her feet as she went back to dishing out Anya’s food. “I wanted to talk to you.” Clarke got up at hearing that and headed towards Lexa’s room, placing a comforting hand on the brunette’s lower back as she walked by.

              “Okay,” Anya leaned on her crutches. “What’s up?”

              Lexa moved to the microwave, put the plate inside and started it before looking back at Anya. “I’m sorry that you got hurt.”

              “It wasn’t your fault,” Anya said.

              Lexa ran a hand through her hair. “Would you hate me if I did the competition? Be honest.”

              Anya shook her head. “I wouldn’t hate you, Lexa. I want you to do it. Being a pro surfer is your dream. I don’t want you missing this opportunity because you feel bad. I’m okay. Really. I’ll get better and hopefully be right there with you when it’s my time.”

              “Are you sure because-,”

              “I’m sure,” Anya cut her off. “I’m also hungry. Please let me eat.”  
              Lexa smiled and moved to the microwave as he began to beep, signaling that it had stopped. “You didn’t have to call Clarke my girlfriend right in front of her face, by the way.”

              Anya shrugged. “I forgot you two aren’t official, which stupid, _by the way_.”

              Lexa placed the plate in the living room and looked at her sister. “Need anything else?”

              “I don’t think so. Thank you. As much as you’ve been hovering, I do appreciate you helping me out.”

              “You’re welcome,” Lexa said before gesturing to her room. “I’m going to go talk to Clarke.” Anya gave her a thumbs up before relaxing on the couch. Lexa entered her room and closed the door before moving to sit on her bed beside Clarke. “So that went well.”

              Clarke smiled. “I thought it would. So does that mean you’re going to do the competition?”

              “It does,” Lexa confirmed. “I still feel guilty about it but hopefully owning Ontari’s ass out on the waves will make me feel better. Also… about what Anya said… the whole girlfriend thing. It was just a slip of the tongue. I never told her we were girlfriends. She knows we’re taking things slow.”

              “You seem nervous,” Clarke said, amused.

              “I’m not nervous,” Lexa said. “I just wanted to clarify that with you.”

              “Lexa.”

              “Yeah?”

              “Do you…” Clarke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Um… I like what we’ve been doing and I want…” Clarke paused and let out a breathy laugh at how she had become the nervous one now. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

              Lexa smiled brightly. “And I want to be your girlfriend. What does this mean for us when you go back to school, though?”

              Clarke leaned over to press her lips to Lexa’s. “I’m all in, Lexa,” she said against her lips before kissing her once more.

             

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

              Clarke arched up into Lexa and bit her bottom lip to hold her moan back. “Faster, Lexa,” she gasped out. Lexa began to slow and Clarke groaned in displeasure. “That’s the opposite of what I just said.”

              “Sorry.” Lexa pulled out and reached for one of the straps on the contraption she had on. “It’s too loose.”

              Clarke huffed. “You said it was too tight before.”

              “Because it was,” Lexa stated as she continued to mess with the straps.

              “You know we don’t have to use it if you’re not comfortable,” Clarke said, not wanting Lexa to feel obligated to use the strap-on just because she wanted to try it. The blonde moaned and dug her nails into Lexa’s lower back as Lexa entered her again.

              “I want to,” Lexa assured her. “I’ve got it. It’s good now.”

              Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s back as she enjoyed the rhythm Lexa was setting. “Shit, that’s good. Don’t stop.” She wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and pulled her in deeper. “Fuck.”

              Lexa kissed Clarke along her jaw and neck as she continued thrusting into her. “You’re so incredibly hot.” She bit down on Clarke’s neck but when the blonde whimpered, she quickly pulled away. “Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?”

              “You’re slowing down,” Clarke whined. “Don’t do that. And a little but I kind of liked it.”

              Lexa quirked a brow. “Are you revealing a kink?”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Shut up. Kiss me.”

              Lexa smiled and kissed her girlfriend as ordered. As she started moving her hips faster, Clarke grew more vocal until she arched into Lexa as she came.

              “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Clarke went limp and let out a breath. “Amazing.”

              Lexa grinned as she pulled out of Clarke. “Are you just saying that?”

              Clarke reached up behind Lexa’s neck to pull her down for a kiss. “No. Honestly, that wasn’t bad at all.”

              The two kissed lazily for a few seconds before Lexa pulled away in order to remove the strap-on. “I’ll be right back.”

              Clarke frowned. “Where are you going?”

              “To wash this and put it away.”

              “Just throw it on the floor. I’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

              Lexa frowned. “That’s not sanitary, Clarke.”

              “I’m naked in your bed. Come cuddle with me.” Lexa smiled as she set the strap-on down before crawling back onto her bed. “Are you tired yet?”

              Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer. “I’m still wired. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

              “Which is why you need to sleep.” Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms so that she was facing her. “Are you nervous?”

              “Yeah, and excited.” Lexa leaned in for a kiss. “You go ahead and sleep. I’ll be out eventually. Thanks for coming over so late, by the way.”

              Clarke pushed Lexa onto her back and moved to straddle her. “You mean thanks for answering your booty call?”

              Lexa scoffed. “It wasn’t a booty call. I wanted your company. The rest was just a bonus.”

               Clarke chuckled. “Well, you’re welcome. And I promised to help you get to sleep so that’s what I’m going to do,” she said before leaned down to capture Lexa’s lips with her own.

 

 

 

              The next morning, Lexa was lying in bed with Clarke as she thought about how the competition was in a few hours. “Clarke?”

              “Mm?” Clarke responded, her eyes remaining closed.

              “The competition is today,” Lexa stated.

              Clarke chuckled. “I know. Go back to sleep.”

              “I’m too anxious.”

              “Play a game on your phone,” Clarke suggested. “Actually, download Facebook and Twitter. Oh, and Snapchat.”

              “I hate social media,” Lexa informed her.

              “I know but it’d be nice for you to have when I go back to school. We can keep track of each other’s lives that way. Just a suggestion. I’m going back to sleep.”

              Lexa laid still for a few minutes before reaching over to her nightstand to grab her cellphone. Clarke had a good point. She downloaded the social media apps and kept herself busy with learning them while Clarke slept.

              Thirty minutes went by before Lexa encountered a problem with Facebook. She couldn’t view Clarke’s page without being her friend. She looked over at her sleeping girlfriend and contemplated whether she should wake her or not so the blonde could add her. Sighing, she closed the app and moved on to Twitter. She added everyone she wouldn’t mind dealing with through social media before scrolling through Clarke’s Twitter feed. She smiled when she saw what the artist’s last tweet was.

 

_Clarke Griffin(@ClarkeGriff) – Jul 27_

_She’s my girlfriend. Best feeling ever right now._

              Lexa smiled and read the replies.

 

_Raven Reyes(@ReyesR) – July 27_

_Finally you got your heads out of your asses. Congrats._

_Octavia(@OBlake) – July 27_

Thank god. I thought you two were going to be stupid for longer than that.

_Lincoln(@LincForrester) – July 27_

_You’re talking about Lexa, right? Were you two not girlfriends already???_

_Anya(@AnyaLachman)- July 27_

_So many ways to respond to this but I’ll just go with it’s about damn time._

Lexa continued to scroll through the replies until she decided to write one of her own.

 

_Lexa(@LexaWoods) – 5s_

_Still an amazing feeling for me._

 

 

             

              Clarke woke up alone in bed and reached for her phone. She saw the notification light blinking and when she unlocked the device, she saw that it was from Twitter. She opened the app and smiled when she saw Lexa’s reply to her last tweet along with her friends.

 

_Raven Reyes(@ReyesR) – 1h_

**_@LexaWoods_ ** _You two are totally that “disgustingly cute on social media” couple._

_Anya(@AnyaLachman)- 1h_

**_@LexaWoods @ReyesR_ ** _And so it begins. I’m also surprised you have an account now. #Thesexmustbegood_

_Lexa(@LexaWoods)- 1h_

**_@AnyaLachman_ ** _I hate you._

              Clarke chuckled and moved on to the Facebook alert she had also received. She saw that it was a friend request from Lexa and accepted it. She was about to change her relationship status when she thought the better of it. She wasn’t sure if Costia knew about them and that would probably be a shitty way to find out. Hearing talking and laughter coming from outside the room, Clarke got up and slipped shorts and a t-shirt on from Lexa’s drawer but as she was about to exit the room, Lexa opened the door with a tray balanced on her hand.

              “Hey,” Lexa greeted her. “I bought you breakfast.”

              Clarke smiled as she saw the breakfast bagel she liked sitting on a plate along with her usual iced coffee. Her smile widened at the sight of a flower resting on the tray as well. “Thank you. You’re the sweetest.” She kissed Lexa on the cheek.

              “Go ahead and get on the bed,” Lexa said. “I’ll sit with you.”

              Clarke got onto the bed and as she leaned against the headboard, a thought hit her. “I should be making you breakfast. It’s your big day not mine.”

              Lexa smirked as she got onto the bed. “I had something light. I shouldn’t eat much before the competition. Besides, I wanted to properly thank you for coming over last night.”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “You thanked me plenty last night. And are you well-rested enough? It took you a while to fall asleep. Not to mention you got up early.”

              “I got enough rest,” Lexa assured her. “I downloaded those apps you told me to get.”

              Clarke smirked. “I saw. I think our friends will have a lot of fun teasing us.” She took a bite of her food before looking at Lexa. “Does Costia know we’re together? I know you two still talk sometimes.”  
              “I haven’t told her about us but I guess that’s something I should look into doing.”

              “No rush. Whenever you’re ready. I was just wondering.” Clarke nodded towards the door. “Is Anya feeling okay?”

              “Yeah, her leg doesn’t hurt as much as it has been. Raven, Octavia and Lincoln are out there, too. They’re pretty amped up. We’re leaving soon to go to the beach. The first heat starts at eight. I texted your mom and she said she’ll meet us there with your dad and Aden.”

              Clarke sipped her coffee and placed it on the nightstand as Lexa took the tray. “I’ll go hop in the shower.” She got up from the bed and grabbed the backpack that was storing her clothes. “I won’t be long.” She kissed Lexa on the lips and picked up her blue flower from the tray. She planned to cut the stem so she could wear it in her hair. It would match the blue bikini and beach skirt she planned on wearing. “I’m proud of you no matter what happens today. Just go out there and have fun.” Clarke kissed Lexa again before the brunette could say anything and then she slipped out of the room.

              Lexa watched the blonde leave and smiled to herself. Clarke was an amazing addition to her life and she hoped after today, she’d have even more to be happy about.

             

             

 

              Lexa approached the sign-in table holding Clarke’s hand. She neatly signed beside her printed name and was handed a blue and white short-sleeved shirt to slip on over her bikini top.

              “You’re in heat three with Emori Livingston and Zoe Monroe,” the person at the table said.

              Lexa thanked the woman before walking away with Clarke. They made their way to where the others were waiting for them and Lexa smiled as Aden bounced up and down excitedly.

              “This is so cool!” Aden exclaimed. “Do you see the waves? They’re strong today. It’ll be perfect for big tricks.”

              “Yeah, the waves are great right now,” Lexa agreed. “Are you excited to watch everyone surf?”

              Aden nodded frantically. “It’s going to be so awesome.” The boy took note of Lexa and Clarke holding hands. “Are you girlfriends yet?”

              “Aden,” Abby chided, lightly.

              Clarke laughed. “Actually, we are. For a few days now.”

              “And I’m just now hearing about this?” Abby asked, affronted.

              Aden smiled, pleased by this new information but before he could say anything, Anya spotted someone in the crowd of people nearby.

              “Well this should be interesting. Costia’s here.”

              Lexa turned to look where Anya was and sure enough, there was Costia looking around for her. “I’ll be right back,” she said to Clarke before heading over to her ex. “Saying I’m surprised to see you here would be an understatement.”  
              Costia smiled, happy to have found the brunette. “The last time we talked you mentioned the contest was today. I thought I’d come and show my support.”

              “When did you get in?” Lexa asked. “You really didn’t have to come all this way.”

              “Last night. I’m here for two days,” Costia replied. “And I wanted to. I didn’t support you the way I should’ve before and as your friend, I wanted to do better.”

              Lexa smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” She hadn’t expected Costia to want to stay in her life after their break-up but the two had been doing well as friends so far.

              “Of course. Besides, I’ve never seen you surf. Figured this would be the best time to see what you can do.” Costia spotted Anya and Lexa’s friends a few feet away. “Me being here won’t piss Anya off will it? I don’t want to ruin your day with drama.”

              “She’ll be cool.” Lexa wasn’t sure of that but she was hoping Anya would be on her best behavior. “And you should probably know that Clarke and I… we’re together. It’s a recent thing. I didn’t want to just spring it on you like that but I also don’t want you to find out some other way so-,”

              “Lexa,” Costia smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

              Lexa relaxed. “Thank you.” She gestured behind her. “I’ll introduce you to everyone again.”

              Costia followed Lexa over to the others and everyone grew silent upon her arrival.

              “You guys remember Costia, right?” Lexa said.

              “We do,” Octavia replied. “Came out to see the competition?”

              “Just wanted to show my support,” Costia explained before looking at Anya. “I heard what happened. I’m sorry you have to miss out on today.”

              “Thanks. There will be more competitions so I’m happy to just cheer on my sister and friend. It’s cool of you to come out here.”

              Costia looked at Clarke. “It’s nice to meet you again, Clarke.”

              “You as well,” Clarke replied, politely.

              The first round for heat one was announced and Octavia let out a breath. “That’s me. Wish me luck.”

              “Good luck. Be careful,” Lexa said.

              Lincoln clapped his hands as Octavia walked off. “You’ve got this. Just commit.”

              “She’ll do well,” Anya said, confidently.

              “Let’s just hope this Ontari person keeps her aggression in check during this competition,” Abby added, not liking that Lexa and Octavia might eventually surf alongside the person who injured her daughter and Anya.

              As everyone talked and voiced their opinions on the surfers taking part in the competition, Clarke looked over at Costia, who looked out of place. “Surf competitions are fun. Have you ever experienced one?”

              “I haven’t,” Costia admitted. “I’m not big on sports.”

              Clarke smiled. “It’s okay. You’ll want to be out there yourself by the end of this. Just ask me if you have a question about anything.”

              “I might have a lot of those,” Costia admitted. “Thanks, Clarke.”

              “No problem.”

              Lexa, who was standing behind Clarke, smiled at the small interaction between her ex and her girlfriend. She bent her head down near Clarke’s ear and whispered a thank you before placing a quick kiss on her temple. She appreciated the blonde being cordial. Clarke returned the smile before giving her attention to the ocean as the contest got underway.

 

 

             

              Clarke’s focus was on Lexa as the brunette surfed her first heat. She knew her girlfriend was nervous and hoped that didn’t affect her performance. A wave was coming in and Clarke watched as Lexa let the other surfers go for it while she hung back waiting for her opportunity.

              Costia frowned and looked at Clarke. “Why didn’t she go?”

              “Surfers don’t have to go for every wave. They just need to catch at least two really great ones. Lexa’s probably just waiting for the right wave to pull off what she wants.” Costia nodded her understanding before looking back at the water. Minutes passed and Costia straightened up as she saw Lexa paddling out towards a wave. “She’s about to do something, right?”

              Clarke smiled. “She’s about to do something,” she confirmed.

              Lexa pushed herself up to her feet and hit the lip of the wave before going into a rotation for her frontside air. She landed smoothly and laid back down on her board to paddle back to where she wanted to be.

              “Nice,” Emori said as she sat on her board. “That’ll definitely get you on the boards.”

              “For sure,” Monroe agreed. “Clean landing. Good job.”

              Lexa was surprised by the kind words. She wasn’t expecting her competition to be nice. “Thanks. You guys are killing it out here.”

              “No problem. We haven’t seen you at a competition before,” Monroe said. “Is this your first one?”

              “It is,” Lexa confirmed.

              “Well, good luck,” Emori said.

              Lexa thanked them again and returned her focus to getting another decent wave. Near the end of the heat, she pulled off another solid trick and when she returned to shore, she was met by cheers and friendly pats on the back from strangers.

              Clarke hugged Lexa when she reached her and kissed her on the cheek. “An eighteen. Good job, Lex.”

              Lexa smiled at the nickname. “Pretty damn good, right?”

              “You looked so cool out there!” Aden exclaimed. “When you did that aerial, I cheered really loud. Did you hear me?”

              Lexa knelt down so she was at Aden’s level. “I sure did and it helped me do better.”

              Aden’s smile widened. “Are you ready for the next round?”

              “I am. I’m not nervous anymore.” She stood up and looked at Anya. “Did I do you proud?”

              “You know you did,” Anya grinned. “Great job out there, Lexa.”

              Lexa accepted more congratulations from Abby, Jake and a few other of Clarke’s friends who had come out to watch—Bellamy, Harper and Miller. She then looked to Costia, who had been quiet so far. “Hope you’re not too bored.”

              Costia smiled. “That was actually fun to watch. I didn’t realize you were so good. I’m sorry I never took your love for it seriously.”

              “You’re forgiven,” Lexa replied. “Maybe you can even try surfing before you go back home.”

              Costia laughed. “Let’s not push it.”

              “Ugh, Ontari’s up,” Raven replied. “I hope she does something stupid and gets disqualified.”

              Lexa looked out at the water as the next heat of round one started. “Knowing her, she just might.”

 

 

              Lexa was sitting in the water once more for the last round of the heat. Monroe had gotten injured after being taken out by a massive wave so it was now down to herself, Octavia and Ontari. Lexa and Octavia had each gotten a decent amount of waves but they were really going to need to pull out something special to beat Ontari’s top trick.

              “You might as well admit defeat now,” Ontari said as they sat waiting for another good wave to roll through.

              Lexa ignored the brunette and looked at Octavia. “You need to do something major. These waves are strong today. You can pull off one of your new tricks.”

              Octavia sighed. “That evil spawn has been getting priority on most of these waves. I can’t get a decent trick in.”

              “Just go for the next wave you see, okay? There’s not much time left and I’ll be really pissed if Ontari gets that top spot.”

              Octavia nodded and as soon as she saw a wave coming, she began to paddle towards it. Lexa paddled as well, staying in Ontari’s way so Octavia would reach the wave first and have priority on it. Lexa sat up on her board and smiled proudly as Octavia did a 360 twist and landed cleanly. She clapped her hands and cheered for her friend, knowing that was a perfect ten.

              Ontari huffed in irritation and glared at Lexa, already plotting her revenge. As the next wave came in, Ontari went for it along with Lexa. As they reached the wave, Ontari got in Lexa’s way causing the brunette to fall from her board.

              “What the fuck?” Octavia yelled. “You’re going to be docked points for that so was it even worth it?”

              “Absolutely,” Ontari retorted.

              Lexa pulled herself back up onto her board. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about her.”

              “Not much time left,” Octavia warned her. She moved between the two surfers so she could block Ontari like Lexa had. “I’ve got you,” she said to her friend.

              “No, let her get pass you,” Lexa said as she saw a big set of waves coming. She paddled towards it with Ontari quickly gaining speed on her but while Ontari was too focused on trying to stop Lexa from scoring any points, Lexa duck-dived under the water to avoid getting pounded by the shore break. The waves were too harsh for Ontari to escape and she got knocked off her board.

              Lexa smiled to herself as she continued to paddle and hopped onto her board to pull off a trick with the few seconds she had left. She rode a wave, hitting the lip to do a backflip 360 just as the round ended.

              “Holy shit!” Octavia yelled. “What the hell kind of surfing magic was that?”

              “A rodeo flip,” Lexa said, simply with a big grin. “What’d you think?”

              “Do you not hear that crowd from here?” Octavia asked. “That was seriously epic, Lexa. You spun so fast. I didn’t even think you’d land. Damn, I’m pumped just from witnessing that. Let’s get back to shore.” The two began to paddle back to the beach, leaving an angry Ontari straggling behind.

              Lexa had just come out of the water when the crowd behind cheering and complimenting her trick. Aden ran up to the surfer and hugged her tight.

              “That was so cool!” Aden exclaimed.

              “Seriously,” Anya agreed. “When did you even learn that?”

              “I tried it a few times but I’ve never landed it,” Lexa explained. “I got lucky.”

              Clarke hugged her girlfriend. “That was amazing. You should’ve heard how insane the crowd went when you did that. And O, that aerial was so slick. There’s no way you two didn’t beat Ontari.”

              “Especially with that stunt she pulled,” Jake added.

              “They’re about to put up the scores,” Raven said as she looked up at the board.

              Ontari was put up on the bottom with a score of seventeen, Octavia was next with a score of eighteen and then Lexa with a twenty.

              Lexa stared at the score, feeling like she was having an outer body experience as she and Octavia were congratulated.

              “Hey,” Clarke cupped either side of Lexa’s face so the brunette could look away from the board and at her. “You did it.”

              Lexa let the words register. “A twenty.”

              “A perfect score,” Clarke confirmed. She kissed her girlfriend before backing away so Anya could talk to her sister.

              “How do you feel?” Anya asked.

              “Amazing,” Lexa replied.

              “Hey,” a man and woman approached Lexa.

              “Roan,” Lexa greeted the man. “It’s been a while.”

              Roan nodded his agreement. “Yeah, but we’re meeting again under great circumstances. Nice job out there.” Roan then looked at Octavia. “You two were really amazing.”

              “Best we’ve seen in a while,” a woman added. Lexa recognized her as being Luna Waters. A professional surfer with SurfKru.

              “Thank you,” Lexa replied. “I learned everything from my sister.”

              Roan gestured to Anya’s crutches. “What happened?”

              “Surfing accident a few days ago,” Anya answered. “Would’ve been in the competition otherwise.”

              “That’s too bad,” Roan said.

              Luna pulled cards out of her pocket and handed one to Lexa and Octavia. “You should think about giving us a call.”

              Roan pulled one of the cards from Luna and handed it to Anya. “I know how good you are. When you’re feeling better, you should definitely think about pro surfing. We plan on doing really big things. Congratulations, ladies,” he said to Lexa and Octavia before leaving with Luna.

              Octavia looked down at the business card before looking at her friends. “Is this seriously real life?”

              Lexa was currently thinking the same thing. She definitely hadn’t expected any sponsors to show interest in her and now members of SurfKru wanted to speak to her?

              “Hey, you and O have to go do interviews, take a few photos and collect your rewards,” Clarke said to Lexa, who was lost in thought. “Are you okay?”

              Lexa beamed at the blonde. Things were definitely looking up and she was more excited about her future than she had ever been. She was more than okay.  

             


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

              Clarke was sitting in her room applying cream to the new addition on Lexa’s back. The brunette had added another circle to represent her most recent achievement. Once Clarke was done, she pressed a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “All done.”

              “Thanks,” Lexa smiled as she pulled her shirt down and turned so that she was facing Clarke.

              “How was breakfast with Costia?” Clarke asked, curiously. The exes had spent their morning together before Costia headed back home.

              “It was good,” Lexa answered as she leaned against the headboard. “We’re doing much better as friends. Thanks for being okay with us hanging out.”

              “Of course. I’m glad you two were able to remain friends. I know she means a lot to you. Is she really okay with us being together?”

              Lexa smiled. “She is. We just weren’t meant for each other and she realizes that. She even said she likes you.”

              A knock sounded at the door and Clarke told whoever it was that they could come in. Aden opened the door and rushed into the room, jumping onto the bed. “You left this downstairs.” He held out a piece of paper. “Mom said it’s your schedule for school. Do you have to leave?”

              “I’m sorry, buddy. I do,” Clarke replied gently, knowing this conversation with Aden never ended well. “I have to finish getting my master’s degree, remember?”

              Aden frowned. “Yeah,” he said, sadly, before getting off the bed.

              “I’ll visit as often as I can,” Clarke promised. “And we can Skype.”

              “Okay,” Aden said, miserably. “I have to go clean my room.”

              Clarke sighed as Aden left. “I’ll go check on him in a bit. It never gets easier. I have plans for just us this weekend. He should feel better after that.”

              “He’ll definitely love that,” Lexa replied as she took Clarke’s class schedule. She scanned it over before taking her phone out in order to take a picture. “I should know your schedule, right? It’ll be easier to plan dates and whatnot.”

              Clarke smiled. “Yeah, it would be. Your schedule might be getting pretty busy. When are you calling Surfkru? Octavia said she spoke to them yesterday and they had a pretty promising conversation.”

              “I’ve spoken to them,” Lexa admitted.

              Clarke looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me?”    

              “I don’t want to make a big deal out of anything yet in case things don’t go the way I want them to. I’m meeting up with Roan, Luna and the founder of Surfkru on Saturday. Indra wants to watch me surf.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened. “The founder of Surfkru? You’re meeting _the_ Indra Porter?”

              Lexa smiled. “I am. It hasn’t quite resonated with me yet. I still feel like this is all a dream. You know if you want to come and surf with me, that’d be cool. I’m a little nervous about it. Luna said Indra is just going to watch me and Octavia from the shore. Lincoln and Raven are going to be there. I just wish Anya could be experiencing this with me, too.”

              Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s knee. “She will. When she’s all healed she’ll be back out there.” Clarke moved so that she was sitting between Lexa’s legs. She rested the back of her head on the brunette’s shoulder and smiled when Lexa nuzzled into her neck. “And I’ll happily join you on Saturday. Can Aden be there?”

              “Of course he can,” Lexa said. “Luna said it’s a real chill thing. We probably won’t even know Indra’s there until she introduces herself.”

              “This is exciting,” Clarke beamed. “You promise not to get famous and forget about us little people?”

              Lexa chuckled. “I have zero interest in fame and it would definitely be difficult to forget about someone like you, Clarke.” Lexa became serious as she let out a breath. “We can do it, right? The distance?”         

              Clarke turned so that she was facing Lexa, straddling her hips. “We’ll make it work.” She placed a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “We can do this.”

              Lexa knew it wouldn’t be easy but she was definitely willing to do whatever she needed to do to ensure that her relationship with Clarke was successful.

 

 

             

              “They’re good,” Indra said as she sat with Roan and Luna, watching Lexa and Octavia in the water.

              Roan smiled, knowing that simple comment from Indra meant that the woman thought Lexa and Octavia were amazing. “Lexa, Octavia and Anya can make Surfkru a team to be reckoned with. I know you’re hesitant about Anya but she’s going to heal and be at a hundred percent. I’m vouching for her, Indra.”

              Indra thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay, when she’s healed, I’ll take a look at her.” The woman continued to watch the surfers and took note of the blonde in the water. “Who is the blonde?”

              “Not sure,” Roan replied.

              “She was with Lexa the day of the competition,” Luna stated. “Maybe she’s a friend. She didn’t compete.” Indra was surprised to hear that the girl who was surfing just as well as Lexa hadn’t been in the competition.

              When Lexa and Octavia exited the water with the blonde and the little boy they had been surfing with, she narrowed in on Clarke instead of addressing the two surfers she was here for. “You were solid out there?”

              Clarke quirked a brow and pointed to herself.

              “Yes, you,” Indra confirmed. “Do you have any interest in being a part of Surfkru?”

              Clarke looked surprised by the question. “Oh, that’s… wow. I’m honored that you think I’m good enough for your team but I don’t want to be in a crew.”

              Indra’s expression stayed stoic. “Have you gotten an offer from someone else?”

              Lexa decided to jump in knowing Clarke probably already felt bad for declining Indra’s offer. “Surfing is recreational for Clarke,” she explained. “She doesn’t want to be a professional surfer.”

              “Yeah, my passion is for art,” Clarke added. “Thank you, though.”

              “That’s a shame,” Indra said before looking down at Aden. “You were doing well out there. Maybe one day you can be Surfkru.”

              Aden’s eyes widened as he beamed happily. “That would be so awesome! I practice really hard.”

              “You keep doing that,” Indra said before looking at Lexa and Octavia. “I guess we should go discuss contracts.”

 

 

 

             

              Lexa was at the Griffin residence, sitting on the steps of the porch in the backyard as she looked at the flowers. Clarke was out spending time with her brother while she waited for them to return. Aden had wanted her to join them but she wanted the siblings to enjoy some one-on-one time together before Clarke left for school. The backdoor opening pulled Lexa out of her thoughts and seconds later, Jake was sitting beside her. “What are you doing out here?”

              “Just thinking,” Lexa replied. “My life has taken an unexpected but amazing turn. Indra’s taking a really big chance on me. I hope I don’t screw it up.”

              Jake nudged Lexa with his shoulder. “You were born to be out there. You’ll do just fine. I’m glad you’re following your dreams. You’ve been a lot happier these last few weeks.”

              Lexa smiled. “Following my dreams is definitely a huge part of that but having Clarke in my life has also increased my outlook on things. She’s really amazing.”

              Jake smiled at Lexa’s obvious adoration for his daughter. “Have you two had a discussion about what happens when she goes back to school?”

              “We have,” Lexa replied. “We’re both serious about our relationship so we’ll do what we have to in order to make it work.”            

              “I’m glad.” Jake thought the two were great for each other and would hate to see things end between them. “Why didn’t you go with Clarke and Aden for lunch?”

              “I wanted them to have that alone time together. I know it’s going to be hard on him when Clarke leaves again.”

              “Yeah, he never takes it well. When you have to leave on tours and whatnot, he’ll probably be just as upset. And speaking of that, you better stay in touch. You’re family. We’ll want to hear from you.”

              Lexa smiled at hearing Jake refer to her as family. “Don’t worry. I will.”

              The porch door could be heard sliding open and when Lexa turned her head, she saw Clarke and Aden walking out. “Lexa, look!” Aden held a skateboard up over his head. “Clarke got me a skateboard. Can you come play with me?!”

              Jake looked at his daughter in disbelief. “A skateboard, Clarke? Your mother’s going to kill you.” Abby thought skateboarding was too dangerous and never allowed Aden to learn.

              “I got him a helmet along with all the padding he’ll need,” Clarke assured her father. “Besides, skateboarding will help him when it comes to surfing.”

              “I know how to skateboard,” Lexa stated. “I can teach you to ride it, buddy.”  
              Clarke beamed. “See? Lexa knows how to skateboard. Aden’s in good hands.”  
              “Your mother is still going to kill you,” Jake stated as he stood up from the steps. “I used to skateboard a bit as a kid. I might be able to show you kids a thing or two.”  
              Lexa laughed and got up as well. “Lead the way.”

              Jake and Aden entered the house so they could go out through the front door and Lexa took that moment to give Clarke a quick kiss. “I was thinking we could go on a date tonight.”

              Clarke smirked and leaned in close to Lexa. “That’s great because I was thinking about how much sex we need to get in before I leave so a date night is perfect for that.”

              Lexa’s eyes widened and she glanced to the door to make sure Jake was out of earshot. “You can’t just say things like that, Clarke.”

               Clarke chuckled and kissed her girlfriend again. “Come on, let’s go make sure my dad doesn’t hurt himself.”   

 

 

 

              Lexa was in her room with a sketchbook on her lap as she got a drawing lesson from Clarke. She had insisted the blonde teach her to draw something cool and their night had been spent full of laughs. “Okay, so this whole art thing is kicking my ass,” Lexa said as she looked over her drawing of what was supposed to be a dog on a surfboard. “You make it look so easy.”

              Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “It’s okay. You have your looks and your surfboard.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes but a smile pulled at her lips. “Can you at least tell it’s a dog?”

              Clarke took the sketchbook from Lexa and laughed lightly. “It’s the cutest dog ever.”

              “Liar.” Lexa took the book back and set it on the nightstand along with the pencil before lying down on the bed. “Come here,” she reached for Clarke’s hand.

              Clarke moved on top of Lexa, resting her head on her girlfriend’s chest. “Thanks for tonight. I had fun.”

              “I’m glad,” Lexa replied as she ran a hand up the back of Clarke’s shirt so that she could caress her skin. “One more week. I’m going to miss you.”

              “I’ll miss you, too. We’ll talk every day,” Clarke promised. She turned her head and kissed Lexa’s neck. “I’ll visit and maybe you can even visit me.”

              “Of course I’ll visit,” Lexa assured her. “I even got something to help with you leaving.”

              “Yeah, and what’s that?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              Lexa reached beside her so she could pull something out of the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled a tablet out and held it up so Clarke could see it. “It’s so we can have Skype dates.” Lexa didn’t own a laptop and she knew she wouldn’t always be able to borrow Anya’s. “This is my first big purchase since winning the competition.”

              Clarke sat up and took the tablet, touched that Lexa had gotten it so that they could have Skype dates. “Can I turn it on?”

              Lexa blushed lightly. “I think it might still be dead because I forgot to charge it.”

              Clarke hit the power button and the device started up. “Nope, it works.”

              “Oh… there’s really nothing to see on it. I haven’t set it up much.”  
              “We can set it up now. What’s your password?”

              Lexa thought about saying she forgot it but knew Clarke wouldn’t believe her. “Five-twelve-sixteen.”

              “Five-twelve-sixteen?” Clarke repeated. The numbers weren’t familiar to her. “Why those numbers?”

              Lexa shrugged. “They’re just numbers.”

              “No one uses random numbers for a password. It’s too easy to forget,” Clarke pointed out.

              Lexa sighed at being caught in her lie. “It’sthedaywemet,” she mumbled.

              Clarke frowned. “What was that?”

              “We met on that day,” Lexa repeated more clearly. “That’s the day you claimed I knocked you off your board.”

              Clarke smiled at the explanation. “That’s so cute. And you totally did knock me off my board.”

              “Not on purpose,” Lexa replied with mock exasperation. “I didn’t see you.”

              “Why did you choose that date?” Clarke could understand if it was the day they started dating but they didn’t even like each other when they first met.

              “Because meeting you turned out to be one of the best things to ever happen to me,” Lexa replied, sincerely. “Even if we did get off to a bad start.”

              Clarke’s heart skipped about in her chest and those three words rested on the tip of her tongue but she didn’t want to ruin their moment by saying “I love you” too soon. “I was kind of a jerk in the beginning wasn’t I?”

              “Kind of?” Lexa repeated in disbelief.

              Clarke laughed. “You weren’t exactly an angel either.” Clarke typed in the password and was surprised to see a picture of herself as Lexa’s background. She was at the beach with her surfboard tucked under her arm while she smiled shyly towards the ground. Clarke turned the tablet so Lexa could see it. “Nice background.”

              “I thought it was a gorgeous photo of you,” Lexa explained, hoping Clarke didn’t think it was weird that she had her as her background. They hadn’t been dating too long and she wasn’t sure what the protocol for this type of stuff was.

              “I think it’s sweet.” Clarke set the tablet down on the nightstand before pulled her shirt off. “You don’t have to be up early tomorrow, do you?”

              Lexa shook her head as her gaze trailed up and down Clarke’s body. “I’m all yours.”

               

 

 

One week later…

              Lexa was standing outside by the front door of the Griffin residence while Aden was hugging Clarke goodbye. She watched as Raven and Octavia hugged the blonde next and shared a few laughs before Abby and Jake went over to say their goodbyes as well. After a few minutes, Clarke looked over at Lexa, who was still lingering by the front door.

              “Let’s let your sister and Lexa say goodbye,” Abby said to Aden.

              Aden hugged Clarke one more time before reluctantly heading inside with his parents. Octavia and Raven also gave the artist more hugs before leaving to give the two girls some privacy.

              “So,” Lexa began as she approached her girlfriend. “You’ll call when you reach?”

              “I will,” Clarke assured her. “We can even Skype for a bit.”

              “I’d like that,” Lexa said before kissing Clarke. “You should get going before traffic sets in.”

              Clarke spotted the surfboard keychain she had given Lexa dangling from her pocket and reached for it. “We should trade,” she said as she unhooked the keychain from Lexa’s lanyard. “I’ll keep this one and you can have mine.”

              Lexa smiled. “Marking your territory as much as you can before you leave?”

              Clarke laughed. “Again, I didn’t mean to leave that bite mark on your chest. I just got carried away.” She finished switching the keychains and handed Lexa back her keys. “Eight months will go by fast and I’ll be here during my breaks.”

              “I’m not worried,” Lexa said. “We can do this.” The two shared another kiss and a long hug before Clarke reluctantly got into her car. “Go wow Yale with your amazing artistic abilities.”

              “I’ll try,” Clarke said. “Another kiss for the road?”

              Lexa leaned through the car window and kissed her girlfriend. “Okay, you’ve got to go before this becomes harder than it already is,” she said as she pulled away. Clarke backed out of the driveway and honked her horn before driving off. Lexa let out a breath, instantly missing the blonde but she was confident that everything between them would be okay.

                


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 

Two months later…

              Octavia shut her laptop and let out a relieved breath. She had been working on a paper for one of her online classes. She had decided to continue school while pursuing her career as a professional surfer. “Done. I swear having to write papers that long should be illegal.”

              Raven looked up from the box that she was unpacking. “I’m glad you decided to finish your education. It’s the smart thing to do. You’ll have your degree before you know it.”

              Gina, Raven’s roommate as well as her co-worker, looked over at Octavia from where she was in the kitchen. “Are you coming to the housewarming party?”

              “I’ll actually be in New York with Lexa,” Octavia answered. “We have a competition.”

              “Speaking of Lexa, she and Anya are supposed to be here.” Raven moved to the couch and plopped down on it. As she pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend, there was a knock on the door.

              “Maybe that’s them,” Gina said as she continued to put utensils away.

              Raven looked through the peephole and smiled at seeing Anya. “It’s one of them.” She opened the door and kissed Anya on the cheek before pulling her inside. “Where’s Lexa?”

              “Home,” Anya replied. “She won’t be able to make it. She told me to tell you she’s sorry.”

              “Is she trying to get out of manual labor?” Raven asked.

              Anya shook her head. “She wants to make things up to Clarke after that whole forgotten Skype date incident.”

              “Clarke wasn’t even upset about that,” Octavia said from her spot on the couch. She and Lexa had spent the other night hanging out with members of Surfkru, which led Lexa to lose track of time.

              “Yeah, but you know how Lexa is when it comes to Clarke,” Anya began. “She messed up and she feels bad so she’s probably going to spend the next month making it up to her.”

              Raven laughed lightly. “That’s so true. Those two are so in love. I’m surprised they haven’t told each other yet.”

              “I’m sure it’s coming,” Octavia said.

              “How do you know they haven’t?” Gina asked as she moved on to open another box.

              “Because we’re nosey best friends and we ask questions,” Raven informed her. “Clarke and Lexa have come a long way. They couldn’t even stand each other at first and now they’re sickeningly cute girlfriends.”

              Gina had only met Clarke twice before the blonde left for school but she had enjoyed her time with the girl and she thought Lexa was great so she hoped the two would be able to withstand the distance.

 

 

 

              Lexa was sitting on her bed as she opened Skype on her tablet. She hadn’t told Clarke she would be video chatting her so she was relieved when she saw that her girlfriend was online. She clicked the button necessary to start the video chat and waited for Clarke to answer. When she didn’t get one, her shoulders slumped and she let out a disappointed breath. She figured she should’ve planned this better. Before she could mope for too long, a loud noise from her tablet alerted her to someone trying to start a video chat with her. She smiled and quickly accepted the call.

              “Hey, you!” Clarke said, happily. “I thought you’d be at Raven’s new place today.”

              “Change of plans. I thought we could hang out,” Lexa explained. “If you’re not busy,” she quickly added.

              Clarke turned her laptop so that it was showing her unfinished painting. “I was just working on something. That’s why I missed your call.”

              “Well you can do that,” Lexa said. “I’ll just watch you.”

              Clarke smiled at how cute she found the brunette. “Okay, but I’ll take a break right now. I got your package.” Upon opening the box, it had another box inside with a note that said ‘do not open until our next Skype session.’

              “Did you open it?” Lexa asked, knowing Clarke tended to be impatient and not the greatest follower of rules.

              “No, I waited like I was told to,” Clarke informed her. “So can I open it now?”

              Lexa nodded and Clarke disappeared from view for a few seconds before returning to her bed with the box. Lexa watched on as the blonde opened the box, revealing a long grey jewelry box. Clarke looked up into the camera with raised eyebrows.

              “Lexa,” She began.         

              Lexa was starting to feel a bit nervous over her choice in gifts. “Go ahead. Open it.”

              Clarke opened the jewelry box and saw a silver necklace with a surfboard pendant. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it and she gently removed it from the box. “Lexa this is so cool. I love it. Thank you.”

              “It’s my thanks to you for being so supportive of my dreams. It means a lot to me. More than you’ll ever know. And I’m sorry for missing our date. Losing track of time is no excuse and I promise it won’t happen again.”

              Clarke looked up into the camera and smiled at Lexa. “I’m not upset about that. You were spending time with your surfing buddies. Yes, I was disappointed but I was never upset with you. Just don’t make it a habit.”

              “I won’t,” Lexa assured her. “And I got myself this.” Lexa pulled a necklace out from where it was hidden under the neck of her shirt. She picked up her tablet and held it so Clarke could see it better. Clarke smiled at seeing the silver pendant of a palette with a paintbrush in the middle. “Just like how you support me, I want you to know that I’ll always support you and your dreams. You’re an amazing artist Clarke and I can’t wait for the world to see what you can create.” Lexa placed her tablet back down so she could look at Clarke again.

              “Lexa, you’re amazing, you know that?” Clarke asked as her eyes watered a bit.

              Lexa smiled. “I have my moments. So you like it?” The brunette ran her finger over her pendant.

              “I love it,” Clarke said as she wiped her eyes. “I love you.”

              Lexa’s eyes widened at hearing those words come from Clarke’s mouth for the first time. “Yeah?”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Don’t look so surprised. Of course I love you. You make me happy.”

              Lexa beamed. “I love you, too, Clarke. I wish I was there right now.”

              Clarke smirked. “And why’s that?” She asked, suggestively.

              Lexa shook her head, amused. “One-track mind. That’s not what I meant. I just want to be near you. I miss you.”

              “Can you visit this Saturday?” Clarke asked. “The art gallery nearby is letting students display their art for a night and my professor chose me as one of those students. It’d be really nice to have you there.”

              Lexa looked apologetically at Clarke. “I have that competition on Saturday.”

              Clarke’s shoulders slumped. “That’s right. Is Anya in this one?”

              Lexa perked up a bit at the mention of her sister. “The next one. Even though she’s been cleared to surf, Indra wants her to get used to being in the water again before she competes.”

              “That’s good. I’m glad that injury didn’t stifle her. Oh, and I spoke to Aden. He said you taught him a new trick.”

              “An aerial,” Lexa smiled. “He’s getting really good. He’s determined to surf like his big sister.”

              “I can’t wait to see what he’s learned. Is he using the skateboard at all? My mom’s not a fan of cold-weather surfing so she’ll make him stop surfing like she used to make me when I was a kid.”

              Lexa laughed. “Yeah, she mentioned that the other day. He’s afraid to do tricks on the skateboard but he’s doing well with just moving around on it for now. Anyway, get back to your painting. I don’t want to distract you more than I already have. I’ll just watch.”

              Clarke smiled. “You’re a very welcomed distraction but I do need to get this painting done before Saturday.” She turned her laptop so that it was facing the easel and she moved to sit back down on her stool.

              Lexa watched for a few seconds as her girlfriend began to paint before speaking. “Clarke.”

              “Mm?” Clarke hummed a response as she focused on her work.

              “I love you.”

              Clarke smiled and stilled her paintbrush as she turned her head to look at the camera. “I love you, too.”  

 

             

 

 

              Lexa was sitting on her hotel bed when Octavia entered the room and plopped down on the edge of the other bed in the room. “Hey, we’re going to go do some sightseeing. Want to come?”

              “Yeah, sure,” Lexa replied as she continued what she was doing on her tablet. “Let me just finish buying this ticket.”

              Octavia quirked a brow. “A ticket to where?”

              “Connecticut.” Lexa looked up at Octavia. “I’ll leave after the competition and I’ll make it with a few hours to spare before surprising Clarke at the art gallery.”

              Octavia smiled at her friend. “She’ll be really happy if you’re able to make it out there for that.”

              “I am going to make it,” Lexa said. “The competition is early enough and Clarke’s thing isn’t until five. I’ll be cutting it close but I think it’ll be okay.”

              “This is really exciting. I can practically feel how happy Clarke is going to be.”

               Lexa finished buying her ticket and then closed her laptop. “You have to keep it a secret, O.”

              Octavia scoffed in mock offense. “I know. I’m not going to say anything.” There was a knock at the door and Octavia got up to open it.

              “Hey,” Luna greeted them. “Are you ready?”

              “Yeah, Lexa was just buying a plane ticket to go visit Clarke after the competition tomorrow.”

              “Octavia,” Lexa chided as she put her tablet away in her suitcase.

              “Who is she going to tell?” Octavia asked, knowing Luna didn’t have any contact with Clarke. “Relax. Your surprise will stay a surprise. Now come on. Let’s go be tourists.”

 

 

 

              Clarke was sitting in the library with her new friend and fellow art student, Tris, when the younger girl chuckled as she looked at her phone. “You and your girlfriend are so cute,” Tris stated as she showed Clarke the screen of her phone so she could see that she was on Facebook. Clarke had posted a message a few minutes ago telling everyone to wish Lexa and Octavia luck for the surfing competition tomorrow. The message quickly turned into Clarke and Lexa flirting while their friends teased them.

              Clarke smiled at the compliment. “Thanks.”

              “How long have you two been together?”

              “Three months and we were friends for about a month and a half before that. She’s really great. We actually didn’t even like each other when we first met.”

              Tris laughed lightly. “Things have definitely changed for the better.” Tris gestured to the pendant she saw around Clarke’s neck. “That’s a cool necklace. Did your girlfriend get that for you?”

              Clarke smiled as she reached up to touch the pendant. “She did. I support her a hundred percent when it comes to wanting to be a professional surfer so she got me this and she wears a necklace to show her support of my passion for art.”

              “That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” Tris said. “That is definitely relationship goals. Is the distance hard?”

              “It’s not too bad with us,” Clarke answered. “I mean, it’s not ideal but we’re making it work. I haven’t seen her in three weeks so I hope we’ll have time to see each other soon but for now, I’m looking forward to our Skype date tomorrow night.”

              “Speaking of tomorrow,” Tris began. “Have you chosen a painting for the showcase? I can’t make up my mind.”

              “I have,” Clarke said, proudly. “I finished it a few days ago. I hope people like it. I’m more nervous than I thought I would be.”

              “Me too,” Tris sighed. “I can’t wait, though. It’ll be exciting. Hey, I know you said your girlfriend wouldn’t be able to make it but maybe you can Facetime her while you’re there so she can see your painting. That way she’ll kind of be there, ya know?”

              Clarke smiled. “Yeah, maybe I’ll do that.”

 

 

 

              Clarke was standing outside of the art gallery the following day as she spoke on the phone with Lexa. “No, it’s about to start in a few minutes. What are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?”

              “Probably just hang around in the hotel,” Lexa answered.

              “Really? You don’t want to celebrate coming in first place today?” Clarke asked.

              “Not really,” Lexa answered. “I was hoping to be there to support you.”

              “I actually wanted to Facetime with you so you can see my painting looking all official in an art gallery,” Clarke said, bubbling with excitement. “I won’t be able to stay on for long but this way it’ll kind of be like you’re sharing this moment with me.”

              “That’s perfect,” Lexa replied. “Facetime me right now before you go in. I want to see what you’re wearing.”

              Clarke laughed. “You’re a perv.” Clarke ended the call and quickly went to Facetime Lexa.

              “Hey,” Lexa greeted her girlfriend.

              “Hey,” Clarke replied with a frown. “I can’t see you. The screen is black.”

              “Gorgeous as always,” Lexa said, ignoring Clarke’s question.

              Clarke smiled. “You can’t see the whole outfit. I’m just in jeans and a plaid shirt. Our professor told us to be casual. And why can’t I see you, Lexa?” The image finally came into view but Clarke’s eyes widened when she saw herself instead of Lexa. “What the- ohmygod!” Clarke looked around and beamed when she saw Lexa approaching her. “You’re here!”

              “I’m here,” Lexa confirmed as she shoved her phone into her back pocket.

              Clarke pulled her girlfriend into a hug before pulling back to kiss her. “How are you here right now?”

              “The competition ended early enough for me to be here. This is the closest art gallery to your school so I got lucky there,” Lexa informed her. “I didn’t want to miss your big debut.”

              “You didn’t have to go out of your way to get here,” Clarke said, even though she was more than thrilled to see Lexa.

              “I wanted to be here.” Lexa brushed a strand of hair from Clarke’s face. “This was important to you so I wasn’t going to miss it if I could help it.”  
              Clarke leaned forward to kiss Lexa again. “You’re the best,” she said against her lips before kissing her again.

              Lexa kissed Clarke one last time before pulling away. “We should probably head inside, right?”

              Clarke nodded before linking her fingers with Lexa’s. She brought the brunette’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. “You have no idea how happy I am right now.”

              “Actually, I think I have an idea,” Lexa said causing Clarke to pull her back in for another kiss.

 

 

 

              Lexa was lying on her side with her back facing Clarke while her girlfriend traced her finger up and down her back. “Are you tired?”

              “No,” Lexa replied. “We can go again. Just give me a minute.”

              Clarke smirked as she placed a kiss on Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Let’s go to sleep. We still have the morning, right?”

              “Yeah, we can have morning sex, shower sex and then have breakfast. I’m not tired, though.”

              Clarke chuckled. “It’s okay. Let’s get some sleep.” She placed her arm around Lexa’s waist. “You had a long day.”

              Lexa turned so that she was facing her girlfriend. “I’m proud of you, by the way. Your painting was amazing and I just know you’re going to go far.”

              Clarke placed a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Thank you. And thank you again for making it here. It means a lot. I love you, Lexa.”

              “I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “I might be a little tired,” she admitted as her eyes drooped closed. Clarke raised her head so she could place a kiss on Lexa’s forehead before joining her girlfriend for a good night’s sleep.  


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Lexa was sitting on the couch watching TV with Aden when she heard her phone buzz. She quickly picked it up but became disappointed when she saw that it wasn’t from Clarke. “I’ll be right back, buddy,” she said to Aden before getting up and going into the kitchen. She called Clarke and when the phone rang a few times before going to voicemail, she decided to leave a message.

              “Clarke this is ridiculous. You can’t keep ignoring me. Please just call me back.” Lexa ended the call and let out a frustrated breath.

              “She’s stubborn,” Abby said as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. “She gets it from me. I know it can be hard to deal with.”

              “I kind of deserve it,” Lexa admitted. “But only a little.”

              Abby smiled and gestured to one of the stools by the counter before moving to start up the coffee maker. “What happened?”

              “Long story short. There’s this girl named Niylah who had a small thing with Clarke a few months back before we became a couple. Apparently she was in New Haven to visit family so she met up with Clarke and they went clubbing together with a few of Clarke’s friends. I didn’t know until I saw the pictures posted on Instagram. Now I know Clarke doesn’t have to tell me anything like who her friends are and whatnot, but I thought hanging out with someone you used to be involved with would be something you should tell your current girlfriend. Anyway, I reacted poorly and we both said some stupid things.”

              “And now she’s giving you the silent treatment?” Abby asked as she moved to sit across from Lexa.

              “Yep,” Lexa sighed. “I messed up.”

              “It sounds like you both did,” Abby stated.

              Lexa ran a hand through her hair. “I can’t believe I got jealous. I was an asshole.”

              Abby patted Lexa on the hand. “It’s nothing you can’t fix. She’ll call you when she’s ready. Don’t worry. How long has it been?”

              “Two days,” Lexa replied, miserably. “We’ve never really fought before. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do to make it better.”

              “Space,” Abby replied. “Clarke likes her space when she’s upset.”

              “Lexa!” Aden called from the living room. “You’re missing the movie!”

              “I’ll be right there!” Lexa yelled back. She looked at Abby and gestured towards the entryway. “I better get back to Aden. Thanks for listening.”

              “Of course,” Abby said. “Stop worrying. Clarke loves you.”

              Lexa smiled at that and rejoined Aden in the living room. Half an hour had gone by when they heard the front door open and Lexa assumed it was Jake.

              “Dad!” Aden called from the living room. “Come watch a movie with us!”

              “Hey, look who I ran into outside,” Jake said as he appeared at the entryway of the living room with Clarke.

              Aden’s eyes widened at the sight of her. “Clarke!” He shot up from the couch and launched himself into his sister’s arms.

              Lexa stood from the couch and watched as Aden talked excitedly to his sister. Abby then came downstairs at hearing the commotion and was just as thrilled to see her daughter. After Clarke was done talking to her parents and brother, she looked over at Lexa. “Hey.”

              “Hi,” Lexa replied.

              Abby whispered something to Jake before telling Aden that they would be going to get some ice cream.

              “What about Clarke and Lexa?” Aden asked, not wanting to leave.

              “We’ll bring them something back,” Abby said. “We won’t be long.”

              Once they were gone, Clarke shouldered off her duffel bag and placed it beside the couch. “My dad didn’t mention you were here.”

              Lexa gestured to the TV. “I was watching a movie with Aden. Did anyone know you were coming?”

              “I wanted to surprise you and the others. My class next Monday was canceled so it’ll be a long weekend for me I actually drove down on a whim and it was a long six hours so I think I’m just going to shower and take a nap.”

              Lexa shifted on her feet, not sure how to go about making things right with Clarke. “Okay. Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I could pick something up for you.”

              “I’m just tired.” Clarke reached for her duffel bag but Lexa picked it up first.

              “I’ll carry it up for you.”

              “Okay, thanks.” Clarke made her way upstairs with Lexa following behind her. She knew she was being unreasonable but the brunette had really hurt her feelings.

              Once they reached Clarke’s room, Lexa remembered Abby telling her that Clarke liked her space when she was upset so even though she wanted to talk things out with her girlfriend, she decided to take Abby’s advice. “I guess I’ll see you later.” She handed the blonde’s bag over. “Goodnight, Clarke.” She had been hoping Clarke would stop her but she made it to her jeep with no such luck.

 

 

 

              “She’s not going to break-up with you,” Anya said as she sat on the floor in the living room using a resistance band to work out her legs.

              “She barely wanted to be in the same room as me,” Lexa said miserably as she laid on the couch.

              “I’m sure you’re being overdramatic,” Anya said. “Just apologize for getting jealous and being a jerk.”

              “I have. I really messed up.” Lexa got up from the couch. “I’m going to go to bed.”

              After getting ready for bed, Lexa laid down and started drifting off to bed after a few minutes. Lexa’s phone vibrated near her pillow and she picked it up to glance at the screen. She could’ve sworn she had just shut her eyes but according to her phone two hours had gone by. She opened her text message and was surprised to see that it was from Clarke.

 

 _Clarke[12:02am]:_ Sorry, I know it’s late. Can I come over?

_Lexa[12:03am]: Of course you can._

_Clarke[12:03am]: Thanks._

              Lexa got up and went to the living room to wait for Clarke. She didn’t want to stay in bed and risk accidentally falling asleep. She was anxious for Clarke to arrive so she could apologize again for her jealous behavior. Thinking about how she had reacted to Niylah spending time with Clarke made her feel even worse. She had claimed the two looked cozy in the Instagram picture she saw and had told Clarke she hoped she wasn’t enjoying Niylah’s company too much. Clarke had gotten upset immediately at the insinuation and a fight between the two was inevitable.

              Lexa was surprised when she heard a light tap at the door and grew nervous as she went to open the door for Clarke. What if the blonde decided they weren’t working? “Clarke,” she said when she saw the blonde. “I’m sorry about how I acted. I-,”

              “You hurt me,” Clarke said as she entered the apartment. “You made me feel like I did something wrong. I thought you trusted me? I trust you around Costia. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Niylah right away. I didn’t think it would turn into a fight.”

              Lexa gently closed the apartment door and turned to look at Clarke. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I overreacted. I got jealous because Niylah was there with you and I wanted to be. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you wouldn’t be faithful or that I didn’t trust you. I do trust you, Clarke. That whole day was just a bad day for me and I was projecting. I’m sorry.”

              Clarke could hear a slight quiver in Lexa’s voice and knew the brunette was on the verge of tears. She had only seen Lexa cry once before and that was when Anya had gotten in her surfing accident. Clarke stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa. “I forgive you. I’m sorry I stopped answering your calls. I just didn’t want to say something I’d regret. On a brighter note, we survived our first big fight.”

              Lexa returned the hug, melting into the embrace. She had missed this. She had missed Clarke. “So we’re okay?”

              “We’re okay,” Clarke assured her. She pulled back from the hug to meet Lexa’s gaze. “You’re the only person I’m interested in. There’s no one else.”

              “I know,” Lexa said. “I was just being an idiot before.”

              Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. “Is Anya home?” Lexa nodded and Clarke kissed her again. “Guess we’ll have to be quiet,” she said before pulling the brunette towards her room.

              Within ten minutes, Clarke was on her back with Lexa between her legs. She was biting her lip to keep herself quiet but Lexa was really eager tonight and wasn’t letting up. Clarke laced her fingers through Lexa’s hair and arched into her mouth as she came. “Shit,” Clarke moaned. “That was fast.”

              Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke’s thigh before moving up the bed. “I definitely missed doing that.”

              Clarke smiled and accepted a kiss from Lexa as she moved her hand down between the brunette’s legs. Lexa gasped at the first touch of Clarke’s fingers and moaned as the brunette entered her. After a few minutes of thrusting, the angle was hurting Clarke’s wrist so she guided Lexa onto her back and moved down her body. Lexa didn’t last as long as Clarke, coming at the first few swipes of her tongue.

              “God, it’s been too long,” Lexa said as she caught her breath.

              “If you’d participate in phone sex with me, then you’d at least be able to get the edge off,” Clarke stated. Lexa had shot down phone sex several times but Clarke was sure her girlfriend would get desperate enough one day.

              “I wouldn’t know what to say and it’d be awkward,” Lexa said as Clarke moved to rest beside her.

              “I’m sure you’d be amazing at it.” Clarke snuggled up to Lexa and kissed her collarbone. “I’m tired,” she yawned.

              Lexa kissed her forehead. “Let’s get some sleep, then.”

              “I wanted to talk to you about something.” Clarke drew patterns on Lexa’s stomach with her finger. “It’s important and I don’t want to wait. It’s actually part of the reason I decided to come visit. I wanted to have this talk in person.”

              “You’re starting to worry me.”   

              “It’s nothing bad,” Clarke began. “I mean, maybe it is.” Clarke took a deep breath. “So remember how you surprised me at my first art showing?”

              “I do,” Lexa replied as she ran her fingers absently through Clarke’s hair.

              “Well CeCe Cartwig was there and she really liked my stuff.”

              “CeCe Cartwig?” Lexa repeated, unsure of who that was.

              Clarke looked at Lexa in disbelief. “One of the best artists alive today, Lexa. She spoke to my professor and he showed her some more of my work. Once I’m done with my Master’s, she wants to mentor me; show me the ins and outs of the art world.”

              Lexa frowned in confusion. She had been expecting to hear something bad. “That’s amazing, Clarke. What were you worried about?”

              “Well, CeCe lives in California,” Clarke informed Lexa. “So I’d have to relocate after I graduate.”

              “Oh,” Lexa said, now understanding the issue. “Have you made a decision?”

              “Months ago it would’ve been a no-brainer,” Clarke admitted.

              “And now?”

              “And now there’s you.”

              “It’s a great opportunity,” Lexa pointed out. “The distance apart will be greater but we can do it.”

              “That’s the thing,” Clarke continued. “I was hoping that you’d want to move with me. I know it’s crazy because we haven’t been together long but by the time I graduate, we’ll have been together for almost a year. Usually I wouldn’t even be suggesting anything like this but you’re it for me, Lexa. I’m willing to do the distance if that’s what you want to do instead. I know you hate being far from Anya and you love Polis so I know this is a big decision for you. I don’t need an answer now. You have months to think about it.”

              Lexa was silent as thoughts raced through her head. This really was a big decision. “I’ll have to think about it.”

              Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “I figured you would. Whatever you decide, I’ll be okay with it. I guess we should get some sleep. Goodnight.”

              “Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa didn’t sleep for a good hour after that, too busy trying to decide what she would do six months from now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

              Anya was sitting outside on the balcony with Lexa as she waited for her sister to say what was on her mind. Lexa had asked her to sit with her outside and Anya knew there was something bothering her. “How are you and Clarke?” Anya finally asked.

              Lexa smiled. “We made up last night. She’s actually asleep in my room.”      

              Anya smirked. “Wore her out with make-up sex?” Lexa blushed and Anya laughed. “So if you two are okay, why do you seem… off?”

              “I’ve got something I want to talk to you about.” Lexa ran a hand through her hair. “It’s important.”

              Anya frowned as she looked over at Lexa. “Okay, now you’re making me nervous. Are you okay? Is Clarke okay? Did you two decide to just be friends or something equally as stupid?”

              “We’re fine and we didn’t break-up,” Lexa assured her. “She asked me to move to California with her once she graduates.”

              Anya’s eyes widened. “That’s pretty serious. Are you two even at that point yet?”

              “Not right now but by the time I move we should be.”

              “By the time you move?” Anya asked. “You’ve already decided?”

              “I meant that hypothetically,” Lexa said. “I don’t know. I’m not sure what I want to do yet. It would be a-,”

 

 

 

              “-smart move for her,” Clarke said into her phone as she laid in bed. She was on a three-way call with Raven and Octavia. Clarke let out a heavy sigh. “I probably freaked her out. I should’ve waited. I’m not used to this.”

              “Used to what?” Octavia asked.

              “Being in a committed relationship,” Clarke replied. “Being in love. This is exactly why I wanted to wait until after Yale to get involved with anyone.”

              “So you regret dating Lexa?” Raven asked, knowing Clarke didn’t at all.

              “Absolutely not. She means everything to me. I’m just worried that I ruined things. What if she thinks I’m moving too fast?”

              “You’re freaking out for no reason,” Raven assured her. “What did she say when you asked her?”

              “That she would need to think about it, which I get. It’s a big decision.  And Anya’s here. She hates being apart from her sister. There’s no way she’s moving with me. She’ll want Anya’s opinion and Anya will want her to stay, right? Now I’m-,”

 

 

 

              “-a little nervous about what you will think if I go,” Lexa admitted. “Polis is our home. We’ve been through a lot here and-,”

              “And maybe it’s time for you to start fresh somewhere else,” Anya cut her off. “You want to go, Lexa. I can see it in your eyes. It’s not like we’ll never see each other. Surfkru will have us traveling all over the place so we’ll meet up during competitions and whatnot. It’ll be fine.”  
              Lexa was surprised by Anya’s response. “So you’re okay with it? You won’t be upset?”

              “I’ll miss you but I won’t be upset,” Anya promised her. “If it’s my approval you want, you have it.”

              Lexa smiled as relief washed over her. “Thank you.”

              Anya returned the smile. “I’m just happy that you’re happy. And it helps that I actually like Clarke. You should be more worried about-,”

 

 

              “-Aden’s reaction,” Raven said. “He’s going to be so devastated when that time comes.”

              Clarke instantly felt guilty. She knew her brother wouldn’t be happy about her moving states away. “I know. I don’t even know how or when I should let him know.”

              “I’d wait a couple of months,” Octavia said.

              “Yeah, hold off,” Raven agreed. “Are you going to tell your parents?”

              “Yeah, maybe around the same time I tell Aden.” Clarke was about to say more but the room door opened and Lexa stepped inside. “Well, I have to get going but we should have lunch today.”

              “I’m in,” Raven replied.

              “Yeah, see you two later,” Octavia added.

              Clarke ended the call and set her phone on the table. “Hey, you.”

              Lexa walked further into the room. “Hey, did you want to get breakfast?”

              “Let me just jump into the shower and then we can head out,” Clarke said as she got up from the bed. “If you need to take one, you can just join me.”

              Lexa smirked. “I think you have ulterior motives.”

              Clarke winked at the brunette before slipping out of the room. She did have weeks of being apart to make up for.

              Lexa followed Clarke into the bathroom and turned on the water before leaning against the counter to watch Clarke undress. Clarke grinned and began to slowly remove her clothes as Lexa’s gaze followed her every move. When it came time to pull off her underwear, Lexa moved to the blonde and gently pushed Clarke’s hands away. “I’ve got this.” She kissed her girlfriend before getting down on her knees. She pulled Clarke’s panties down her legs so Clarke could step out of them.

              Clarke’s heart skipped in her chest as Lexa’s hand trailed up her leg until it reached her inner thigh. She squeezed gently and as her gaze met Clarke’s. “Hold on to something.” Clarke’s hand shot to the glass of the shower door and Lexa raised her leg to place it over her shoulder.

              At the first touch of Lexa’s tongue between her legs, Clarke moaned but then remembered they weren’t alone in the apartment. She let out a breath and bit on her lower lip in an attempt to remain quiet. “Lexa,” she gasped out. “Fuck. That feels so good.”

              It wasn’t long before Clarke could feel her approaching orgasm. “I can’t keep standing,” Clarke choked out as her legs became unsteady. “I’m going to come.”

              Lexa pulled away but before Clarke could complain, the brunette’s lips were on hers and she was being backed against the shower door. Lexa rubbed at Clarke’s clit as she kissed her with as much passion as she could muster.

              Clarke’s head fell back, hitting the glass door and her eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm raced through her. Lexa slowed her actions as she moved her lips to Clarke’s ear. “I’d love nothing more than to move to California with you, Clarke. I love you,” she said as the blonde came down from her high.

              Clarke blinked a few times before Lexa’s words registered. Her face lit up and she pulled the brunette in for a kiss. “I love you, too. I can’t wait to start our life together.” Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes as she spoke her next words. “You’re sure, right? If you want to stay, we can make the distance work.”

              Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “I’m sure.”

              “You don’t feel pressured at all?” Clarke asked, wanting to make sure Lexa was making this decision because it’s what she wanted to do. “There’s no ultimatum here.”

              Lexa kissed Clarke, lingering for a moment before pulling away. “I know. I want to go with you, Clarke.” Clarke happily kissed Lexa again. She was ecstatic that in less than a year, she would be pursuing her dreams with the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

 

 

 

A month and a half later…

             

              “How excited are you for the holiday break?” Tris asked Clarke as they walked towards the campus building. Clarke had her last class that morning and was planning to head back to her dorm room to make sure she hadn’t forgotten to pack anything before driving home.

              Clarke smiled. “Beyond excited. I can’t wait to see everyone. I’ve been so busy this month.”

              “How are you and Lexa?”

              “We’re great. She should be on a plane flying home from Hawaii right now.”

              “Hawaii?” Tris repeated with wide eyes. “Hell, I need to be a surfer. Is it…” Tris trailed off when she spotted a familiar face. She had seen Clarke’s pictures of Lexa on the desk in her dorm room and on her phone so she was pretty certain the gorgeous brunette standing outside of the dorm building was Lexa. “Are you sure?”  

              Clarke frowned. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I-,” she stopped walking when she spotted Lexa looking adorable in a beanie, scarf and gloves. She had jeans and a hoodie on but no coat. Lexa had spotted Clarke at the same moment and waved at the now smiling blonde. Clarke ran to the brunette and when their bodies collided, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and raised her from the ground in a tight hug.

              “What are you doing here?” Clarke asked as she continued to hug her girlfriend. “I thought you were in Hawaii.”

              “I might’ve lied a little in order to surprise you,” Lexa admitted. “I’ve been home for two days. I figured I’d fly out here so you’d have company on the drive back.”

              “You are the best.” Clarke kissed Lexa before pulling away to look at Tris, who was standing a few feet away. She waved her friend over so she could introduce Lexa to her. “Tris this is Lexa.”

              “I’ve heard so much about you,” Tris said as she shook Lexa’s hand. “You’re basically Clarke’s favorite topic.”

              Lexa laughed. “She’s definitely mine as well. It’s nice to meet you, Tris. I’ve heard a lot about you, too.”

              The three spoke for a few minutes before Clarke said her goodbyes to Tris before heading up to her dorm with Lexa.

              “Where’s your coat?” Clarke asked as she entered her room.

              “I forgot it at home,” Lexa answered as she pulled off her gloves. She set them on Clarke’s desk along with her scarf before kicking off her shoes. “Can we rest for a few minutes before we leave?”

              “Of course.” Clarke was more than happy to relax with Lexa before heading out. She removed her jacket and other winter attire before joining the brunette in bed. The two cuddled up together and Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

              “So I have some good and bad news,” Lexa said. “Which do you want first?”

              “The bad.” Clarke figured it was something along the lines of Lexa not being able to spend her whole winter break with her because of surfing.

              “So I was talking to Anya yesterday and your parents overheard our conversation about moving to California. I’m really sorry.”

              Clarke linked her fingers with Lexa’s. “It’s okay. We were going to have to tell them eventually. How’d they take it?”

              “Pretty well, actually. They just want us to be happy. But now they think we should tell Aden before winter break is over so he has a few months to process it, which I think is fair. We don’t want to spring it on him and then be gone a few days later, right?”

              “Of course not,” Clarke had been avoiding it because she already knew it wouldn’t go over well. “What’s the good news?”

              “That your parents took it well,” Lexa replied. “I thought they would be upset. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that they were so supportive.”

              Clarke smiled. “They are pretty amazing. I can’t wait to get home and spend time with everyone.”

              “A whole month with you home is going to be amazing. Anya’s going to move in with Raven and Gina once I’m gone. She’s been spending most of her nights over there. We’ll have the apartment to ourselves if you want to spend the night every now and then.”

              “I’ll split my time between home and your place,” Clarke said. “We should get going. Are you ready?”

              “A few more minutes,” Lexa said, wanting to just be close to Clarke after weeks apart. Clarke smiled and cuddled further into her girlfriend also enjoying this quiet moment with Lexa.  

 

 

 

 

A few days later…

 

              Lexa was sitting in the living room of the Griffin residence playing on her phone but her mind kept drifting to her Christmas present from Clarke. They had agreed not to exchange gifts but instead to do something together. They had gone on an amazing date which ended with Clarke surprising Lexa with a lap dance and a lot of sex. Lexa still had the image of Clarke dancing for her burnt in her mind.

              “You look like you’re thinking hard,” Clarke said as she plopped down next to Lexa. She leaned over and nipped Lexa’s ear. “What are you thinking about?”

              “My Christmas present,” Lexa answered with a smirk.

              Clarke chuckled. “The one from Anya?” She asked, feigning ignorance.

              Lexa shook her head. “The one from you.”

              Clarke grinned as she placed her hand on Lexa’s thigh. “Want to go upstairs for a bit?”

              “Tempting but we should behave since your brother and parents are home,” Lexa pointed out. “Tonight, though. We can go back to my place and-,”

              “Hey!” Aden ran into the living room. “Do you guys want to play a board game?”

              “Sure, buddy,” Clarke replied. “Go pick one. I’ll be right up to help.”

              Aden ran out of the living room and Lexa chuckled. “That kid has way too much energy.”

              “I’m going to go talk to him about California,” Clarke said as she got up. “I’ve been putting it off.”

              “Do you want me to tell him with you?” Lexa asked.

              Clarke shook her head. “I’ll talk to him first.” She leaned down and kissed Lexa. “I’ll be right back.”

              Clarke went upstairs and made her way into Aden’s room where the boy was going through his closet for board games. “Hey, Aden, can we talk for a minute?”

              Aden continued to look through his closet. “Yeah.”

              Clarke sat down on the edge of his bed. “Come sit with me.”

              Aden got up and went to sit beside his sister. “What do you want to talk about?”

              “I have some news I wanted to share with you,” Clarke began, not entirely sure how to go about telling Aden she’d be moving. “So this really amazing painter wants to be my mentor.”

              “Mentor?” Aden repeated. “Like a teacher?”

              “Exactly. She wants to teach me everything she knows and help me become a better artist.”

              “That’s great! We should celebrate,” Aden said.

              “There’s more.” Clarke placed an arm around Aden’s shoulders. “That really amazing painter lives in another state.”

              “Which state?” Aden asked.

              “California.”

              “That’s far. Is she going to come here?”

              “No, she’s not.” Clarke hesitated before saying her next words. “I’m going to go there… with Lexa.”

              Aden was silent for a moment as he took in what his sister had just said. “You and Lexa are leaving?” He asked with a frown.

              “We are. Going will be a great opportunity for us,” Clarke explained as tears already began to run down her brother’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll visit and talk to you all the time.” She wiped his tears away and pulled him in close.

              “When are you leaving?” Aden asked, sadly.

              “In June. I’ll be home for a bit before leaving,” Clarke answered.

              Aden wiped his eyes. “I don’t want you and Lexa to go.”

              “I know you don’t, buddy,” Clarke said. “I’ll hate being so far away from you but we talk all the time now when I’m in school don’t we?” Aden nodded. “That won’t change. You’re my favorite person ever and I’ll always want to talk to you.”

              Aden smiled at hearing that. “I can visit you?”

              “Of course,” Clarke said. Things were silent for a while before Clarke spoke again. “How are you feeling about this?”

              “Sad,” Aden replied. “I want you and Lexa to be happy, though. Will going make you happy?”

              “I think it will.”

              “And Lexa makes you happy?”

              Clarke smiled. “She definitely does.”  
              “I knew you two being girlfriends would be a good idea,” Aden said, proudly.

              Clarke ruffled her brother’s hair. “You did. Know what else makes me happy?”

              Aden looked at his sister curiously. “What?”

              “Being your sister. I love you.”

              Aden smiled. “I love you, too.”

              “Do you still want to play a board game?” Clarke asked.

              Aden shook his head. “Not really. I think I’m just going to play with my Legos.”

              “Want company for that?”

              “Okay. Can Lexa help, too?”

              “I’ll go get her.” Clarke headed downstairs and found Lexa in the living room where she had left her. “So he’s not as upset as I thought he would be but his mood has plummeted.”

              “Think he’ll be okay?” Lexa asked as she stood up.

              “He’ll be okay. He wants to build Legos. Want to join us?”

              Lexa made her way upstairs with Clarke and once they were in Aden’s room, she saw that the boy had already poured Legos out onto the floor. “What do you want to build today?” She asked as she sat down.

              “Just a house,” Aden replied. “Do you think when you and Clarke get a place in California it can have two rooms so I have a room when I visit?”

              Lexa smiled as she got to work helping Aden. “That sounds like a great idea.”

             


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

3 years later…

              Clarke walked into the living room and crashed onto the couch face first. She was exhausted. Lexa was making her clean everything before her parents and brother arrived for a visit. The house was perfectly clean but the brunette insisted it could be cleaner. Clarke let out a breath and closed her eyes so she could relax for a few minutes. She heard Lexa call her name and hoped her girlfriend didn’t check the living room for her. Minutes passed and Clarke thought she was in the clear but then she heard exasperated sigh.

              “Clarke,” Lexa began. “Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

              “Yes,” Clarke replied. “I chose to ignore you because you’re driving me crazy.”

              “Come on, Clarke,” Lexa said. “The faster you help me, the quicker we can go surf.”

              “I’m tired,” Clarke whined. “I need a break.”

              Lexa smirked as she moved to rest on top of Clarke. “Have I been working you too hard?” Clarke nodded and Lexa pressed a kiss to her cheek. “We’re almost done. Just help me get the guestroom and Aden’s room ready.”

              “You do realize we still have two days before they get here, right?” Clarke asked.

              “I have a photoshoot tomorrow and when I get home I’ll probably be too tired to clean. And you’ll be busy with your commission and redesigning the Surfkru logo for Indra.” Lexa nuzzled her nose against Clarke’s neck causing the blonde to giggle. “We’ve got to get everything cleaned today. I’ll give you a nice massage after.”

              Clarke shifted and Lexa pushed up so that her girlfriend could turn over onto her back. “I’ll need a little more motivation than that.” Clarke tugged at the hem of Lexa’s shirt. “You should take this off.”

              Lexa playfully rolled her eyes as she sat up so that she was straddling Clarke. She pulled her shirt off and quirked a brow at her girlfriend. “Better?”

              “Much.” Clarke trailed her fingers over Lexa’s toned stomach. “This is great incentive to get more work done.”

              Lexa leaned down and kissed the blonde before getting up to continue cleaning in sweatpants and her sports bra. She exited the living room but then reappeared a second later. “Oh, can you do me a favor and check the mailbox? I’m expecting something important.”

              Clarke got up from the couch. “Sure. I’ll be upstairs to help in a few.” She kissed Lexa on the cheek and headed outside to check the mail. She stepped outside and made her way to the mailbox, loving how nice it was outside. It wasn’t too hot like it had been the last few days and she couldn’t wait to go surfing. She had been busy with commissions and hadn’t been able to get out into the water in almost two weeks.

              When Clarke reached the mailbox, she frowned when all she spotted inside was a piece of paper and a pen. She pulled it out and when she unfolded it she recognized the note right away. The only difference is that the word girlfriend had been crossed out and replaced.

 

_I really like you a super lot. You should be my wife. – From Lexa._

 

              Lexa was pacing around her and Clarke’s room while she waited for the blonde to find her. She was beyond nervous. She knew they had an amazing relationship and everything between them was going well but that didn’t necessarily mean that Clarke would be ready for this next step. Lexa stopped pacing and let out a breath. Maybe she should’ve done it differently. She wanted the proposal to be unique and significant to them but maybe Clarke would see it as lazy. Lexa continued to overthink things but her brain instantly shutdown when the room door opened and Clarke stepped in.

              “Hey,” Clarke said, casually. “There wasn’t any mail.”

              Lexa frowned. “What? Nothing at all?”

              Clarke shook her head. “Maybe whatever you’re expecting will come later today.” She gestured behind her. “I’m going to change the sheets in the guestroom. You can change the ones in Aden’s.”

              “Yeah, sure,” Lexa said, trying to remain at ease. She waited for Clarke to disappear into the guestroom before she headed outside herself to look in the mailbox. She spotted the piece of paper in it and wondered if Clarke had simply missed it but it was further back than it had been when she put it in there. She reached in and grabbed the paper, unfolding it quickly. She beamed as she saw that Clarke had placed a checkmark in the yes box. She ran back towards her house and up the stairs, bursting into the guestroom where Clarke was waiting for her with a huge smile of her own.

              Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her in for a hug.

              “I didn’t know you had that note after all this time,” Clarke said.

              Lexa grinned as she pulled away to look at the blonde. “I’m glad I did. It came in handy. Just to be clear,” Lexa began as she pulled a ring out of her pocket. “You’re agreeing to be my wife?”

              Clarke nodded eagerly. “I’m a hundred percent agreeing to be Clarke Woods.”

              “No,” Lexa began. “I want to take your last name.”

              “Lexa Griffin it is,” Clarke said before pulling Lexa in for a kiss.

                           

                 
              Lexa pulled up to the beach and looked over at Clarke, who was smiling down at her engagement ring. “I’m sorry to say you’ll probably want to take that off before we get into the water.”

              “I know.” Clarke reluctantly pulled the ring off and placed it inside the glove compartment before looking at her phone. She had called her parents to tell them the news about her engagement before she let everyone else know but they hadn’t answered her call or even tried calling back.

              “They’re probably just busy,” Lexa said. “We’ll try to call them again when we get back home.”

              The two got their surfboards down and made their way towards the beach. Clarke spotted a group of people sitting on the sand and as she neared them, she realized that they were her friends and family.

              “Surprise,” Lexa smiled. She took Clarke’s board from her and the blonde kissed her before rushing off to greet everyone.

              “Did you say yes?” Raven asked as soon as Clarke was close.

              “Of course I did!” Clarke hugged Raven before hugging Octavia and then Anya. “How long have you guys been here?” She asked as she moved to hug her parents.

              “Since yesterday,” Aden said as Clarke hugged him next. “Lexa wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?”

              Clarke laughed and ruffled her brother’s hair. “I definitely am. Two surprises in one day. Should I be expecting anything else?”

              “More people,” Octavia informed her. “Tomorrow everyone else is flying out to celebrate your engagement.”

              Abby moved to give Lexa, who set the surfboards down so she could accept a hug from the woman. “I’d say welcome to the family but you’re already part of it.”

              “Yeah, always have been,” Jake agreed as he also hugged his future daughter-in-law. “We’re happy it can be official now, though.”

              “Does this mean I get to be an uncle soon?” Aden asked.

              “Slow down, kid,” Clarke laughed. “Let us get married before you start talking about us being moms. So did you all know she was going to propose?”

              “We did,” Octavia admitted. “It was so hard to keep it a secret. And now we can finally ask you the most important question of your life. Which one of us is going to be your maid of honor?”

              “You can break it to O gently,” Raven said.

              Clarke smiled. “Like I can choose between my two best friends. That will be a split duty.”

              “Whatever, I’m your favorite,” Raven said. “I get that you want to spare Octavia’s feelings.”

              Octavia rolled her eyes but a smile was pulling at her lips. “Think what you want, Reyes. We all know I’m the favorite.”

              Aden went over to Lexa as the two friends bickered. “I googled weddings and if you want, I can be your best man.”

              Lexa smiled and hugged the boy. “That would be awesome, Aden.” She then looked at Anya. “And you’re willing to be my maid of honor, right?”

              Anya sighed. “I guess if I have to,” she said before smiling and hugging her sister. “I’m happy for you,” she whispered to her.

              “Thank you,” Lexa whispered back as she returned the hug.

              “Since today is apparently the day for surprises,” Anya said as she pulled out of the hug. “Have you seen Ontari’s interview with Surf Life? She mentioned you.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “I can only imagine what she had to say about me.”

              “She said that you are one of the best surfers of our time.”

              Lexa’s eyes widened. “She said that?”

              Anya nodded. “Maybe she’s become less of a b-,” she stopped, remembering Aden was with them. “Less of a not nice person,” Anya said. The surfers had crossed paths with the younger girl several times during their traveling but outside of surfing in competitions, they kept their distance.

              “Maybe,” Lexa said. “I won’t hold my breath on that one. Come on, let’s get in the water. Clarke’s been dying to get on her board.”

              “I have,” Clarke said. “I’ve been so busy.” She grabbed her board and began to make her way towards the water. “I have to remind Lexa that I’m the better surfer.”

              Lexa scoffed. “You wish!” She called to the blonde as she grabbed her own board so she could join Clarke in the water.

              Everyone else grabbed the boards they had rented and made their way into the ocean. Lexa paddled after Clarke and when she reached her, she simply smiled.

              “What?” Clarke asked as she pushed herself up so that she was straddling her board.

              “Nothing,” Lexa replied. “I just love you.”

              Clarke smiled at the brunette and as Lexa laid on her board, her back tattoo caught the artist’s attention. “When did you add to your tattoo?”

              “A few weeks ago,” Lexa replied. “I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. It’s to signify this new chapter in our life.”

              Clarke smirked. “So you were pretty confident I’d say yes?”

              “I was just very hopeful,” Lexa replied as she sat up to straddle her board. “I can’t wait for you to be my wife, Clarke.”

              Clarke smiled and leaned over carefully to kiss Lexa. “You’re perfect. I love you. Your sweet words aren’t going to stop me from owning your ass out here, though.” Clarke pulled away and quickly began to paddle towards an oncoming wave. Lexa laughed as she remained where she was; content to watch the love of her life ride the wave with ease.     

              Clarke finished riding the wave and began to paddle back to Lexa, who was smiling proudly at her. She didn’t know it was possible but every day she loved Lexa even more than she had the day before. Her love for her was never-ending and she looked forward to falling even more in love as they opened another new chapter in their life.


End file.
